


Schiffbrüchige

by papirossy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby Watson, Bottom John Watson, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Christmas, First Kiss, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Sherlock as a Godfather, Sherlock has a dog, Suspense, Top Sherlock, Unhappy marriage, Unrequited Love, affair, sherlock post series 3
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ich verziehe den Mund und trete vor die Tür. Blase den Rauch in die klare Frühlingsluft. Einen Moment zufrieden, als ein frischer Wind vom Osten her aufzieht. Ungewöhnlich, denke ich und stelle den Kragen meines Mantels auf." (Sherlock Holmes meets "Sex, Lügen und Video", oder: ein freier Versuch darüber, wie es nach Staffel 3 weitergehen könnte)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fool in the Rain

„Die Welt braucht dich mehr als ich Mary brauche“, schluchzt er so elendig, dass wir es nicht ertragen uns direkt in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
„Und Henry?“  
  
„Er wird es verstehen“, sagt er gefasst. So furchtbar gefasst.  
  
„Irgendwann.“  
  
***  
  
Das Szenario ist das eines schlechten Fernsehfilms.  
  
Locke den Helden an einen verlassenen Ort. Gib ihm eine Minute sich zu entscheiden.  
  
Aber der Held, das bin nicht ich. Nicht dieses Mal. Und auch sonst nie gewesen. Ich bin einer von zwei Menschen, die an einem Stuhl gefesselt sind und langsam zu sich kommen. Der Geschmack von Blut und Eisen im Mund. Ringe heiser um Atem. Was nehme ich wahr? Es ist dunkel. Ich spucke Blut und lache kurz darüber. _Er ist nicht schlecht. Er ist nicht… _ Fischiger Geruch. Das Scharren von Füßen. Der Rauch einer Zigarette. Benson & Hedges. Fischiger Geruch. Fischiger Geruch. Fischiger Geruch. Muffig. Gestank. Abgestanden. Staubiges Licht, das durch hohe Fenster hereinbricht und ein Lichtkanal in den Raum wirft. Raum. Raum. Ich huste. Hall. Ein großer Raum. Eine Lagerhalle. Fischiger abgestandener Geruch. Stillgelegter Betrieb. Abgelegen. Deptford Dockyard vielleicht. Deptford Dockyard!  
  
Eine schwere Metalltür, die irgendwo ins Schloss fällt. Unsicherer Gang.  
  
„Dr. Watson!“  
  
Ich reiße die Augen auf. Es brennt.  
  
„Wie schön, dass Sie uns beiwohnen“, sagt eine gelangweilte männliche Stimme hinter mir, als ich keuchend dabei zusehe, wie Johns Silhouette sich nähert. Es wird nicht mehr lang dauern, bis…  
  
„Sherlock!“  
  
„Das würde ich nicht tun, Dr. Watson!“ Ich höre das Klicken eines Gewehrverschlusses. Wie altmodisch. John, der mit wildem Blick stehen bleibt. Die männliche Stimme wirft hinter mir die Zigarette in den Schotter und springt von ihrem Platz auf.  
  
„Gott, es tut mir leid, ich bin wirklich nicht so gut in diesem Psychokram“, sagt die Stimme lachend. Mitte, Ende dreißig vielleicht. Irischer Akzent. Bestimmt vier Meter hinter mir. _Atmen, John, du musst atmen._  
  
„Nicht so gut wie Jim“,  er hebt das Gewehr und der rote Punkt eines Lasers zuckt auf Johns kariertem Hemd hin und her. „Aber das könnt ihr besser beurteilen, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Ich erlaube mir daher einen weiteren Spieler ins Spiel zu bringen“, er tritt mit derben Stiefeln auf einen Scheinwerfer, der am Boden steht. John ist geblendet. Er begreift nicht, während ich mit tränenden Augen sehe, was sich hinter ihm am anderen Ende der Lagerhalle befindet.  
  
Sie hockt gefesselt auf einem Stuhl und kommt langsam zu sich. Roter Mantel, blonder Kurzhaarschopf. Und über ihrem roten Mantel hält ein Gestrüpp aus Kabeln und Sprengstoff sie zusammen. So wie, ich schaue an mich herunter. Mich.  
  
***  
  
Henry Ormond Watson.  
  
Geboren am 21. April 2015 um 6:17 Uhr, ist 47cm groß und wiegt 2880 gramm.  
  
Er riecht nach Creme und hat einen dunklen Flaum auf dem Kopf.  
  
John stehen Tränen in den Augen, als er ihn hält. Glück und Erschöpfung überwältigen ihn gleichermaßen. Sein hoffnungsvoller Blick geht zu mir. Er ist schon ein paar Tage alt. „Willst du ihn mal halten?“, flüstert er, als ich den Strauß Blumen ablege und mich zu Mary beuge, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Sie wirkt schwach, aber ihre Wangen sind gerötet. Sie lächelt müde und hält sich den Unterleib.  
  
Ich trete an John heran. Der das Bündel in seinen Armen wiegt, als gäbe es nur ihn und das Kind. Dieses Bild brennt sich in mein Gehirn, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun kann. Es ist so endgültig, so exklusiv. So wunderschön. Ich schlucke trocken und schaue ihn irritiert an, bevor ich mit meinem Finger die Decke anhebe und das unförmigste kleine Ding sehe, das ich jemals gesehen habe. Wie zerlaufener Teig, denke ich und lache warm. John ist ungeübt, aber ich bin noch viel ungeübter, als er Anstalten macht, ihn in meine Arme zu reichen. „Nicht“, sage ich. „Ich mache ihn nur kaputt.“  
  
„Unsinn“, murmelt er und ich habe wirklich Angst, aber dann überlässt er ihn mir und ich fühle mich, wie ein Boot, das man ins offene Meer hinausstößt. Mir wird schwummerig und ich werde seekrank. Nach Halt suchend schaue ich mich um. Blicke in Johns Augen, der hoffnungslos verloren ist. Blicke in Marys Augen, die selig vor sich hinlächelt. Und da ist nichts, was mich jetzt noch halten kann, als unverhofft und ohne jede Vorwarnung die Dämme brechen. Tränen brennen mir in den Augen, ein Kloß in meinem Hals, als ich leise schluchze. Du legst lachend die Hand auf meinen Arm. Stehst näher bei mir, als ich es ertragen kann.  
  
Ich streife durch die leeren Flure. Komme an einem Kaffeeautomaten vorbei. Werfe eine Münze in den Geldschlitz, drücke auf einen Knopf und warte darauf, dass etwas passiert. Ein kurzes Röcheln. Dann nichts. Ich drücke noch ein paar Mal, dann lasse ich es gut sein. Lestrade, der mir im Gegenlicht des Flurs mit einem Blumenstrauß begegnet. Die Absätze seiner Budapester klackern auf dem frisch gebohnerten Boden. Die eifrigen Schritte eines Rastlosen. Er grinst und ich frage ihn nach einer Zigarette.  
  
„Lights?“, stelle ich fest und er schlägt mir auf die Schulter, als wäre ich es, der Vater geworden ist. Ich verziehe den Mund und trete vor die Tür. Blase den Rauch in die klare Frühlingsluft. Einen Moment zufrieden, als ein frischer Wind vom Osten her aufzieht. Ungewöhnlich, denke ich und stelle den Kragen meines Mantels auf.  
  
Das ständige Quietschen und Surren der Schiebetür ist wie ein ödes Mantra in einer Welt, in der Tod und Leben so nah beieinanderliegen wie Hass und Liebe.  
  
„Du weißt, das wird nichts ändern“, höre ich seine piepsige Stimme hinter mir.  Sein Blick ist wie geschmolzene Butter. Wann wird er endlich damit aufhören?  
  
„Wie oft wirst du das noch sagen?“  
  
„So oft bis du es glaubst.“  
  
So oft bis du es selbst glaubst, denke ich und blase den Rauch in die frische Morgenluft.  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, John“, sage ich und schaue ihm fest in die Augen, als ihm hundertvierzig Gedanken auf einmal durch den Kopf gehen.  
  
„Wir sehen uns“, sage ich unterkühlt und spüre seinen Blick im Nacken, als ich mit festen Schritten die Straße runtergehe. Es ist merkwürdig, dieses dumpfe Gefühl mit jedem Schritt. Und wie sich jeder Kontakt zur Außenwelt anfühlt wie ein Zahnarztbesuch.  
  
***  
  
„Er ist schön, John, nicht?“, raunt er in mein Ohr und fährt mir mit seinen langen Fingern durch die Haare. Reißt meinen Kopf nach hinten, als er sich in meinen Locken verhakt.  
  
„Moran“, stöhne ich voller Verachtung.  
  
„So schön. Glatt zum verlieben“, er schiebt die Zunge über meine Wange. Der Geruch von kaltem Rauch und Whiskey, der mir beißend in die Nase steigt.  
  
„Sagen Sie mir, Dr. Watson, wie ist es seinen Schwanz zu lutschen? – Wie schmeckt er?“, er steckt sein Gesicht in meine Haare. „Mmmh. Schmeckt er wie Jim?“  
  
An dieser Stelle muss ich kurz lachen.  
  
„Er hat Sie nicht rangelassen, was?“, presse ich tonlos hervor. John, der zitternd und bebend auf einem Auslöser steht, der mich und Mary miteinander verbindet.  
  
„Sie dreckiger Bastard“, zischt er.  
  
„Sscht.“ Moran legt seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen und bedeutet John still zu sein. Ich kann seine feuchte Aussprache an meinem Ohr spüren.  
  
„Sie triefen“, keuche ich. „Sie triefen vor Sehnsucht wie ein verschmähter Liebhaber!“  
  
„Aufhörn!“  
  
Er schlägt mir mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Dann lacht er schallend in den leeren Raum wie eine Hyäne. Es geht durch Mark und Bein. „Sie müssen es ja wissen, nicht wahr, Sherlock?“  
  
Ich habe Recht. Gut.  
  
***  
  
_Glück—  
Als Erfüllung menschlichen Wünschens und Strebens ist Glück ein sehr vielschichtiger Begriff, der Empfindungen vom momentanen bis zu anhaltendem, vom friedvollen bis zu ekstatischem Glücksgefühl einschließt, der uns aber auch als ein äußeres Geschehen begegnen kann, z. B. als glücklicher Zufall oder als eine zu Lebensglück verhelfende Schicksalswende. Glück darf nicht mit Glückseligkeit verwechselt werden, die meist in Zusammenhang mit einem Zustand der Erlösung erklärt und verstanden wird. Das Wort „Glück“ kommt von mittelniederdeutsch _ gelucke _(ab 12. Jahrhundert) bzw. mittelhochdeutsch gelücke. Es bedeutete „Art, wie etwas endet/gut ausgeht“. Glück war demnach der günstige Ausgang eines Ereignisses._  
  
Ich ziehe an meiner Zigarette und schließe den Laptop. Aus dem Küchenradio dringt billiger Plastikpop, weil ich seit Stunden zu faul bin, es einfach abzustellen. Stattdessen ertrage ich es mit der stoischen Geduld eines Ninjas. Die meiste Zeit, wenn ich so auf dem Sofa liege, blende ich es ohnehin aus. Bis es irgendwann in meinen Kopf kriecht und einen wichtigen Gedankengang zu beherrschen beginnt. _I sneak around the corner with a blueprint of my lover…_   
  
John und das Baby. John und das Baby. John und das Baby.  
  
Arrgh, ich werfe meinen Pantoffel in die Küche und versuche das Radio zu treffen, aber er landet mit einigem Scheppern im Gewürzregal und wird dort die nächsten Tage liegen bleiben.  
  
„Mrs. Hudson!“, rufe ich und ich reibe mir die Augen, als sie hysterisch die Treppe raufgetippelt kommt.  
  
„Stellen Sie das Radio aus!“, herrsche ich sie an. „Sie haben es eingestellt, stellen Sie es auch wieder aus!“  
  
„Welche Laus ist Ihnen denn über die Leber gelaufen“, murmelt sie aufgeschreckt vor sich hin. Und gerade als sie die Nachrichten ausschalten will, werfe ich den zweiten Pantoffel in die Küche. „Nicht!“, rufe ich. „Machen Sie es lauter!“ Und als sich nichts tut: „Machen Sie es lauter!“, insistiere ich und springe fahrig vom Sofa auf. „Also hören Sie, erst so dann so“, brabbelt sie sinnlos, als ich an ihr vorbei zum Radio stürme.  
  
_… Colonel Sebastian Moran, dessen Anschlag auf das Parliament im November letzten Jahres verhindert werden konnte, ist an diesem Morgen die Flucht aus dem Pentonville Gefängnis gelungen. Bisher fehlt von ihm jede Spur._  
  
***  
  
„Stört es dich, wenn ich rauche?“, frage ich nackt und verklebt. „Von mir aus setz dir nen Schuss“, sagt er lachend und zupft an seinem Penis. Er ist wütend. John ist der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, der lacht, wenn er wütend ist. Am Anfang hat mich das noch verwirrt. So wie es mich verwirrt hat, als er mich mitten in der Nacht wach klingelte und atemlos im Regen stand.  
  
„Es funktioniert nicht“, keucht er und starrt mit verhangenem Blick auf meine Brust. Er trägt einen Vollbart, nehme ich beiläufig zur Kenntnis und frage mich gleichzeitig, wie lange ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen habe.  
  
„Komm rein“, sage ich und schüttele alle weiteren Gedanken ab, als ich ihn bei der Schulter nehme und ins Haus schiebe. Er lässt die Jacke fallen und sinkt in seinen Sessel, wo er schweratmend vor sich hinstarrt. Der Sessel steht dort, seit ich ihn aus einer staubigen Ecke in meinem Schlafzimmer zurück vor den Kamin gezerrt und einen Flakon Claire de la Lune daneben platziert habe. Der Regen klopft von draußen gegen die maroden Scheiben und ich stehe etwas hilflos neben ihm. Fühle mich lang und nutzlos in meinem Morgenmantel. Das Krachen eines Sommergewitters.  
  
„Willst du, hier, übernachten?“, frage ich und meine Worte klingen wie die Schüsse eines Maschinengewehrs mitten in der Nacht.  
  
Er starrt stoisch geradeaus auf meinen leeren Sessel. „Ja“, sagt er und verschluckt sich an diesem Wort, verfällt in ein kurzes Schluchzen. Ich weiß nicht, was er sich von diesem Besuch erhofft hat, aber fürs erste führe ich ihn in mein Zimmer und drücke ihn aufs Bett. Ich muss Janine anrufen, denke ich, sie kennt sich mit solchen Dingen aus.  
  
Er wankt etwas, als er trübe auf der Bettkante sitzt. Ich ziehe ihm den beigen Zopfpulli über den Kopf und der Geruch von Schweiß und Sandelholz macht mich einen Moment benommen. Etwas in seinem Blick ist anders. Nur eine Nuance. Aber vielleicht liegt es auch an dem schummerigen Schlafzimmerlicht. Die Art, wie er auf meine Brust starrt und an meinem Hals riecht, als ich mich herüberbeuge, um die Decke zurückzuschlagen.  
  
„Willst du, deine Hose, selbst ausziehen?“ Drei Schüsse. Wie durch einen Schalldämpfer.  
  
Er nickt müde und beginnt seine Hose aufzuknöpfen. Solche Dinge habe ich noch nie ertragen. Ich bin der Mensch, der in der Umkleidekabine eines Schwimmbads immer ganz befangen ist.  
  
Schließlich kriecht er unter die Laken und seufzt und ich denke schon, das war’s, als er etwas flüstert. So leise, dass es mir das Herz bricht. „Willst du nicht bleiben?“  
  
Ich halte inne, die Türklinke liegt kalt in meiner Hand. Das ist komisch. Ist das komisch? Ich bin kein Experte in solchen Dingen. Ein längst vergessener Song, der kurz durch den Raum wabert und dann verhallt. _I sneak around the corner with a blueprint of my lover..._  
  
„Natürlich“, sage ich viel zu spät. Streife meinen Morgenmantel ab und lege ihn mit übertriebener Sorgfalt auf den Stuhl in der Ecke. Dort, wo Johns Sessel vor einiger Zeit noch gestanden hat. Dort, wohin ich mich an verregneten Sonntagnachmittagen in Selbstmitleid gesuhlt habe wie Schweine im Dreck.  
  
Ich spüre Johns Blicke im Nacken. Sie wiegen schwer. Und plötzlich überkommt mich eine Befangenheit, die ich mir seit dem College verboten habe. Die Bettdecke raschelt viel zu laut, als ich sie anhebe und meine viel zu langen Glieder unter sie schiebe. Eine ungewohnte Wärme, die mich unter ihr erwartet. Das ist John. Ich falle in die Kissen als würde ich durch Wolken fallen. Er hat den Rücken zu mir gedreht. Sein Rumpf hebt und senkt sich schwer und gleichmäßig. Erwartet er, dass ich ihn berühre? Ich frage mich das die ganze Nacht, bevor ich in einen leichten Schlaf falle. Und wenn ich dann morgens die Augen aufschlage, ist er weg. Ich starre auf zerwühlte Laken, den Abdruck, den sein Kopf im Kissen hinterlassen hat, ein einzelnes Haar darin. Fasse mit meiner Hand ins Leere. Ich schaue mich orientierungslos um. Dort auf dem Stuhl liegt noch sein Pulli. Ein einsames Relikt. Ich nehme ihn und lächle in den kratzigen Stoff. Dann werde ich traurig. Dann werde ich einsam. Und dann wird es lächerlich.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, dass das nur der Anfang ist. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie verliebt ich bin. Dass es mich befallen hat wie eine Krankheit mit einer langen Inkubationszeit. Dass ich irgendwann nicht mehr Nein sagen kann, wenn er vor meiner Tür steht.  
  
Ein kraftloser Versuch:  
  
„Wollen wir irgendwann darüber reden?“  
  
„Was gibt es da zu reden?“  
  
Ich nicke und liege die ganze Nacht wach. Frage mich inzwischen nicht mehr, ob ich ihn berühren soll, sondern ob ich ihn berühren darf. Rutsche nah an ihn heran, so nahe wie es geht, ohne ihn zu berühren. Suhle mich in seinem Dunst wie ein Aal.  
  
„John?“, flüstere ich irgendwann, um zu hören, ob er noch wach ist. Er reagiert nicht. Was nicht heißen muss, dass er nicht wach ist, während ich schwer in seinen Nacken atme, mich inzwischen nicht mehr frage, was er sich erhofft, sondern was ich mir erhoffe.  
  
***  
  
_Körperkontakt—  
bezeichnet die aktive oder passive Berührung des eigenen oder fremden Körpers. Die Intensität reicht dabei von der sanften Berührung mit den Fingerspitzen, über den Kontakt mit Lippen oder Händen usw., bis zum Schlag mit der Faust. Neuere Forschungen haben ergeben, dass wir ausreichenden und wohlmeinenden Körperkontakt brauchen, um zentrale Körperfunktionen wie beispielsweise unseren Wärmehaushalt, unser Immunsystem und unser Herz-/Kreislaufsystem zu regulieren._  
  
***  
  
Er starrt mit wachen Augen zur Decke und es sieht so aus, als seien ihm die Worte, die er sagen will, in der Kehle stecken geblieben. Ich lächle mild. (So verliebt.) Er schaut zu mir herüber. Tränen, die in seinen Augen brennen. Sein Bart gibt ihm einen Ernst, den ich kaum ertragen kann. Auch wenn er gut aussieht. Auch wenn er so verdammt gut aussieht.  
  
Er weiß nicht weiter. Also dreht er sich behäbig in meine Richtung. Seine Augen funkeln im Mondlicht. Er wirkt blass und fade. Mir stockt der Atem. Sein Finger, der sachte über meinen Bauch streicht. So sachte, dass meine Muskeln zucken und tanzen wie ein an Land gespülter Fisch. Sein scharfer Atem ist alles was ich höre. Sein bohrender Blick, alles was ich sehe, als sein Finger weiter über meine Scham streicht. Ich neige meinen Kopf und schließe die Augen.  Mach schon. _Mach schon, John. Ich werd dich nicht aufhalten._ Oh Gott, ja. Er findet meinen Penis. Ein wenig scheu, dann in seiner ganzen Hand. Reibt und drückt ihn durch den warmen Stoff meiner Pyjamahose. Er wird hart in seiner Hand. Ich habe mich noch nie so nackt gefühlt, aber ich halte es aus, als er ihn reibt und mir die Gesichtszüge entgleiten. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich mache es mir manchmal selbst. Aus einer Notwendigkeit heraus. Aber das hat nichts hiermit zu tun. Ich ersticke ein Stöhnen, als er seine warme Hand unter den Bund meiner Hose schiebt und dort nach meinem Glied fischt, es drückt und knetet und Dinge macht, oh mein Gott. Das ist schlimmer als jeder Drogenrausch. Er macht es. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er es genießt. Er liegt nur da. Sein verhangener Blick auf meine Brust gerichtet, als wäre er in Trance. Als wäre er, gar nicht wirklich, da. Ich atme seinen Atem, heiser, unstetig, wild. Fast ein Kuss.  
Unten auf der Straße fährt ein Bus der Linie 74. Schon komisch, wie einsam wir hier liegen, während das Leben draußen weitergeht. Er wird nervös, seine Beine zucken unter dem Bettlaken. Und irgendwann, als er genug hat, wirft er die Decke bei Seite und kommt über mich. Es ist keine Zeit. Für gar nichts. Er kommt über mich, windet sich in meine Beine, zieht sich das ausgewaschene Schlafshirt vom Körper und wirft es in die Ecke. Ich starre ihn mit großen Augen an und weiß nicht, wohin mit meinen Händen. Er ist wütend. So wütend, als er mir die Hose von der Hüfte zerrt und so mein Teil freilegt und dann sich selbst die Hose runterzieht und dann, oh mein Gott.  Ich verdrehe die Augen und raune ins Kopfkissen. Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, John. Wer bist du? Woher kannst du all das? War es so in der Armee? Ist man so übereinander hergefallen? Hast du deinen Kameraden das T-Shirt so hochgezogen wie mir gerade? Sie gebissen und geleckt und mit deinem Bartschatten zerkratzt, während du es euch beiden besorgt hast? Ich schnaufe feucht in die Kissen, du verbietest es mir, dich anzufassen. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber du tust es. „Na, da stehst du drauf, was?“, keuchst du feucht in meinen Hals. „Ja“, stoße ich heiser hervor. Falsch, denke ich, falsch. Da stehst du drauf, denke ich fiebrig und suche deinen Blick. Mit großen Augen schaust du mich an und kurz bevor mir klar werden kann, was das bedeutet, läuft es mir warm über den Bauch und ich falle ohnmächtig zurück in die Kissen. John, der mir heiß ins Gesicht atmet.  
  
„Was denkt Mary, wo du bist?“, frage ich, als er erschöpft neben mir in die Matratze fällt. Die Art, wie Stimmen laut und unwirklich klingen um drei Uhr morgens und nicht mehr sind als ein dumpfer Hall in einem Schwimmbad.  
  
„Nachtschichten“, murmelt er lustlos. „Hier“, er reicht mir sein T-Shirt. Ich beginne mich sauber zu wischen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexikoneinträge hier und im Folgenden von Wikipedia


	2. Grapefruit Moon

„Wer ist das?“

John lächelt sein Familienlächeln, als er durch die Tür tritt und Toby ihn anspringt.

„Das“, sage ich und versuche den aufgeregten Köter zurückzuziehen. „Ist Toby!“ John hat Henry in einem von diesen Babytragedingern dabei und stellt ihn auf dem Couchtisch ab. Marys Stimme unten bei Mrs. Hudson.

Ich halte den Hund zurück und greife in sein dichtes Nackenfell. „Guter Junge“, murmele ich und schicke ihn mit einem Klaps in die Küche, wo er eine Runde dreht und sofort wieder zurückkommt. Er findet John spannend, tänzelt mit wedelndem Schwanz um seine Beine. Kann man es ihm verübeln?

„Ein ausgedienter Schnüffelhund. Lestrade hat ihn mir gebracht. Ich habe ihn quasi vor dem Einschläfern gerettet“, erkläre ich und das, was ich sagen will, klingt hohl, während das, was ich eigentlich sagen will, in einem gequälten Atem dazwischen liegt.

„Oh nein“, sagt John und strahlt übers ganze Gesicht, als er in die Hocke geht und der schwarzgraue Schnauzer ihm hechelnd in die Arme springt. Ich mache ein Foto in meinem Kopf und hänge es an die Wand.

„Na du, na du“, sagt er (was man eben so sagt) und schaut lächelnd zu mir auf. Es ist ein trauriges Lächeln, das langsam versiegt. John ist der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, der lächelt, wenn er traurig ist.

 _Affäre—_  
_bezeichnet einen Skandal in Politik, Wirtschaft oder Medien, ein sexuelles Liebesabenteuer, das oft gleichzeitig mit einer bestehenden Partnerschaft stattfindet, oder eine unangenehme, dunkle, peinliche oder skandalöse Angelegenheit._

 

„Ok, Windeln sind hier, Babybrei ist ausreichend da, sein Einschlaftuch, was noch… Hast du schon mal ein Baby gewickelt?“ John, der sich nervös den Nacken kratzt.

„Ich“, sage ich und betrachte das Baby, „habe ein YouTube-Tutorial gesehen.“

„Oh, ok, gut“, sagt John und lacht verlegen. „Na dann.“

Henry, der mit seinen runzligen Fäusten ins Leere greift. Er schaut mich mit großen Augen an. Auch sein Lächeln versiegt. Dann zeigt er mir nur noch seinen fleischigen Zahndamm. Quietscht, als John seine Arme knufft. Ich kann mich kaum noch aufrecht halten.

„Sicher, dass du das schaffst?“, fragt John und streicht sich selbstvergessen über den Bart. Er ist ein bisschen fransig geworden, schimmert aschblond, rötlich und grau.

Ob ich sicher bin, dass ich das schaffe?

Gott, nein, denke ich und schaue ihn schweratmend an.

„Natürlich“, sage ich abtuend. „Ich mag Kinder.“

„Tust du nicht“, sagt er und lacht sein warmes Lachen. Ich verschiebe meinen Mund. Ich glaub ich lächle auch. _Ich bin wie ein Baby. Ich lächle zurück, wann immer du mich anlächelst. Auch wenn ich—_

_Auch wenn ich weinen möchte._

Dann muss er verlegen zur Seite schauen, räuspert sich, als Mary fröhlich zur Tür reinkommt.

„Soo, kann’s losgehen?“

Mary.

Mary weiß, wenn ich flunkere. Sie sieht mir in die Augen und sie sieht etwas. Sie weiß nicht was es ist, aber sie weiß, dass es da ist. Und sie weiß, dass ich weiß, dass sie es weiß. Also muss ich wegsehen. Wir reden über Henry, was er braucht, was er mag, was er nicht mag. Wann er isst, wann er schläft, wann er schreit, was zu tun ist.

Ich nicke gelangweilt, beiße am Nagel meines Daumens herum. Sie sagt irgendetwas. Belangloses. Doch alles, was ich höre ist, _ich weiß, dass du auf meinen Mann stehst. Und ich werde dir eine Kugel zwischen die Augen schießen, wenn ich rausfinde, dass du mit ihm schläfst.._

Sie hat genauso viel Angst davor ihn zu verlieren wie ich.

„Außerdem wollten wir dich fragen“, sagt John schließlich und legt seinen Arm in Marys Kreuz, um aus einem Ich ein Wir zu machen. „Wir wollten dich gerne fragen“, sagt er lachend und kratzt sich an seinem Bart, „ob du die Patenschaft für Henry übernehmen würdest.“

Ich schlucke. Sie sehen so verboten gut zusammen aus. Mr. und Mrs. Watson. Wie aus einem Guss. Wenn er sie küsst, muss er sich nicht auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, denke ich trübe.

Ich frag mich, wer von beiden das will. John, der mir nichtmal in die Augen sehen kann. Oder Mary, die mir nur noch in die Augen sieht. Wie eine Forscherin.

„Überleg es dir“, sagen sie und verschwinden in ihren Sexurlaub.

Ich schließe die Tür hinter ihnen. Streiche mir mein Jackett glatt und visiere das Babytrageding auf dem Sofatisch an. Nähere mich ihm ehrfürchtig, bis ich den Wurm darin erkennen kann. Eigentlich gar nicht so übel, denke ich, als er mich mit großen Augen anstarrt. Ich könnte ihn hier stehen lassen, am Laptop recherchieren, ein paar Experimente machen. Das macht eigentlich kaum einen Unterschied. Irgendwie als hätte man sich ein neues Möbelstück in den Raum gestellt, denke ich zufrieden und streiche mit dem Fingerrücken über seine rosige Babywange. Woraufhin er gequält das Gesicht verzieht und in jenes atemlose Geschrei ausbricht, wie man es sonst nur aus Kaufhäusern kennt.

„Janine?“, sage ich panisch ins Telefon, als ich schon alles versucht habe. Wippen, durch die Gegend tragen, Kuscheltuch, Kuscheltier, Puppentheater. Als ich ihm den Totenschädel zeige ist einen Moment Ruhe (guter Junge), dann erneutes Geschrei. Toby, der anfängt zu bellen. Es klingt, als würde ein Schwein geschlachtet.

Als Janine kommt, hocke ich ratlos auf dem Fußboden und halte mir den Kopf. „Bitte, bitte mach, dass es aufhört“, flehe ich und sie schmeißt lachend ihre Tasche aufs Sofa. „Ooh, komm mal her! Wen haben wir denn da! Wen haben wir denn da!“, sagt sie mit einer Stimme, die ich noch nie im Leben gehört habe. Sie nimmt ihn aus seinem Trageding und drückt ihn an ihre Brust. „Siehst du, siehst du, ist doch alles nur halbsowild“, murmelt sie und Henry verschluckt sich noch ein paar Mal an seinen Schreien, dann verstummt er.

„Kein Wunder, dass er schreit“, sagt sie, „deine ungelenken Berührungen sind wie die eines Gerippes“, fügt sie unnötigerweise hinzu und wiegt ihn an ihrer üppigen Brust. Er hängt nur da, atemlos verweint schaut er über ihre Schulter. Ich nehme seine Faust und hebe sie ein paar Mal hoch und runter. Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso ich das tue. Wieso tun Menschen überhaupt irgendetwas?

„Sherlock Holmes, sieh dich nur an!“, sagt sie abends bei einem Glas Wein. Sie zeigt mir wie man Babys hält und so sitze ich schon eine Weile auf dem Sofa mit dem kleinen Watson an meiner Brust. Er gräbt sich in mein T-Shirt und hält sich an mir fest. Merkwürdig.

„Sitzt hier mit einem schreienden Baby, verliebst dich in einen verheirateten Mann. Ich erkenn dich gar nicht wieder.“

„Als ich mich in ihn verliebt habe, war er noch nicht verheiratet“, brumme ich und mache Sachen mit Henrys Faust.

Es hat keinen Sinn, Janine was vorzumachen. Sie ist eine Frau. Sie sieht uns zusammen und ich bin so ungeübt darin, Gefühle zu haben, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich sie verstecken soll.

„Was soll ich tun?“, frage ich also. Hier und jetzt in meinem hilflosesten Moment.

„Sherlock Holmes fragt um Rat?“, sagt sie amüsiert und knetet ihren Fuß.

„Ich bin, kein Experte, auf diesem Gebiet“, sage ich kleinlaut. Es ist mir peinlich. Aber wenn man etwas nicht weiß, muss man es zugeben.

Sie starrt einen Moment versonnen ins Kaminfeuer und trinkt einen Schluck von ihrem Wein. Dann blickt sie mir fest in die Augen und spricht aus, was ich nicht zu denken wage.

„Er wird dir das Herz brechen.“

Ich nicke gefasst und bohre meine langen Finger in den kleinen Babykörper. Es ist schon lange nicht mehr klar, wer sich hier an wem festhält.

***

Mit ein bisschen Geigenspiel bringe ich ihn zum Schlafen. Kinderspiel. _Hush, little baby, don’t say a word…_

Mein Herz blutet, während ich spiele. Und so werde ich doch sentimental.

Ich setze den Geigenbogen ab. Stille. Ein Bus, der durch Pfützen fährt. Henry, der in seinem Körbchen liegt und schläft. So friedlich. „Gute Nacht, kleiner Watson“, flüstere ich und nestele ein bisschen an seiner Kuscheldecke. Da ist ein Körnchen unter seinem rechten Auge. Wo habe ich das nur schon mal gesehen?

***

Es muss ein lächerliches Bild abgeben. Wie ich mit dem Baby im Arm und der Windeltasche und all dem um der Schulter durch das St. Barth’s haste. Personal, das mir selbstgefällig zulächelt. Manche bleiben stehen, verschütten ihren Kaffee, als ich durch die Flure presche. Keine Zeit. Für gar nichts. Ihr könnt ruhig lachen. Aber ihr wisst doch, ich bin immer der, der zuletzt lacht.

„Molly, ich brauche einen Vaterschaftstest, sofort!“, rufe ich, als ich ins Labor stürme. Sie macht das Gesicht, das Frauen immer machen, wenn sie einen Mann mit einem Baby sehen. Es beginnt mich zu nerven.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, es ist nicht von Ihnen“, sagt sie und kichert. Also dafür habe ich echt keine Zeit.

Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Können Sie mal halten“, sage ich und drücke ihr das Baby in die Arme. Danke.

„Haben Sie überhaupt…“, sagt sie und sieht aus wie eine Kindergärtnerin.

Ich hole einen kleinen Druckverschlussbeutel aus der Innentasche meines Mantels und werfe ihn auf die Ablage.

„Was ist das?“, fragt Molly kurzatmig? „Das ist doch nicht.“

„Ein paar von Johns Haaren“, sage ich lustlos und werfe den Mantel über den Stuhl an meiner Arbeitsfläche.

„Weiß John davon?“, sagt sie piepsig und mir wird ganz flau im Magen von ihrer ewigen Fragerei.

„Was macht das für einen Unterschied?“, sage ich und trete vor ihr und das Baby. Er steckt seine Faust in seinen Mund und schaut mich mit großen Augen an. Dieser Blick, denke ich. _Es gibt nur einen, der dich so anschaut._ Ich streiche ihm über den Kopf. Sein ganzer Schädel passt in meine Hand. Warmer, weicher Flaum. Meine Fingerspitzen, die über seine Fontanelle gleiten. Will ich es wissen? Will ich es wirklich wissen? Was wenn du nicht Johns bist? Es wird ihn zerstören. Und dann, dann wird es mich zerstören. Ich spiele mit seinem weichen Haar. Süße, flaumige Unschuld. Lasse es zwischen meine Finger rieseln wie Sand, bis ich ein einzelnes zu fassen kriege. Ich ziehe es mit einem Ruck heraus und sein Gesicht ist, als würde man einen Spiegel zerspringen sehen. Tut mir leid, es musste sein.

„Bringen Sie ihn raus!“, rufe ich von meinem Arbeitsplatz aus und wedel mit der Hand zur Tür, als sich mir die Eingeweide zusammenziehen von seinem Geschrei.

„Sie sind ein herzloser Mensch!“, zischt Molly mit dem kreischenden Bündel gegen ihren Kittel gepresst.

„Wie Sie meinen, aber bitte, gehen Sie“, verlange ich und, mir einen letzteren finsteren Blick zuwerfend stemmt sie ihren Körper gegen die Tür und verschwindet mit wedelndem Pferdeschwanz.

***

Sie haben sich ein Haus gekauft. Buckinghamshire. Fünfundzwanzig Minuten mit dem Zug von Marylebone. Aber es könnte genauso gut Frankreich oder die Schweiz oder der verdammte Nordpol sein. Es macht keinen Unterschied.

Komm zurück, denke ich und werfe die Kippe in den Schnee.

Komm zurück, nuschele ich fiebrig in seine Haare, wann immer wir Sex haben. Viel zu selten.

Ein bläulicher Schleier liegt über dem Ort. Irgendwo läuten Kirchenglocken. Das nackte Gestrüpp der Bäume, das in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel ragt. Verrußte Backsteinhäuser, beschlagene Fenster und karge Weihnachtsdeko, wohin man sieht. Jene Art dröge Ortschaft, durch die man sonst nur mit dem Zug fährt und von der man hofft, dass man sie schnell hinter sich lässt.

Das bist nicht du, John, denke ich, als ich mit schwerem Mantel durch die Straßen streife. Ich kenne dich. Das bist alles nicht du. Toby, der tapfer neben mir hertrottet. Das bist du nicht gewohnt, Toby, was? Du liebst die Gefahr!

Ich läute die Klingel, starre trübe vor mich hin, der Gedanke das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen ist mir zuwider. Das und nicht zu wissen, wer es sein wird, der mir da die Tür öffnet. Wird es Mary sein? Mir ein Lächeln und höfliche Wort abzuringen würde mir so schwer fallen wie mir ein Bein abzusägen. Wird es John sein? In dem Fall müsste ich wohl einfach sterben.

Aber ich sterbe nicht. Nicht heute und nicht morgen. Ich halte mich schweratmend aufrecht und reiche ihm mein Gastgebergeschenk.

„Was ist das?“, fragt er und lächelt in den leeren Raum.

„Marmelade“, sage ich und schaue dich an, wie ich dich die letzten Monate immer anschaue.

Frauen merken so etwas, sagt Janine. Frauen sind Liebesdetektive.

„Mrs. Hudson hat sie mir in die Hand gedrückt. Sie sagt, das gehört sich so.“

Ich wedele damit vor ihm herum, bis er es zögerlich annimmt.

„Schade, dass sie nicht kommen konnte“, sagt er. Wir begrüßen uns wie zwei Fremde. Zum Glück sieht uns keiner. Er würde sofort wissen, wie verliebt wir sind.

„Das ist der hässlichste Pulli, den ich jemals gesehen habe“, sage ich und lache mild. Es ist etwas zu eng hier im Flur. Etwas zu warm. Der Geruch von Wäsche aus dem Waschkeller. Bald der Geruch von Weihnachtsbraten, der von der Küche aus zu uns herüberwabert. Fröhliche Stimmen und das Geklimper von Geschirr.

„Das ist so Tradition“, lacht John und zupft sich verlegen an seinem Strickpulli. Ich will dich küssen, hörst du. Mehr als jemals zuvor. Und weil wir beide wissen, dass ich das will, lehnt er sich zu Toby herunter und strubbelt durch sein langes Mischlingsfell. „Na du“, sagt er in gängiger Hundesprache und dann, weil er gerade so fröhlich ist, umarmt er mich doch. Dankbar drücke ich ihn an meinen Körper. _Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, mein Gott, ich liebe dich._

Warme Tränen des Glückes und der Trauer, die in meinen Augen aufquellen. Eine dumme körperliche Reaktion auf deine Nähe, denke ich und hoffe, das ist nur der scharfe Geruch von Zwiebeln, der in der Luft liegt. Es müssen die Zwiebeln sein, denke ich trübe und frage mich, warum sich jede Begrüßung anfühlt wie ein Abschied.

Er löst sich von mir und schaut mich mit großen Augen an. Und einen Moment, als er viel zu nahe bei mir steht und wir uns in die Augen sehen und beide nicht wissen, was wir sagen sollen, denke ich, er gehört mir. _Deine Hand ist noch in meinem Nacken, ist dir das klar?_ Sanft streichelt sie durch meine Locken. Eine viel zu intime Berührung in einem Haus voller Menschen, Babys und Hunde.

„Da ist ja meine Lieblingsspürnase!“

Janine, die klackernd in den Flur tritt. Ich bin wieder ein einzelner Mann. Ein einzelner Mann in einem Flur. John, der seinen Höflichkeitsabstand einhält. Viel zu höflich, für meinen Geschmack. _Ich weiß, wie du schmeckst, ich weiß, wie du riechst, wie du schniefst und keuchst, wie dein Geschlecht in meiner Hand liegt, ich höre dir beim Atmen zu, wenn du schläfst. Und einen Moment bin ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt._ Schaut mich an! Hier steht der glücklichste Mensch der Welt!

Janine mit ihrem breiten Weinlächeln, stöckelt mit einem Glas auf mich zu, nur um sich im letzten Moment runterzubeugen und Toby in ihre Arme springen zu lassen.

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich dich meine“, sagt sie lachend in mein Ohr, als sie mir zur Begrüßung einen Kuss an der Wange vorbei gibt.

„Nicht eine Sekunde“, sage ich trocken.

Wir sind zu viert. Zu sechst, wenn man den Hund und das Baby dazuzählt. Henry, der in seinem Kleinemenschenanzug in der Wiege liegt und vor sich hinbrabbelt. Toby, der mit spitzen Ohren an meiner Seite sitzt und zu mir aufsieht. „Noch mehr Wein?“, fragt John und schenkt Janine mehr Wein ins Glas. Mary, die immer wieder hoffnungsvoll lächelnd zwischen Janine und mir hin und her sieht. John, der meinen Blick meidet, darum bemüht seine Frau anzustrahlen. Und immer wieder Janine, die meinen Oberschenkel knufft, wenn ich John zu lange anstarre.

Ich muss dringend lernen, wie man es versteckt. Ich muss lernen, wie man richtig verliebt ist. Und dann muss ich lernen wie man es versteckt vor Leuten, die eine lange Vorgeschichte im Verliebtsein haben.

Fürs erste mache ich ein paar Witze und alle lachen darüber. _Merkst du es eigentlich, John? Wie sich schon die ganze Zeit unsere Knie berühren?_

Sie beginnen über Leute zu reden, die nicht anwesend sind. Molly, die abgesagt hat aus Angst, dass ich da sein könnte. Lestrade, der nicht kommen wollte, aus Angst, dass Molly da sein könnte. Mycroft, der abgesagt hat, aus Angst, dass Menschen da sein könnten. Und immer wieder Lestrade und ob ich nicht mehr über diese Sache mit ihm und seiner Frau wüsste. Ob sie wohl einen Liebhaber hat. Wann sie sich wohl endlich trennen werden. Dinge, über die man beim Dinner eben so redet, um nicht allzu genau auf sich selbst schauen zu müssen.

Ich strecke meinen Arm aus und schiebe meine Hand in Tobys Nacken. Man gewöhnt sich dran. An so einen Köter, der einem bedingungslos hinterherläuft. Ich lächle mild. Ein dumpfes Stimmengemenge, das ich nur noch als solches wahrnehme. Gelegentliches Lachen. Johns Blick, der sich im Ausschnitt meines purpurnen Hemdes verfängt. _Na, gefällt dir das, John?_

Ich mag ein großer Junge sein, aber ich weiß um meine Wirkung. Ich weiß, was ich tue, wenn ich das purpurne statt das cremefarbene Hemd wähle. Ich weiß, was ich tue, wenn ich die oberen zwei Knöpfe öffne und es so ein bisschen schief über meiner Schulter hängt. So wie jetzt. Und wenn ich mir durch die Haare fahre und mir die Locken schwer in der Stirn hängen, dann weiß ich ebenfalls, was ich tue. Wenn ich mich so zurücklehne und die Knöpfe über meinen Muskeln spannen. Was passiert, wenn ich ein herbes Parfum trage. Und soll ich dir mal was verraten, John? Ich weiß es nicht erst seit gestern.

Umso erstaunlicher ist es, dass wir jetzt hier so sitzen. In dieser verrückten Konstellation. Du und Mary. Ich und Janine. Der verdammte Christbaum drüben im Wohnzimmer.

„Bei Hamleys sagten sie, er sei kleinkindtauglich“, sage ich unbeholfen, als ich mich ins Wohnzimmer zurückziehe und einen Paddingtonbären in Henrys Weihnachtssocke stopfe.

„Du bei Hamleys?“, sagt er und lacht mit einem Glas Weihnachtspunsch in der Hand. „Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.“ Seine Augen funkeln und flackern im schummrigen Wohnzimmerlicht. „Ich mein all die Modellhubschrauber, die dort durch die Gegend fliegen. Hast du nicht Angst, dass sie sich in deinen Haaren verfangen?“ _Wäre es möglich, dass du bereits ein bisschen zuviel von dem Weihnachtspunsch hattest?_

„Die gute Laune der Angestellten macht mir noch viel mehr Angst“, sage ich und dann lachen wir beide traurig.

Und es ist ein allzu flauschiger Moment. Ich, John. Der Christbaumschmuck, die verschwommenen Lichter. Und so lasse ich mich einen Moment dazu hinreißen, mich zu ihm herunterzubeugen. _Du solltest mal deinen Blick sehen. Keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht küssen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier._

Stattdessen lege ich meine Lippen an sein Ohr und inhaliere den Duft von Haarshampoo und Schweiß, als ich leise an ihm vorbeiraune:

„Und wenn ich dich dann zum ersten Mal küsse“, du ziehst die Luft nervös ein und gerätst leicht ins Schwanken (einem anderen als mir wäre es gar nicht aufgefallen), „wird es mit Bart sein oder ohne?“

 _Eine fiese Frage, ich weiß. Aber dein Blick ist Antwort genug. Dunkel und ratlos, so habe ich dich am liebsten._ Ich nehme seine Hand. Hebe sie sachte und drehe die Handfläche nach oben, während er unter meinen Blicken zergeht wie weicher Kerzenwachs. Ich lege meine Lippen in sie hinein mit dem allersanftesten Druck, schmecke Salz und Seife und lächle zufrieden, als ich ihn dort stehen lasse und in den Flur gehe, um mir meinen Mantel überzustreifen.

„Du gehst?“

Spielerische Empörung bei den angetrunkenen Frauen. John, der am Türrahmen weiter hinten steht und wie geschlagen vor sich hinstarrt.

„Ich muss, das Verbrechen schläft nicht“, sage ich – Phrasen, die jeder gerne von mir hören will. Wickele meinen Schal um und stelle meinen Kragen auf. _Wir werden nie zu Hamleys gehen, nicht wahr John? Ich und der kleine Watson auf meinen Schultern. Hubschrauber, Geschrei, gute Laune, wohin man sich auch wendet. Du denkst, ich will das nicht. Aber die traurige Wahrheit ist, dass du es nicht willst. Und so kann man sich das alles hübsch zurecht legen, nicht wahr?_

Ich greife in die Innentasche meines Mantels und ziehe eine Packung Dunhill International hervor. „Na komm“, flüstere ich und nehme Toby bei der Leine. Ein eiskalter Wind, der durch die Reihenhäuser peitscht. Keine Menschenseele weit und breit, sodass wir uns die Freiheit nehmen abseits des unebenen Fußweges auf der Pflastersteinstraße zu laufen. Unter einer Laterne bleibe ich stehen, um mir eine Zigarette anzustecken. Ich versuche dreimal das Feuerzeug zu entflammen, beim dritten Mal klappt es. Ich blase den Rauch in die kalte Winterluft. Der Mond, der trübe und unförmig am Himmel hängt. Wie eine Grapefruit, denke ich, und verliere mich einen Moment in der Betrachtung. Weiße Atemwölkchen, die in die Luft steigen. Irgendwo das Quietschen eines Zauns. Es ist so ruhig, dass man das Knistern der Zigarette hören kann, wenn man daran zieht. Und alles wäre so friedlich, läge da nicht dieses unheilvolle Vibrieren in der Luft. Ein elektrisches Surren, kaum wahrnehmbar für jemanden, der morgens das Küchenradio einschaltet und die Musik, die sie dort spielen, für den Soundtrack seines Lebens hält.

„Hey!“, dringt seine piepsige Stimme durch die Winterluft wie eine scharfe Böe. Mit verschränkten Armen läuft er auf mich zu. Es knirscht unter seinen festen Schritten. Das Geräusch von Schnee, Matsch und Kälte. Streusalz, das sich in Schuhsohlen frisst und mit nach Hause geschleppt wird. Bald in der ganzen Wohnung. Bald im ganzen Haus.

Er hat sich nicht recht ausgedacht, was er sagen will, wenn er hier ist, also steht er jetzt fröstelnd vor mir und starrt mit einem festgefrorenen Lächeln an mir vorbei in die Dunkelheit.

„I-i-ich…“ Er lacht und schnieft und wischt sich verlegen über die Nase. Es ist, als würden die Worte, die er sagen will, einfach verpuffen und wie hektische weiße Wölkchen aus seinem Mund in den Nachthimmel steigen.

„John“, sage ich sanft und es knirscht und knackt, als ich meine Zigarette im Straßenkies zertrete. John, der mir stoisch auf die Brust starrt.

„Geh nicht“, sagt er und ballt seine Fäuste. Bereit zu sterben.

Ich lächle mild und weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was ich darauf sagen soll. Stattdessen nehme ich mir den Schal ab und trete näher an ihn heran. Blicke in große unsichere Augen, als ich ihn sorgsam um seinen Hals lege. „Ssch“, sage ich und lege meinen Kopf an seine Stirn. Wühle mit kalten Fingern in seinem fussligen Bart.

Aufgewühlt schließt er die Augen, sein zittriger weißer Atem, der sich mit meinem vermischt. Ich küsse ihn auf die Stirn, mehr hat er nicht verdient.

***

„Wie geht es Ihrem Sohn, John?“

Johns Gesicht ist wie versteinert. In seinen Augen brennt der blanke Zorn.

„Wussten Sie von dem Vaterschaftstest, den Sherlock hinter ihrem Rücken angefertigt hat?“

Und plötzlich huscht ein Schatten über sein Gesicht. Er wirft mir einen unsicheren Blick zu.

„Wollen Sie das Ergebnis gar nicht wissen?“, sagt Moran höchst zufrieden mit sich. John, der hart schluckt. So, denke ich, sieht ein gebrochener Mann aus.

„Nein“, keucht er stimmlos. „Was? Ich kann Sie nicht hören!“ Moran, der sich eine brennende Zigarette zwischen die Lippen klemmt und einhändig ein zerknittertes Dokument aus seiner Gesäßtasche zieht. Er schüttelt es in der Luft aus, um es zu entfalten.

„Nein“, sagt John kraftlos und ballt die Fäuste. Er sieht weder mich noch Moran noch Mary an.

„Oh, es ist manchmal so schwer, sich zu entscheiden, nicht wahr, John?“, grinst Moran, während der rote Punkt des Lasers auf Johns Brust tanzt.

„Aber es wird Zeit, John! Zeit sich zu entscheiden!

Der Mann, den Sie lieben? Oder die Mutter Ihres Kindes?“

Er lacht.

„Obwohl? Ist es wirklich Ihr Kind?“

Mary, deren Rufe verstummt sind und die jeden Halt verloren haben.

An diesem Punkt befürchte ich, dass John in Ohnmacht fällt.

„Und plötzlich erscheint alles in einem neuen Licht, nicht wahr?“

***

_It’s been seven hours and fifteen days..._

Jemand musste das Radio eingeschaltet haben. Denn ohne, dass ich wusste, wieso, hielt ich plötzlich inne und starrte minutenlang vor mich hin. Das ist jetzt schon ein paar Wochen her. Ich sezierte gerade das Herz eines Mannes Mitte dreißig und dachte mir nichts Böses, als ein dummer Popsong über mich kam wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Inzwischen heule ich wie ein Schlosshund. Sitze am Weihnachtsabend ketterauchend auf dem Teppich und lasse das Lied laufen, dass der Boden, auf dem ich sitze, vibriert. Toby, der Mitleid mit mir hat und zu mir rübertrottet. Ich streichle, durch Tränen lachend, durch sein Fell.

„So weit ist es also schon mit mir gekommen“, sage ich lachend, als ich in sein dichtes Nackenfell greife.

_It's been so lonely without you here..._

Dröhnt es durch die Wohnung und plötzlich ist alles so lächerlich. Die Tapete, die Wandfarbe, das Bild da an der Wand. Alles, was zu mir gehört ist lächerlich.

John, der plötzlich in der Tür steht.

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte“, sagt Mrs. Hudson, als ich sie entsetzt anschaue. „Er hört schon seit Stunden dieses Lied“, ruft sie besorgt durch die Musik und wendet sich an John, der verständnisvoll nickt. Mrs. Hudson, die überfordert die Tür hinter sich schließt.

Verweint schaue ich zu ihm auf. Er verschränkt die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und schaut nur betreten. _Du hast dir den Bart abrasiert?_

_Nothing compares..._

Schwerfällig erhebe ich mich und taumele etwas, als ich ihm mit festem Blick gegenübertrete. Er starrt mit flackernden Augen auf meine Brust. Schwankt etwas in meinen Armen, als ich ihn hier und da berühre. Er riecht nach herbem Aftershave. Seine Rasur ist nicht lang her. Wir wanken leicht zu dem Song. Seine Hände krallen sich in den Kragen meines Shirts. Immer tapfer an mir vorbeisehend, bis er mit mir gegen die Wand stürzt und mir das Hemd aufreißt. Schnaufend presst er sein Gesicht auf meine Brust, beißt in mein mageres Fleisch, krallt die schwitzigen Hände in meine Muskeln. Ich lächle wohlwollend. Lege meinen Finger unter sein Kinn und hebe seinen Kopf. Mit großen Augen schaut er mich an. Ich streife seine Lippen. Es ist so zäh und träge. Ich zergehe in seinen Armen wie Butter.

 _Ein Kuss—_  
_ist ein oraler Körperkontakt mit einer Person oder einem Gegenstand; gilt in vielen Kulturen als Ausdruck von Liebe, Freundschaft und Ehrerbietung. Die Bedeutung des Kusses, insbesondere des in der Öffentlichkeit entbotenen Kusses, ist jedoch kulturell unterschiedlich. In der westlichen Kultur ist der Kuss meist Ausdruck von Liebe und Zuneigung; häufig auch als Bestandteil sexueller Betätigung._

Immer wieder lehnt er keuchend gegen mich und immer wieder finden sich unsere Lippen, unsere Zungen, unsere Blicke.

 _Nothing compares to you,_ singt Sinead sich tapfer durch den Song, als unsere Hände schwitzig in einander greifen. Dies sind die Momente, für die ich lebe. Und dies sind die Momente, an denen ich zugrunde gehe.


	3. White Noise

_Ohnmacht—_   
_psychische Macht- oder Hilflosigkeit in einer Situation, oder das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und mangelnden Einflussmöglichkeiten im Verhältnis zu etwa den eigenen Wünschen, subjektiv angenommenen und objektiven Notwendigkeiten oder dem Überlebenswillen. Ohnmachtsgefühle können mit Angst, Wut und Frustration einhergehen._

Als Kind hat mich Mycroft auf einer Schaukel eingedreht. Meine Hand geriet zwischen die sich eindrehenden Ketten, riss mir die Haut auf und Mycroft lachte nur immer zu. Der Schmerz war so übermächtig, dass mir der Atem stockte. Mycroft, der davon nichts ahnte, erreichte den Höhepunkt seiner Freude, indem er mich in die andere Richtung herumwirbelte. Und ich blutete und verzog das Gesicht, als der Schrei mir in der Kehle stecken blieb. Es war der erste große Schmerz, der mir durch einen Fremden zugefügt wurde.

***

Ich könnte dir stundenlang in den Nacken starren. Wenn ich um 10 Uhr morgens aufwache und du so verdreht mit dem Rücken zu mir liegst, dann kann es schonmal vorkommen, dass ich mich in der Betrachtung deiner verschwommenen Konturen verliere. Deine blassen, kraftlosen Schultern im faden Tageslicht. Dein Hinterkopf. Der Haarzipfel da in deinem Nacken. Es ist der Teil deines Körpers, über den sich ein ganzes Gedicht schreiben lässt. Ich möchte dich küssen und in den Armen bergen und „Alles wird gut“ in dein Ohr faseln. Natürlich wollte ich das schon immer. Wenn du früher (jetzt muss ich schon ‚früher’ sagen) über deinem Laptop gekauert und mit zwei Fingern deine Geschichten über mich eingetippt hast. Dann habe ich mit meinen Fish and Chips hinter dir gestanden und einen Moment das Kauen vergessen. Wie du so völlig versunken bist in dem, was du tust. Deine weichen Züge, dein runder Hinterkopf, der Kragen deines Wollpullis. Ich blickte dich an und habe es nicht verstanden. Ich habe es nie verstanden. Nicht einmal, als ich einen Blick durch den Türschlitz der offenstehenden Badezimmertür geworfen habe und an dir kleben geblieben bin wie eine Fliege an Fliegenpapier. Es waren nur ein paar Sekunden, aber sie haben gereicht. Das Bild von dir in karierten Boxershorts und Unterhemd, das sich in meinen Kopf gebrannt und immer wieder eingeschlichen hat—je mehr ich es verdrängt habe. Und ich schluckte nur und stand da, verloren wie ein Junge auf dem Schulhof, als der einzige Gedanke, der mir kam, der folgende war:

Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du unter den karierten Hemden und den hässlichen Pullis, die du immer trägst, einen Bizeps hast.

Ich habe dazu onaniert. Und erst, als ich dies zuließ, begann ich, es zu kontrollieren. Kein John mehr, der in Unterhemd und Boxershorts in meinen Gedankenpalast schlich und all meine wunderbare Ordnung durcheinander brachte. Dessen Hundemarke auf seinen zuckenden Brustmuskeln klebte. Der meine Dokumente vom Schreibtisch fegte, um sich breitbeinig draufzusetzen. Der in einem Gerichtssaal voller Zeugen stand und mit den Daumen am Saum seiner Unterwäsche spielte: „Wanna see some more?“

Ich habe es dir nie gesagt, aber es sind diese Aufnahmen von dir, dein Nacken, deine Legomännchenfrisur, deine sich ständig ballenden Fäuste und an einsamen Nächten in schäbigen Absteigen auch dein Feinrippunterhemd, die mich während meines Exils am Leben gehalten haben. Das alles, dachte ich ins Kissen seufzend, das alles ist meins.

Das alles, keuche ich jetzt in deinen Nacken, ist meins. „Meins“, hauche ich und reibe mein Geschlecht an deinem Hintern. „Meins“, immer wieder wie ein Mantra, kralle die gierigen Finger in deine Brustmuskeln. Du wachst auf und lachst kurz. „Sherlock“, murmelst du schläfrig meinen Namen. „Sherl!“, lachst du, als ich meine Hand in deine Boxershorts schiebe. „Du bist so schön“, fasele ich in deine warmen Strohhaare, fahre mit meinen Lippen über die salzig verklebte Haut in deinem Nacken. Über deine Schulter, wo ich einen Moment verharre und mich an dir festsauge. Beobachte, wie die Haut sich verfärbt. Eine beiläufige Rötung. Wie verschmierter Lippenstift.

Die Leute sagen, ich hätte meinen Spürsinn verloren. Aber das stimmt nicht. Ich habe lediglich meine Interessen verlagert. Du bist mein neues Experiment.

Und so erweitere ich die Liste, die in der Schublade in meinem Nachtschrank liegt:

 

_29\. Januar 2011_   
_Wer ist John Watson?_

_John Watson ist ein Idiot_

_…_

_John Watson trägt Jeans und karierte Hemden, eine Auswahl an Cardigans, Pullis und Parkas_

_Dann hat er noch dieses Ausgeh-Jackett, das aus dem gleichen samtigen Stoff gemacht ist wie seine Stimme_

_…_

_John Watson hat eine Narbe an der rechten Schulter (eine Schusswunde?)_   
_Er badet stundenlang und wenn er anschließend im karierten Frotteebademantel durch die Wohnung läuft, hängt der Duft von Seife und Lavendel in der Luft_

_…_

_John Watson ist ein Romantiker_

_..._

_John Watson hat aschblondes Haar—manchmal schimmert es im richtigen Licht (was ist richtiges Licht?)_   
_Manchmal kichert er_   
_Manchmal sage ich Dinge, nur damit er kichert_   
_Manchmal legt er die Stirn in Falten und blinzelt mich an_   
_Manchmal sage ich Dinge, nur damit er genau das tut_

_—sein zweiter Vorname ist Hamish_

_Hamish_

_Der Duft von Kaffeesatz, Wolle und Zahnpasta, wann immer John in der Nähe ist._

_John Watson—hat einen besonderen Fetisch dafür, meinen Penis durch den Stoff meiner Pyjamahose zu reiben. Hinterlässt spuren von Speichel auf dem Stoff meines T-Shirts, wenn er mich küsst und beißt und gerade genug an meiner Hose zerrt, um meine Beckenknochen freizulegen._

Manchmal trage ich Pyjamahose und T-Shirt, nur damit er genau das tut.

***

_Sex—_   
_Unter Sex versteht man die praktische Ausübung von Sexualität. Im allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch bezeichnet Sex sexuelle Handlungen zwischen zwei oder mehreren Sexualpartnern …Sex erfüllt zahlreiche Funktionen: Er befriedigt die Libido, dient in Form des Geschlechtsverkehrs der Fortpflanzung und drückt in der Regel als wichtige Form der sozialen Interaktion Gefühle der Zärtlichkeit, Zuneigung und Liebe aus. Besonders in Liebesbeziehungen kann das Sexualleben eine zentrale Rolle als Ausdruck der Verbundenheit der Partner spielen. Er ist jedoch nicht ausschließlich an Liebesbeziehungen bzw. Partnerverbundenheit gekoppelt._   
_Sexueller Kontakt unter Tieren wird für gewöhnlich Begattung genannt. In der Regel handelt es sich dort um rein instinktgesteuertes Verhalten, das ausschließlich der Fortpflanzung dient. Bei einer Reihe von Arten, etwa den Bonobos und Delfinen, ist der Sex ähnlich wie beim Menschen auch Teil der sozialen Interaktion. Beim Menschen ist Sex kein reines Instinktverhalten mehr, sondern unterliegt bewussten Entscheidungsprozessen._

***

Immer wenn Billy hier war, riecht die Wohnung nach Suff und Urin. Ich musste Toby ins Schlafzimmer sperren, aus Angst er würde das Klappergestell überwältigen.

„Haben Sie’s dabei?“, habe ich im Zwielicht des Flurs geflüstert.

„Ja, aber seien Sie vorsichtig, Mr. ’Olmes“, hat er heiser hervorgepresst. „Das Zeug reißt Ihnen glatt den Boden unter den Füßen weg.“

„Ich kann’s kaum erwarten“, habe ich mit funkelnden Augen gesagt, ihm das Geld gegeben und einen Verschlussbeutel mit weißem Pulver dafür bekommen.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass Sie so nen erlesenen Musikgeschmack haben“, nuschelte er, weil ich Kate Bush auf Endlosschleife laufen ließ.

„Was geht Sie das an.“

„Ich sag ja bloß“, zuckte er mit den Schultern und musterte mich mit seinen müden Augen.

„Seien Sie bloß vorsichtig, mann. Sie sind’n feiner Kerl, würde nur ungern sehn, wie Sie vor die Hunde gehn.“

„Werden Sie jetzt sentimental, Wiggins?“, sagte ich launisch und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Mitleid ist wirklich das Unerträglichste. Ich verdiene euer Mitleid nicht. Nein, wirklich, ich habe euch nichts getan! Ich möchte einfach nur hier liegen, Kate Bush hören und in Ruhe zugrunde gehen.

Ich habe das Ritual immer genossen. Das Gefühl des Lederriemens, der in mein Fleisch schneidet, das Rauschen des Bunsenbrenners. Die Musik wummert durch die Boxen, dass es nur so schallt und kracht, wie ein Sturm fegt sie durch den Raum, aber trotzdem kann ich es hören, das Rauschen der Flamme, das Knistern des Pulvers. Es riecht wie Katzenurin. Ich liebe es! Es gehört dazu.

Ich nehme die Spritze. Sie ist ein Erbstück. Ich weiß nicht mehr von wem. Aber sie ist antik, irgendwann aus der ersten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts, und ich nehme sie nur hierfür. Ich streiche über den getrübten Glaskörper als wäre sie heilig. Lege die Fingerkuppe auf die Nadelspitze, drücke sanft und werde sofort hart.

_…how could you leave me, when I needed to possess you…_

_…I hated you, I loved you too…_

Ich ziehe die brodelnde Katzenpisse in den Hohlraum und drücke anschließend die restliche Luft heraus. Beobachte genüsslich, wie ein paar Tropfen aus der Kanüle laufen. _(Bad dreams in the night…)_ Es ist soweit. Ich ziehe mit den Zähnen am Lederriemen und setze die Nadel an die blau anlaufende Vene. _(…they told me I was going to lose the fight…)_ Ziehe mir etwas Blut in die Spritze und beobachte wie die Flüssigkeiten ineinander verlaufen. So wie Tod und Leben ineinander laufen. So wie Liebe und Hass… „Geronimo“, flüstere ich und drücke mir die trübe Flüssigkeit in den Arm. _(Leave behind my wuthering, wuthering, Wuthering Heights.)_ Keuchend falle ich zurück ins Sofa und lege den Arm über meine Augen. Das ist gut, das ist gut, das ist gut, flüstere ich vor mich hin.

_Heathcliff! It’s me, your Cathy, I’ve come home..._

Ich schmeiße die Fernbedienung nach der Anlage und irgendwie geht die Musik aus. Gott sei Dank, sonst hätte ich meine Schuhe, dann mein Kissen und schließlich meine Würde wegwerfen müssen. Und so liege ich schnaufend da und warte darauf, dass die Wirkung einsetzt, massiere mit der anderen Hand meinen Bauch, lasse sie über den Stoff meines T-Shirts gleiten, nestele am Bund meiner Schlafanzughose. Drücke mein steifes Glied durch den seidigen Stoff meiner Pyjamahose. Stelle mir vor, dass es John ist. Und bin einen Moment an Johns Stelle in mich verliebt. Ein erhebendes Gefühl. Ein bisschen wie Verbrecherjagd. Oder bei Cluedo zu gewinnen. Ich habe schon ewig kein Cluedo mehr gespielt. Und der Gedanke stimmt mich einen Moment so traurig, dass ich inne halte und am Ende nur noch ein Mann bin, der da liegt und seinen Penis in der Hand hält.

John, der sich über mich beugt und mich wach küsst. _Gott, ich wollte dich doch hassen, fasele ich hilflos in seinen Kuss._ Sein Lächeln ist verschwommen, wie durch verklebte Wimpern, er streicht mir die Locken aus der Stirn. „Ich will mit dir schlafen“, säuselt er fiebrig auf meine Lippen. Gott nein! Meine Hand, die zu seiner Hüfte wandert. _Warum trägst du nichts als Unterwäsche, John?_ Ich schlucke und schaue ihn an als hätte ich hundert Jahre geschlafen. „Ich hasse dich“, keuche ich stimmlos. Er kichert und ich lege meine Fingerkuppen auf seine Lippen wie ein Sterbender. _Weißt du noch, wie es war, als wir uns einfach nur angelächelt haben?_

Ich schrecke aus meiner Trance und blicke mich orientierungslos um. Eine Kreissäge! Irgendwo hat doch jemand eine Kreissäge angeworfen. Mein Herz rast. Doch es ist keine Kreissäge, es ist nur das Smartphone, das neben mir auf dem Sofatisch surrt.

Lustlos nehme ich es in die Hand. Mary. Kein Foto. Nur ihr Name.

„Hallo“, brumme ich und fahre mir durch die wüsten Locken.

„Ist John bei dir?“, höre ich ihre kühle Stimme, die etwas bebt. Aus Sorge vielleicht.

„Was?“, stöhne ich.

„Ach komm schon, Sherlock! Ist John bei dir!“, sagt sie scharf und es ist schon gar keine Frage mehr. Ich blicke mich hilflos um.

„Nein“, sage ich. „Ist er nicht bei dir?“

Sekundenlanges Schweigen. Ich höre in das weiße Rauschen des Telefons und vergesse, dass ich nichts mehr sage. _Wenn das alles nicht echt ist, denke ich wie in einem Fiebertraum, warum fühlt es sich dann echt an?_

„Kannst du ihn finden?“, höre ich irgendwann ihre Stimme, wie eine Fledermaus, die durch den Raum flattert.

„Natürlich“, murmele ich schuldbewusst und lege auf. Sitze ratlos da und starre wüst in den Raum.

***

_Rausch—_   
_bezeichnet einen emotionalen Zustand übersteigerter Ekstase, bzw. ein intensives Glücksgefühl, das jemanden über seine normale Gefühlslage hinaushebt. Im medizinischen Sinne ist er, losgelöst von etwaigen Glücksgefühlen, definiert als „Ein Zustandsbild nach Aufnahme einer psychotropen Substanz mit Störungen von Bewusstseinslage, kognitiven Fähigkeiten, Wahrnehmung, Affekt und Verhalten oder anderer psychophysiologischer Funktionen und Reaktionen. Die Störungen stehen in einem direkten Zusammenhang mit den akuten pharmakologischen Wirkungen der Substanz.“_


	4. Keep Pressure on that Wound

In einem Raum voller Menschen sehe ich ihn sofort. Er sitzt mit dem Rücken zu mir—einsam und gekrümmt hängt er über einem Black Jack Tisch. Seinen Nacken erkenne ich unter Tausenden, die Wölbung seiner Schultern in seinem braunen Samtjackett.

Neben ihm sitzt ein Mann mit grauen Schläfen. Er scheint ruhig auf ihn einzureden. Seltsam. Nimmt seinen Drink und geht zur Bar, bevor ich an John herantreten kann.

„Noch eine“, sage ich und ziehe den Mantel enger um mich. (Ich muss aussehen wie Bela Lugosi.) John stöhnt, als er meine Stimme hört. „Kann man sich nicht einmal zurückziehen?“, murmelt er angetrunken von dem Whiskey, den er vor sich stehen hat.

„Das kommt darauf an“, sage ich. „Zurückziehen, ja. Verstecken, nein.“ Er reibt sich die Augen und ich ziehe den Stuhl neben ihm unter dem Tisch hervor. „Darf ich?“

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.“

Er hat kaum noch Chips, offensichtlich ist er dabei zu verlieren.

„Ich würd noch eine nehmen.“

„Dann starte doch dein eigenes Spiel“, nuschelt er in sein Glas.

„Danke. Ich spiele lieber Poker.“

„Das glaube ich dir sofort.“

John nimmt keine Karte mehr. Der Croupier kommt auf einundzwanzig. Er gewinnt. _Wie lange, John? Wie lange sitzt du hier schon und versuchst auf einundzwanzig zu kommen?_

„Wollen wir nicht gehen?“, sage ich, als der Croupier seine letzten Chips einsackt.

„Ich gehe nirgendwohin“, sagt er stoisch vor sich hinstarrend. Weiter hinten im Raum jubelt eine Menschenmenge, die sich um einen Pokertisch versammelt hat.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?“ Nervös dreht er das leere Glas in seinen Händen. „Sie trifft sich wieder mit diesem David“, sagt er. „Als ich nach Hause kam, saß er im Wohnzimmer. Sie sah total verheult aus.“

„Der hat Nerven“, sage ich, während John sich müde die Augen reibt. Ich schwitze unter meinem Mantel und fummele mir nervös an meinem Kragen.

„Was ist, wenn ich sie verliere, Sherlock?“, sagt er und zerlegt mich mit seinen Worten, als würde er einen Fisch filetieren. Mit großen, hilflosen Augen schaut er mich an. „Du musst dich entscheiden, John“, sage ich so leise, dass ich es selbst kaum hören kann. Ich lasse den Kopf hängen, ertrage kaum, was ich sehe, wenn ich in seine Augen blicke. „Das hat der Typ, der eben hier war, auch gesagt“, schnaubt John. „Welcher Typ?“, frage ich. „So ein Typ, wir kamen irgendwie ins Gespräch und ich…“, sagt John und denkt nach, „habe ihm von Mary erzählt. Und von dir habe ich ihm auch erzählt. Diese ganze scheiß Situation.“

„Und dann?“, frage ich mutlos, während der Croupier ausdruckslos seine Karten mischt. „Und dann hat er mir einen Drink spendiert“, sagt er und zeigt mir sein leeres Whiskeyglas. Und so sitzen wir da, versacken regungslos zwischen dem Geklimper und Gelächter dieser verdammten Spielhölle, während John mit sich ringt und ich mein Koks ausschwitze.

„Trägst du da deinen Pyjama unter deinem Mantel?“, fragt er. Und ich dachte schon, es wäre keinem aufgefallen.

Ich drücke John in ein Taxi und reiche dem Fahrer einen Fünfziger. „Du fährst jetzt zu Mary, hörst du“, sage ich eindringlich und lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich will aber zu dir“, nuschelt er und schaut mit großen traurigen Augen aus dem Taxi heraus zu mir auf. Seine Finger, die sich irgendwo an meinem Mantel festkrallen. Ich greife seine Hand, steige nur widerwillig zu ihm ins Taxi. „221B Baker Street“, rufe ich dem Fahrer zu und schreibe Mary einen Text, dass ich ihn habe. _Ich lasse ihn seinen Rausch ausschlafen. –SH_

„Komm her“, flüstere ich und ziehe ihn an meine Brust. Er bebt und zittert, als ich ihn halte. Krallt seine Finger in mein T-Shirt wie es sein eigener Sohn so gerne tut. „Ich will dich, John, hörst du“, nuschele ich in seine Haare. Nicht bereit ihn aufzugeben. Nicht dieses Mal. Mary hatte ihre Chance. Und ich?, denke ich, als ich gedankenverloren durch den Nieselregen auf die beleuchteten Straßen schaue. Ich hatte tausend Chancen.

***

Wir finden meine Wohnung vor wie ich sie verlassen habe. Und deswegen starrt John jetzt auch so betroffen auf das Besteck, das da auf meinem Sofatisch liegt. „Oh Sherlock“, sagt er und schluckt fest. „Nicht“, sage ich und hänge meinen Mantel an den Haken. „Lass es einfach gut sein, John.“ Verstört schaut er mich an. Ich habe keine Lust auf Diskussionen. Nur eine einzige Nacht will ich mir einfach nehmen, was ich brauche. Nur eine einzige Nacht will ich nicht an den nächsten Tag denken. Wenn er geht und mir wieder einfällt, dass ich der einsamste Mensch der Welt bin. Ich lege meine Hände schwer in seinen Nacken, so wie er es liebt, und küsse ihn lang. Fordere seine Zunge und nicht weniger als seine ganze Hingabe. „Es ist hier so kalt ohne dich, John“, fasele ich in sein Gesicht, inhaliere seinen hitzigen Atem, sauge ihn aus wie ein Vampir. Während er selbst an meinen Lippen hängt, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. „Komm“, flüstere ich und zerre ungeduldig das Hemd aus seiner Hose. Er lacht mir stumm auf die Lippen. „Was ist aus ‚Ich bin quasi mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet’ geworden?“ Ich küsse seinen Hals, seine Haare, das süße Niemandsland da hinter seinem Ohr. „Du bist meine Arbeit!“, raune ich und habe inzwischen aufgehört mich zu fragen, wie viel Offenheit er verträgt. Worte sind wie eine Last, die man mit sich herumträgt, wenn man sie nicht ausspricht. Und in Johns Fall beginnt mich diese Last in die Knie zu zwingen.

Ich habe noch nie etwas nicht gesagt. Und ich werde jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Ich habe es versucht, denke ich und streiche über sein Gesicht, aber es hat uns schließlich hierher geführt. In diese ganze scheiß Situation!

***

„Was ist das?“, sagt er und spielt mit meiner Hand. Die meisten Menschen sehen es gar nicht. Diese Narbe zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger meiner rechten Hand. Und dann ist da John, der neben mir im schummrigen Licht meines Schlafzimmers liegt und mit dem Zeigefinger über das vernarbte Gewebe streicht als wäre es heilig. Seine Wangen glühen noch und ich liege nur da und lächle erschöpft ins Kissen, während er meine Hand nimmt und seine Lippen sachte in sie hineindrückt. So ist das also.

Er hat mich vernascht, nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Three Continents Watson, oh mein Gott. Seinen Mund auf meine Brustmuskeln gepresst und in den Stoff meines T-Shirts geschnauft. Ich habe am Saum seiner Unterhose genestelt, aber er hat mich nicht gelassen. Stattdessen hat er meine Arme hoch geklemmt und sein Gesicht in meine Achselhöhlen gedrückt, in meine Brust gebissen, seine feuchten Lippen über den Stoff meines T-Shirts geschoben, eine Spur von heißem Speichel auf meinem Bauch hinterlassend und all das, als ich mich unter ihm wand wie ein Mädchen. Ich habe ihn einfach machen lassen, weil er so verdammt gut darin war. Er hat sich regelrecht an mir gelabt. Mich gefressen, während ich heiser ins Kissen stöhnte, er mit der Zunge die Konturen meines Penisses durch den dünnen Stoff meiner Pyjamahose nachzeichnete, seine Lippen drumherumschloss. Und ich nur mit den Beinen zuckte und strampelte und darum flehte, dass er mir die Klamotten vom Leib reißt.

„Hast du ein Kondom?“

Dummes Gefasel in der Nacht. „In der Schublade!“, jappste ich wie ein Hund, als er den Mund über die Spitze meiner Erektion schob. Er kam zu mir hoch und grinste mir frech ins Gesicht. „Wir haben das noch nie gemacht“, sagte er näselnd und ich nickte nur benommen, während er seinen Hintern in meinen Schoß drückte und mir fest in die Augen stierte. Ich musste ausgesehen haben wie ein Idiot. Wie ich dalag, der Regen, der von draußen gegen die Scheiben klopfte, meine schweißnassen Hände in seinen Hintern gekrallt, während er sich an mir rieb und mir heiser ins Gesicht atmete dabei.

_Nein, ich will wirklich nicht wissen, wie ich aussehe, während du all diese wunderbaren Dinge mit mir machst._

***

„Hast du so was früher schon mal gemacht?“, säuselt er neben mir, als er mir selbstvergessen über die Brust streichelt. Mit den feinen Härchen dort spielt. Die feuchtwarme Handfläche auf die Narbe legt, die der Schuss seiner Frau dort hinterlassen hat. Ich spüre, wie er den Atem anhält. „An der Uni mal“, sage ich und schließe unter seinen Berührungen die Augen. „Aber das ist schon eine Ewigkeit her.“

„Ein Mann oder eine Frau?“

Ich reiße die Augen auf. „Was?“, sage ich lachend. „Wozu ist das wichtig?“ _Manchmal bist du so ein Kind, John Watson._

„Ach komm schon“, sagt er lachend. „Junge oder Mädchen?“ Ich nehme seine Hand von meiner Brust und küsse sie.

„Was glaubst du?“, frage ich statt eine Antwort zu geben. Er schaut mich lange an. „Junge!“, sagt er dann. „Jetzt rätst du aber“, sage ich und küsse die Narbe auf seiner Schulter. Versuche ihn durch ein bisschen Küssen und Lecken auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Versuch es dir zu erschließen“, flüstere ich und fahre mit der Zunge über seinen Hals. Er kichert etwas, als mein heißer Atem gegen seine Haut stößt. „Wie soll ich…“, lacht er und windet sich etwas.

„Damals im Tapasladen“, beginnt er unsicher, als ich mich an seiner Schulter festsauge. „Du hast gesagt, dass du nicht auf Frauen stehst. Und auf Männer auch nicht.“

„Habe ich das wirklich so gesagt?“

„Nein, hast du nicht“, sagt er zögerlich und ich höre, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitet. Ich nehme seinen Penis und streichel ihn mit meiner flachen Hand. Es gefällt mir zu gut. Zu spüren, wie er hart wird. „Hey, ich kann mich so nicht konzentrieren“, sagt er lachend, aber wehrt sich auch nicht. Hält sich stattdessen an meiner Schulter fest und legt seinen Kopf an meinen.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du keine Freundin hast“, sagt er einen Ton ernster, als würde er sich an jedes Wort erinnern. „Und einen Freund auch nicht.“ Ich drücke meinen Daumen auf seine Penisspitze. Er seufzt kurz, lässt sich jedoch nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. „Dass du keine Freundin hast, hast du ziemlich schnell klar gestellt“, sagt er und fährt mit der Hand meinen Rücken hinunter. „Aber als es darum ging, dass du einen Freund hast“, er krallt seine Hand in das nackte Fleisch meines Hinterns, „wirktest du irgendwie alarmiert. Wie jemand“ – „Was?“, sage ich. „Wie jemand, der sich früh rechtfertigen musste. Oder“ – „Oder was?“ – „Oder verstecken musste.“ Er drückt mich etwas von sich weg, genug um mir in die Augen sehen zu können. Lang und nachdenklich. Bevor er mich küsst. Fast ein bisschen zu vorsichtig. Vielleicht weil es der erste Kuss ist, den er mir gibt. „Wofür war das?“, frage ich. „Einfach so“, sagt er und lächelt schüchtern. Wir schauen verlegen zur Seite. Wie damals, als wir uns nach unserem ersten Fall ratlos und blickeausweichend im Nieselregen gegenüberstanden. „Ich war damals so verknallt in dich“, lacht er jetzt und ich falle verliebt zurück in die Kissen. „Ich weiß“, sage ich zufrieden. Ich weiß.

***

Ein Klingeln an der Tür weckt mich. Ich schiebe meine Beine aus dem Bett und trete in eine offene Kondompackung. Oh Gott, John. Sein Penis schmeckt nach Algen, denke ich und lecke mir über die Lippen. Und wenn man mir alles nimmt, die Tatsache, dass ich das weiß, kann man mir niemals mehr nehmen, denke ich wohlwollend als ich einen Blick auf seine schlafende Gestalt werfe. Ich suche meine Unterhose vom Boden und streife sie über. Greife meinen purpurnen Morgenmantel und trotte die siebzehn Treppenstufen herunter in den dunklen Flur. Gähnend öffne ich die Haustür und blicke in grelles Tageslicht und reges Straßentreiben. Ein Bus, der vorbeifährt. Sonst nichts. Zu meinen Füßen ein größerer beigefarbener Umschlag. Verdammt.

Ich nehme ihn. Drehe und wende ihn. Unbeschriftet. Selbstklebend. Etwas Zerknittert. Kriegt man hier in jedem Ryman’s Shop. Ich öffne ihn ungehalten im Hausflur und ziehe eine einzelne CD heraus. _Spiel mich ab,_ steht es darauf in schwarzer liebloser Handschrift.

Mit Bauchschmerzen und wehendem Morgenmantel haste ich hinauf in meine Wohnung und starte meinen Laptop. Während ich darauf warte, dass er hochfährt, greife ich die Schachtel auf meinem Schreibtisch und zünde mir mit zittrigen Händen eine Zigarette an. John, der gähnend in der Wohnzimmertür steht. „Morgen“, sagt er und sieht so niedlich aus in seinen Boxershorts. „Tee?“, fragt er und schlürft in die Küche. Und während er mit dem Wasserkocher herumhantiert, schiebe ich die CD ins Laufwerk.

Eine einzelne Datei. Badboys1.mp4. Ein Video. Scheiße. Ich spiele es ab. Es zeigt mein Haus von außen. Die Fassade von 221B Baker Street. Da ist die weinrote Speedy’s Marquise rechts neben der Haustür. Mein Fenster. Die Vorhänge. Leute, die vorbeigehen. Ein Bus, der vorbeiprescht. Straßengeräusche. (Wie das Rauschen des Meeres. ) Den Lichtverhältnissen nach zu urteilen muss es Vormittag sein. In der Nacht hat es geregnet. Am Straßenrand ein paar Pfützen. Die Passanten tragen Schals und Mäntel. Ich schaue auf die Spieldauer. Zehn Minuten, dreißig Sekunden. Fuck! Ich starre die kompletten Zehnminutendreißig auf den Bildschirm, während John im Bad verschwindet. Er denkt, ich lese Emails. Es passiert nichts Nennenswertes. Ich stecke mir eine Zigarette nach der anderen an, fahre mir durch die wüsten Haare. Und während ich darauf warte, dass sich etwas auf dem Bildschirm tut, übersehe ich das Offensichtliche: Die Perspektive! Frontal aus der Höhe des ersten Stockes des Hauses gegenüber. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen springe ich aus meinem Stuhl und renne zum Fenster. Reiße die Gardine bei Seite, kann gegenüber jedoch nichts und niemanden ausmachen. Das Haus ist notdürftig renoviert seit Moriarty die Gasleitungen explodieren lassen hat. „Verdammt!“, schreie ich und renne runter auf die Straße. Merke erst, wie leicht und lächerlich ich bekleidet bin, als ich in die Kälte hinaus über die die Straße renne. Aber vor der 236 Baker Street ist von Außen nichts Bemerkenswertes festzustellen. Bis auf das eine: Kein Namensschild! „Es steht leer“, fasele ich vor mich hin, stürme zurück in die Wohnung, an John vorbei und wühle in den Schubladen meines Schreibtisches nach meinem Lockpicker-Set. _Keine Zeit für Fragen, John._ Ich drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die dünnen Lippen. „Gleich zurück“, rufe ich und merke erst zu spät, wie Toby von meinem Sessel aufgesprungen und mir hinterher gerannt ist.

Er folgt mir runter, über die Straße, zurück zur Hausnummer 236. Es dauert keine zwei Minuten, bis ich das Schloss aufhebele und mir so Zugang verschaffe. Ich küsse das taschenmesserähnliche Lockpicker-Set und trete mit Toby in den dunklen Hausflur. Dort herrscht totenstille. Ein wenig Staub, der durch die wenigen Lichtkanäle wirbelt. Toby, der zu knurren beginnt. „Ssch-Ssch-Schh“, sage ich und erklimme mit angehaltnem Atem die Stufen, die knarzend nachgeben unter meinen Schritten. Als ich mich nach oben geschlichen habe, finde ich mich in einem kleinen quadratischen Flur wieder, in dem die Tapete in Streifen von den Wänden hängt und spärliches Tageslicht durch einen schmalen Türspalt rieselt. Toby, der alarmiert die Ohren aufstellt. Ich beuge mich etwas zu ihm herunter und lege den Zeigefinger an die Lippen. Stelle mich flach an die Tür und drücke sie vorsichtig auf. Sie knarrt und abgesehen davon höre ich das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen. Sonst nichts. Ich halte den Atem an, fasse mir ein Herz und werfe einen Blick in die Wohnung. Nichts. Staub, der in der Luft wirbelt. Ein Stuhl, der vor dem Fenster umgefallen ist. Eine leere Tüte Walkers Chips und eine Dose Dr. Pepper. Sonst nichts. Außer. Fußspuren!

„Staub!“, flüstere ich in den leeren Raum hinein und knipse triumphierend das Licht an.


	5. Schrödingers Katze

Ich überrasche Mycroft auf seinem Laufband! Ein schlimmer Anblick.

„Sind das deine Männer?“, herrsche ich ihn an und halte die CD hoch. Er springt vom Laufband und wischt sich das Gesicht mit einem Handtuch trocken. „Bitte?“, sagt er und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Dieser dumme Hundeblick. „Ach komm schon, Mycroft, ich weiß genau, dass du mich beobachten lässt.“

„Ist das so?“, sagt er selbstzufrieden. Also wirklich, diese Trainingshose sitzt viel zu eng. Wir stieren uns einen Moment in die Augen, so wie wir es schon am Esstisch bei Mommy taten. Immer abwägend, immer vorsichtig, immer ein Ass im Ärmel. Bis einer die Nerven verlor.

Er nimmt die CD. Dreht und wendet sie in dem herkömmlichen Fensterumschlag. „Noch nie gesehen“, sagt er und reicht sie mir zurück. Ich verenge die Augen. Ich muss ihm glauben. Wenn es von ihm wäre, hätte er kaum einen Grund es abzustreiten.

„Musst du dauernd deinen Köter überall mit hinnehmen!“, sagt er angewidert und versucht sich Toby vom Bein zu schütteln. Der weicht knurrend zurück und legt die Ohren an. Guter Junge.

„Wer ist es dann?“, sage ich. „Was weiß ich, wen du diesesmal gegen dich aufgebracht hast.“ Muss das sein? Müssen wir so reden? Wie Zwölfjährige? Ich fixiere ihn einen Moment und lasse den Kopf hängen. „John ist involviert“, murmele ich in den Kragen meines Mantels. Mycroft, der hellhörig wird. „Ach“, sagt er. Er sieht aus wie ein Gockel, wenn er seinen Kopf so hebt, um mich von oben herab anzuschauen. „Wie geht es denn seiner kleinen Familie?“ Ich grinse. Scheint er doch weniger aus Interesse heraus zu fragen, als um die Gelegenheit zu nutzen mir einen Dolch ins Herz zu jagen. „Wieso fragst du sie nicht selbst?“, sage ich. „Onkel Mycroft!“ Es ist ein Spaß zuzusehen, wie ihm kurz die Gesichtszüge entgleiten. Ein bisschen so, als würde ein Zug entgleisen.

„Bist du eigentlich weitergekommen, in Sachen Moran?“, sagt Mycroft und ich folge ihm ins Nebenzimmer, wo er sich schwitzend in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen lässt. Ich verdrehe die Augen und sinke in den Sessel gegenüber.

„Ist untergetaucht“, ist meine lustlose Antwort. „Stellt wohl kaum eine unmittelbare Bedrohung dar.“ Mycroft, der sich nachdenklich das Kinn reibt.

„Weißt du noch, was früher immer in deinen Schulzeugnissen stand?“ Ich kralle meine Finger in die Armlehnen des Sessels. „Was?“, zische ich ungeduldig.

„‚Sherlock entwickelt einen überragenden Ehrgeiz. Jedoch nur für die Belange, die ihn interessieren.’“ Ich schaue ihn an und höre irgendwo einen Rasenmäher anspringen. „Und?“, zucke ich mit den Schultern. Mycroft, der sein Gockelgesicht macht.

„Erinnerst du dich an Victor?“, sagt er und lehnt sich selbstgefällig in seinem Sessel zurück. Ich setze einen Atemzug aus und weiß genau, dass er von Mycroft registriert wird. So wie er jedes Zucken meiner Augenlider registriert und es für sich zu nutzen weiß. Wenn er mir einen Dolch ins Herz gesteckt hat, dann hat er ihn soeben umgedreht.

„Wir sind nicht mehr an der Uni, Mycroft“, sage ich und er verschränkt nervös die Finger vor seinem Bauch. Warum so nervös? „Du hast alles für ihn aufgegeben, Sherlock. Und am Ende seid ihr beide fast drauf gegangen.“ Ich streiche mir nachdenklich über die Narbe zwischen meinen Fingern. „Ich habe ihn geliebt!“, herrsche ich ihn an. „Aber davon verstehst du ja nichts.“ Jetzt werde ich persönlich. Es tut mir fast ein bisschen leid. Dieser beinahe verletzte Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Nun“, sagt er und streicht sich mit dem Finger unter seinem Kinn. „Verzeih mir, es dir sagen zu müssen, kleiner Bruder, aber du auch nicht!“ Es ist sein letzter Trumpf. Und er sitzt. Geschlagen erhebe ich mich und richte den Kragen meines Mantels. „Weißt du, Mycroft, es heißt die Eins wäre die einsamste Ziffer von allen.“ Ich werfe ihm die CD hin und lasse ihn dort sitzen.

_Blud._

***

Es kehrt eine gewisse Regelmäßigkeit ein. In seinen ausgedehnten Mittagspausen steht er vor meiner Tür und wir ziehen uns nervös die Hemden aus den Hosen. „Fick mich“, fispelt er heiser, als er nackt auf meinen Schoß rutscht. „Fick mich“, flüstert er in unseren feuchten Kuss und ich drücke ihn fester an mich, je öfter er es sagt. Ich nuckel an seinen Nippeln und ich will gar nicht wissen, was das heißt. Er reißt meinen Kopf nach hinten und schaut mir scharf in die Augen. „Ich will. Dass du. Mich fickst“, sagt er und ich hänge nur so da, atemlos. „Das ist ein Befehl!“ Oh Gott, ja. „Dir mangelt es an Disziplin“, sagt er über mir kauernd. „Die werde ich dir schon noch eintrichtern“, er reißt das Kondom mit seinen Zähnen auf und schiebt es mir einhändig über meinen Schwanz. „So hart“, wimmere ich. „Wie war das!“, sagt er und starrt mir streng in die Augen. „Bitte um Erlaubnis sprechen zu dürfen!“, fasele ich und meine Stimme ist nur noch heißer Atem. Er greift meine Hoden und drückt fest zu. Ich lache und keuche auf. „Ich bitte um Erlaubnis sprechen zu dürfen, SIR!“, presse ich scharf hervor. „Erlaubnis erteilt!“ Ich packe ihn bei den Schultern und schmeiße ihn auf den Rücken. Lecke ihm hungrig über die Brust. Dort riecht es nach Schweiß und Zigaretten. „Ich sagte“, sage ich und finde meine Stimme wieder. „Ich war noch nie so hart!“

***

_Wie sehen wir wohl aus, wenn wir Sex zusammen haben? Wie hungrige Wölfe? Zerlaufener Teig? Wir müssen so komisch beim Sex aussehen. Wenn ich wie ein Büffel über dich herrutsche._

***

Und manchmal sitzt er dann mit dem Rücken zu mir auf der Bettkante und ich schaue ihm hilflos rauchend dabei zu, wie er sich die Socken überstreift und so Sachen sagt wie: „Ich bin nicht schwul, weißt du.“

Ich beobachte selbstvergessen das Schattenspiel auf seinem Rücken und statt meine Hand nach ihm auszustrecken und ihn zu berühren, blase ich den blauen Dunst meiner Zigarette in den Raum. „Natürlich nicht“, sage ich und es ist das Dümmste, das jemals jemand gesagt hat. Gleich nach dem, was John gerade gesagt hat.

Ich sollte etwas anderes sagen. Ich sollte meine Arme von hinten um ihn legen und ihn an meine nackte Brust ziehen, während ich ihm leise ins Ohr flüstere.

_Du machst mich zu einer vollständigen Person, John. Nicht auf die ‚mein Leben hat ohne dich keinen Sinn’-Art und Weise. Mehr auf die ‚Ich bin ohne dich eine Karikatur und du machst mich zu einem echten Menschen’-Art und Weise._

All das könnte ich sagen. Aber stattdessen liege ich nur da und rauche in den leeren Raum hinein.

***

Irgendwo zwischen Gleitgel und Kondomen muss er sie gefunden haben. Meine Liste. Ich komme mit dem Handtuch um der Hüfte aus dem Bad und er liegt da, ein nackter kleiner Mann in meinem Bett, und lacht sein niedliches Lachen, als er beginnt sie vorzulesen. Mit einem Satz bin ich auf dem Bett und versuche sie ihm zu entreißen. Ich lache, aber eigentlich möchte ich weinen. Er windet sich kichernd und wir ringen hilflos umher, vergessen irgendwann, um was wir ringen, weil es nur noch um die Sache an sich geht. „John Watson ist ein Idiot?“, fragt er gespielt entrüstet und ich drücke sein Handgelenk solange, bis er den Notizblock fallen lässt. „Schon gut, schon gut“, schüttelt er sich vor Lachen und wir halten inne. Er ist grausam. _John Watson ist grausam._ Es tropft aus meinen Haaren auf seine Brust, als mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken jagt. „Ich liebe dich“, sage ich und ich schaue ihm fest in die Augen, als ihm hundertvierzig Gedanken auf einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

***

 _Lachen—_  
_ist ein angeborenes Ausdrucksverhalten des Menschen, das nicht nur, aber vor allem in der Gemeinschaft mit anderen seine Wirkung entfaltet. Lachen ist:_

 _\- die natürliche Reaktion eines gesunden Menschen auf komische oder erheiternde Situationen,_  
_\- erscheint aber auch als Entlastungsreaktion nach überwundenen Gefahren oder_  
_\- zur Abwendung drohender sozialer Konflikte_  
_\- sowie als Abwehrmechanismus gegen spontane Angstzustände._

***

Es ist, als hätte ich ihm etwas weggenommen. Er ist wütend. John ist der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, der auf eine Liebeserklärung mit Wut reagiert. Ich habe auch wirklich ein schlechtes Timing. Aber ich habe noch niemals etwas nicht gesagt. Und wenn ich dich ansehe und weiß, dass ich dich liebe, und es dir nicht sage, woher weißt du dann, dass ich dich liebe?

„Was“, sagt er atemlos. Mein Griff um seine Handgelenke hat sich längst gelockert, aber wir verharren stoisch in unserer hilflosen Position. „Was um Himmelswillen soll ich dazu bloß sagen!“, lacht er und ich kann zuschauen, wie sein Lächeln festfriert. Seine süßen kleinen Zähnchen.

_Es sollte das Schönste sein, das du jemals gehört hast, aber stattdessen sehe ich alles Leben aus deinen Augen weichen. Es ist, als hätte man Schrödingers Kiste geöffnet und die Katze tot aufgefunden. Das Rätsel, das Geheimnis, einfach verpufft. Die Wahrheit ist so langweilig, so enttäuschend. Wie schales Bier._

„Sag einfach gar nichts.“ Ich werde es einfach ertragen. _Dich zu lieben ist meine beste Eigenschaft und ich trage sie stolz zur Schau, wie eine Narbe aus dem Krieg._

 _Love ist a Battlefield,_ singt eine gespenstische Stimme in Zimmerlautstärke, als ich mir abends ein Spiegelei brate. Ich vermisse Mrs. Hudson. Um ihre Anwesenheit zu simulieren schalte ich manchmal das Radio ein. Es hilft. So eine nervige Stimme im Kopf, die mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen lässt. Ich lächle mild und wende das Ei in meiner Bratpfanne. Wird Zeit, dass sie zurückkommt. Von—woauchimmer sie ist. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, als sie mich bat ihre altmodischen Reisekoffer ins Taxi zu tragen. Ich habe einfach nur dagestanden und meine Rolle gespielt. Ein Zwölfjähriger, der die Augen verdreht und es kaum erwarten kann, dass er sturmfrei hat. Aber die traurige Wahrheit ist, dass ich dieses liebenswerte Gequäke vermisse. Es sind die Menschen um mich herum, die mich zu einem Menschen machen. Ohne sie bin ich nur ein Zombie, eine Karikatur. Schrödingers Katze. Lebendig und gleichzeitig tot.

Kochen ist so ein lächerliches Unterfangen. Aber auch ein Notwendiges. Wie onanieren. Ich tue beides nicht gern (John, der heiß in mein Ohr stöhnt). Ich hacke in mein Spiegelei. Es muss so lächerlich aussehen, wie ich hier stehe. Ich! Muss so lächerlich aussehen. Als hätte ich nichts Besseres zu tun. Kochen ist was für einfache Menschen. Für einfache Geister. Ich bin so nicht. (Ich zwischen Johns klebrigen Schenkeln.) Nein, ich bin so nicht. Ich—ich, ich zerhacke mein Spiegelei. Atemlos kauere ich darüber. _What’s love got to do with it,_ singt eine kratzige Stimme im Radio. Gut, denke ich, dann eben Rührei.

***

 _Liebe—_  
_Nach engerem und verbreitetem Verständnis ist Liebe ein starkes Gefühl, mit der Haltung inniger und tiefer Verbundenheit zu einer Person, die den Zweck oder Nutzwert einer zwischenmenschlichen Beziehung übersteigt und sich in der Regel durch eine entgegenkommende tätige Zuwendung zum anderen ausdrückt. Hierbei wird zunächst nicht unterschieden, ob es sich um eine tiefe Zuneigung innerhalb eines Familienverbundes (Elternliebe, Geschwisterliebe) oder um eine Geistesverwandtschaft handelt (Freundesliebe, Partnerschaft), oder aber um ein körperliches Begehren gegenüber einem anderen Menschen (geschlechtliche Liebe (Libido)). Dieses Begehren ist eng mit Sexualität verbunden, die jedoch nicht unbedingt auch ausgelebt zu werden braucht (vgl. platonische Liebe)._

_Im Allgemeinen ist sie die Bezeichnung für die stärkste Zuneigung und Wertschätzung, die ein Mensch einem anderen entgegenzubringen in der Lage ist. Der Erwiderung bedarf sie nicht._


	6. The Gambler, the Rum and the Radio

Lestrade, der etwas ratlos in meinem Wohnzimmer steht. Mit seinem schweren Trenchcoat und dem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck sieht er aus wie ein Schrank, den ich mir mitten ins Zimmer gestellt habe.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich!“, sage ich und schenke ihm Tee ein. Er lässt sich in Johns Sessel fallen und geschickt schiebe ich, während ich gieße, eine graue Unterhose unter meinen Sessel. (Meine ist es nicht.) Währenddessen nimmt Lestrade das Buch, das ich mir bei Waterstones gekauft habe, vom Beistelltisch und betrachtet es missmutig. Unlock your Heart, liest er und schaut ganz betreten. „Das—ist nur Recherche!“, sage ich gefasst und sinke in meinen Sessel. „Also, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

In der Wohnung riecht es nach Tee und Morgensex. Vielleicht ist er deswegen so verkniffen. Zufrieden lehne ich mich zurück und stütze das Kinn auf meine Hände.

Er reicht mir eine Akte. Darauf ist ein Foto von einem Schönling Mitte-Ende Dreißig. „Ronald Adair“, brumme ich nachdenklich. „Sie kennen ihn?“ Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Zweiter Sohn von Gouverneur Adair, bewegt sich in den besten Kreisen. Geht im Ivy ein und aus. Bekannt für seine Spielsucht“, zähle ich lustlos auf. „Sonst gediegen und eher zurückhaltend. Bringt niemanden gegen sich auf.“

Ich überfliege die Akte. _Ronald Adair tot aufgefunden in der Nacht vom 30. März zwischen zehn und elf Uhr zwanzig. Todesursache: Schusswunde durch das Fenster in den Kopf. Tatort: 427 Park Lane, im Wohnzimmer seiner Wohnung. Nachdem er im Empire eine beträchtliche Summe beim Poker erspielt hat._ Und dann noch ein paar Aufnahmen der Leiche. Verklebte blutige Haare, verzerrtes Gesicht. Ich schlucke bitter. Ist es nicht derselbe Anblick, der sich John bot, nach meinem vermeintlichen Sprung vom Dach des St. Bart‘s? Muss er mich deswegen ständig zurückweisen? Ob er weiß, dass ich von den Toten zurückgekehrt bin?

Ich klopfe nervös mit den Fingern auf den Umschlag der Akte. Irgendein Gedanke, der nicht ganz haften bleibt. Wie eine Feldermaus schwirrt er lose durch den Raum. Ich überfliege die Eckdaten noch einmal. 30. März. 30 März. Empire empireempire… Der Abend, an dem ich John aus dem Casino fischte. Der Abend des 30. März! Der Abend, an dem ich John aus dem Empire fischte, war der Abend des 30. März!

***

Schaut mich nur an. Wie ich in der Küche stehe und den Abwasch mache, während draußen der letzte Schnee fällt. Nicht dass er liegen bleiben würde. Liegen bleibe nur ich. Auf dem Sofa, im Bett, auf dem Küchenfußboden. Tobys Hundemarke, die leise klimpert, als ich ihm durch das Nackenfell strubbele. „Na, willst du was zu essen?“ An manchen Tagen ist es das erste Mal, dass ich meine Stimme höre. Dumpf und tonlos schwebt sie durch den Raum. Wie etwas Losgelöstes. Ein Fremdkörper. Ich überlege, ob ich mir etwas amputieren soll. Meinen Arm vielleicht. Oder meinen Fuß. Oder... dich! Ich könnte mir dich amputieren. Dich abnehmen, so wie man sich ein Bein abnimmt. Und dann mit einem Holzbein herumlaufen. Wie Captain Ahab.

Ich grinse bei dem Gedanken und erhebe mich zuversichtlich, um Toby etwas Futter aus der Dose in den Napf zu schütten. Lechzend trottet er zu mir und beginnt dankbar zu fressen. „Guter Junge“, sage ich und blicke mich ratlos um. Der Radiomoderator, der ein Lied für Menschen wie mich ankündigt. Die an einsamen Nächten auf dem Küchenboden sitzen und den Rum direkt aus der Flasche trinken. _At first I was afraid, I was petrified..._ Himmelherrgott. Ich sollte dringend den Radiosender wechseln!

_„Ich weiß nicht, wie das geht!“_   
_„Ich auch nicht.“_

Dummes Gefasel in der Nacht. Stimmen, die ich höre, wenn es draußen dunkel und drinnen still wird. (Wann bin ich eigentlich zu einem Mann geworden, der die Stille nicht mehr ertragen kann?)

Ich drehe also das Radio lauter und ergebe mich meiner düsteren Stimmung.

And so you’re back, from outer space…

Resignierend lehne ich mich über die Spüle. Würge ein paar Mal trocken, aber anstatt mich zu übergeben, beginne ich mit der Hüfte zu wackeln. Schon wieder dieses dämliche Grinsen im Gesicht.

 _I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face!_ Gott, ich liebe diesen Song! Beduselt greife ich meine Flasche und torkel im Takt ins Wohnzimmer. Eine tolle kleine Nummer, die ich da aufs Parkett lege. _I should have changed that stupid lock! I should have made you leave your key! If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me!,_ singe ich pathetisch mit ohne den Text zu kennen, als ich immer wieder meinen Rum herunterstürze. Unterlege jede Zeile mit hübschen kleinen Gesten. Dem erhobenen Zeigefinger, der Griff ans Herz, die wehrlos in die Luft gehobenen Arme. Für nichts bin ich mir zu schade. Das hier! Ist meine verdammte Katharsisisis….

John, der mit festgefrorenem Lachen in der Tür steht. Ich hätte das Schloss austauschen sollen…

„Ich ähm“, halte ich inne und wische mir verlegen über die Lippen, während der Rum verräterisch in der Flasche schwappt. „Ich trainiere“, sage ich und biege stolz meine Schultern nach hinten.

„Wofür? Dancing with the Stars?“, lacht er und schaut mich dümmlich an.

Wie kommt es, dass nur ich mich so fühle, John. Oder fühlst du dich genauso beschissen?

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es laut sage. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber irgendwas muss ich sagen.

„Rum?“, frage ich also und halte ihm die Flasche hin. „Äh, nein?“, lacht er und ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Issgut. Bleibt mehr für mich!“, sage ich und falle an der Flasche nuckelnd in meinen Sessel.

„Ich, äh“, sagt er und kratzt sich am Kopf. „Hab geklingelt, aber niemand hat aufgemacht.“ Ich starre übellaunig auf meine nackten Füße. Ein neuer Song, der aus dem Radio in die Wohnung rieselt wie Wasser in die Badewanne. Die Bee Gees! Woher noch gleich kenne ich die Bee Gees?

_(Here I lie! In a lost and lonely part of town! Held in time! In a world of tears I slowly drown—)_

Ich erhebe mich schwer aus meinem Sessel und trete ihm wüst gegenüber. _(I really should be holding you. Holding you… Loving you! Loving you…)_ „Das hier hat auf der Türschwelle gelegen”, sagt er unbeholfen und dreht und wendet den Umschlag in seinen Händen.

_Tragedy!_

„Mach das Radio aus!“, sage ich plötzlich ganz nüchtern und eile mit dem Umschlag zum Schreibtisch. „Was ist das?“, fragt er nervös, als die Musik verstummt. Ich reiße den Umschlag mit meinem Brieföffner (ebenfalls ein Erbstück) auf und ziehe eine weitere CD hervor. _I like to watch you dance,_ steht es dort lieblos draufgekritzelt. Fenster! Ich springe auf und ziehe die Gardine bei Seite. Nichts. „Was? Was ist?”

_Was! Was! Was! Alles, was du sagen kannst ist, Was!_

Ich gleite zurück auf meinen Stuhl und starte den Computer. „Nicht jetzt, John“, sage ich und stecke mir eine Zigarette an. Er hat sein kariertes Hemd an. Die weinrote Strickjacke, die sich in mein Gehirn gebrannt hat. Die dunkle Jeans, die so gut an ihm sitzt. Und ich frage mich, ist er überhaupt echt? _Bist du überhaupt echt? Oder bist du nur eine Projektion aus jenem Abend im Schwimmbad, da Moriarty dich in die Luft sprengen wollte?_

Der Computer erkennt die Datei. „Badboys2“, liest John mit verschränkten Armen hinter mir. Er lacht abtuend. Verdammt! „John, ich weiß nicht, ob du das...”, sage ich. Er steht so nah bei mir, dass ich sein Aftershave riechen kann. Was soll ich sagen. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann.

Das zweite Video zeigt die Fassade meines Hauses von der anderen Straßenseite. Verwackeltes Bild. Handkamera. Taxis, Range Rover, Busse. Der Kameramann, der sich mit ruhiger Hand seinen Weg durch den Berufsverkehr bahnt, ihn einfach spaltet wie Moses das Meer. Sich der Tür soweit nähert, dass die Hausnummer deutlich erkennbar wird. 221B. Das dunkle Messing glänzt in der tiefstehenden Wintersonne. Die Haustür ist nur angelehnt. Was zur Hölle? Ein schwarzer Handschuh, der ins Bild greift und der Tür einen leichten Stoß gibt. Er betritt den halbdunklen Hausflur. Bild und Ton beginnen zu rauschen. Ich stecke mir eine weitere Zigarette an. (Denn das hier, ist ein Dreifluppenproblem…) John, der so angespannt ist, dass er immer näher an mir vorbei in den Bildschirm kriecht. All das—ich kenne es. Aber ich erkenne es nicht. Es ist wie eine Alptraumversion des Lebens, das du dir so schön eingerichtet hast. Die Tapete da an der Wand? Dieses grässliche Muster! Der Mantel da am Haken. Bin das wirklich Ich? Ich laufe durch meine eigenen vier Wände wie mein eigener Zuschauer. John, der mir warm in den Nacken atmet. Es knackt und knarzt auf dem Bildschirm, als sich die Kamera den Flur herunter auf mein Schlafzimmer zubewegt. Die Tür, die einen Spalt weit offen steht. Die Kamera scheint fast in das Pechschwarz hinter dem Türspalt zu kriechen, als das Video stoppt und der Play It Again-Button aufpoppt.

Die Fluppe, die mir an den trockenen Lippen kleben bleibt und sinnlos runterbrennt. Ich schlucke hart. John, dessen Sprache ins Taumeln gerät. „Das, das“, sagt er immer wieder, ohne einen vernünftigen Satz herauszubringen. „Sherlock, was hat das zu bedeuten!“, sagt er atemlos und zeigt mit rasendem Blick auf den Bildschirm.

***

Wann immer ich einen Zopfpulli oder ein kariertes Hemd an mir vorbeilaufen sehe, Blicke ich auf und bekomme schwitzige Hände. Egal, wo ich bin. Im WH Smith am Kings Cross etwa oder bei Tesco mit einer Zwölferpackung Eiern in der Hand. Dann muss sich nur ein kleiner Mann in beigefarbenem Zopfpulli neben mir nach den Sandwiches beugen, um mich auf ein Mädchen im Teenageralter zu reduzieren.

„Oy Mate“, ruft einer von ihnen und kommt lachend auf mich zu. Ich mache nur meinen Mund auf und zu wie ein Fisch. Er stößt mich mit seiner Schulter, als an mir vorbeiläuft und zu jemandem hinter mir will. Sie sehen überhaupt nicht aus wie du. Sie sind nur laufende Muster, Attrappen! Und schon möchte ich mich mit einem Becher Eis im Bett zusammenrollen und schlechte Filme im Fernsehen schauen.

Ich streune rauchend durch Soho. Eine graue Figur in wehendem Mantel. Menschen, die ausgehen. Sich an schimmernden Nächten vor dem Theater treffen. Sie sind lächerlich. Und ich will es auch sein. Ich will es mit dir sein. Ich will mit dir ins Kino gehen. Ich will, dass wir uns unbeholfen anlächeln, du mich dir Popcorn kaufen lässt und all das. Ich will mit dir in den Pub. Unbeholfene Annäherungsversuche. Mir die Arme hochkrempeln und lachen und dir irgendwann, nach dem zweiten Pint, in den Hals kriechen. Das ist mein bescheidener Wunsch. Ich will mit dir zu schlechter Musik in der Küche tanzen. Ich will mit dir Notting Hill schauen! Mit dir baden, mit dir schwitzen, dich vögeln, dich streicheln, dir stundenlang beim Schlafen zusehen. Ich will, denke ich und starre durch das Schaufenster von Waterstones—mit dir alt werden!

 

„Bist du auch noch bei mir, wenn mir dir Haare ausfallen?“, fragst du in einer meiner schönsten Erinnerungen. (Wann bist du eigentlich von einem echten Menschen zu einer Erinnerung geworden?) Deine Stimme ist süffig und rau, wie jahrhundertealter Wein. So klingst du, wenn du zufrieden bist. Ich weiß das, weil ich diesen seltenen Moment mit dir teile. Ich trete von hinten an dich heran und halte dich. Meine Haut, die an deiner klebt. Klamm und gerötet vom heißen Bad. Ich küsse deinen Hals, deine Schulter, deiner Haare, während du dich kritisch im Spiegel betrachtest. „Selbst wenn dir die Zähne ausfallen“, säusele ich und begegne deinem Blick in unserer Spiegelung. Halte deinen bebenden Körper, als du angewidert lachst. „Idiot“, sagst du und legst deinen Kopf an meinen. „Kannst du dich uns vorstellen? Wie wir mal mit grauen Haaren und Brille zusammen im Bett liegen und lesen?“ Du nimmst deine Zahnbürste von der Ablage unter dem Spiegel. Wie alles, was du sagst, hast du es mit einer Beiläufigkeit gesagt, die mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt. Und jetzt stehst du hier in meinen Armen und putzt dir die Zähne statt auf meine Antwort zu warten. Ich lächle in deinen Nacken. Du kicherst mit deiner Zahnpasta im Mund und das Geräusch der Borsten, die über deine kleinen Zähnchen schaben, ist für einen Moment das schönste Geräusch der Welt. So schön, dass wir deinen Ehering vergessen, der dort wie ein altes Erbstück zwischen meinem Rasierer und dem Zahnputzbecher liegt. Du vergisst ihn, erstaunliche drei Tage, bis du mich deswegen aufsuchst und mit diesem traurigen Blick in meiner Wohnung stehst. Mich erwischst, wie ich zu billigem Plastikpop durch die Wohnung tanze.

„Du wusstest es und hast mir nichts gesagt?“, brummst du leise, als du dir traurig den Ring auf den Finger schiebst.

„Ich wollte wissen, wann es dir auffällt“, sage ich und beobachte dich sanft. Schweigend stehen wir zusammen in der Dunkelheit.

„Und, was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun. Wegen der Sache?“, fragst du zögerlich und meinst das Video. „Ich weiß nicht“, brumme ich und stehe so nahe bei dir, dass ich deinen schweren Atem spüren kann. „Triff mich morgen um Mitternacht! Manchester Street, Ecke Blandford!“

„Das ist hier um die Ecke!“, sagt er erstaunt und er muss sich schon eine Weile an meinen Hüften festgehalten haben, denn plötzlich spüre ich, wie seine Hände warm durch mein Hemd schwitzen. „Ich weiß“, fasele ich. „Bring deine Waffe mit!“ Ich streife seine Lippen und wir wissen beide nicht, ob wir das wollen oder einfach nur gar nicht mehr anders können. „Könnte gefährlich werden.“


	7. Unlock your Heart

Es war groß angekündigt in den Zeitungen. Sherlock Holmes bei Madame Tussauds. Zu Bestaunen ab Oktober 2015. John, der mich zur Enthüllung schleppt. Es ist peinlich für alle Beteiligten. Ich stelle mich neben die Wachsfigur, die meinen Mantel trägt. Fotoapparate werden auf mich gerichtet wie Schusswaffen. Ich zeige meine Zähne und hoffe, dass es als Lächeln durchgeht. John, der mit seinem Empfangssekt dasteht und sich schon leicht wankend fragt, warum es eigentlich keine Figur von ihm gibt.

„Sehe ich wirklich so—“, frage ich, als ich mich in einer ruhigen Minute zu ihm geselle.

„Hölzern aus?“, beendet John für mich den Satz und stürzt seinen Champagner herunter. „Keine Sorge. Nur an Tagen, die auf G enden“, faselt er sinnlos. „Und mittwochs!“ Er stößt kurz auf und entfernt sich. Er ist so süß, wenn er wütend ist.

Ich lächle mild. Ein Lachen, das sofort versiegt, als mein Blick zurück auf mein albernes Ich fällt. Dieser Hut! Den muss ich dringend einmal verschwinden lassen!

Umso größer ist nun die Genugtuung, die Schlagzeilen in den Bahnhofskiosken von King’s Cross zu lesen. _Sherlock Holmes verschwunden – Vom Wachsdetektiv fehlt jede Spur._ Ein netter Wortwitz. Ich lache müde darüber und nehme ein Exemplar der Daily Mail aus dem Zeitungsständer.

„Und einmal Dunhill International!“

„Rot oder blau?“

„Blau“, sage ich und greife in die Innentasche meines Mantels, um zu bezahlen. Je länger ich brauche, desto irritierter schaut der verhärmte Kioskbesitzer zwischen mir und dem Bild auf der Zeitung hin und her. „Japp, das bin ich“, sage ich unbeeindruckt und verlasse den Kiosk.

Es gibt viel zu tun.

***

Baker Street. Trotz der drögen Spätwinterkälte lassen die Touristenströme nicht nach. Geschäftsmänner. Eine Boots-Verkäuferin mit ihrem Mittagessen zum Mitnehmen. Plappernde Mädchengruppen in Schuluniform. Ich verlasse den U-Bahnhof und stecke mir unter der nächsten Marquise eine Fluppe zwischen die Lippen.

„Ham Sie nbisschen Kleingeld?“, fragt mich eine gequälte Gestalt aus ihrer Kapuze heraus. Ich zücke mein Handy und schüttele den Kopf. Ein Bus, der im kalten Nieselregen an mir vorbeiprescht.

_21:00 Il Baretto, 43 Blandford Street. –SH_

_Ist das ein Date? –J_

Ich grinse kurz.

_Manchmal bist du so einfach! x_

_Klappe! Xx_

„Ach, wenn ich’s mir recht überlege“, sage ich und gehe auf die gebückte Gestalt mit dem zerknickten Pappbecher zu.

  
***  


_Unlock your Heart, Lektion Eins:_

_Was macht die Person aus, die Sie sind, wenn Sie in Bestform sind?_

  
***

  
Mir stockt der Atem, als er durch die Tür tritt. Er sieht auf so klassische Weise schön aus. Das karierte Hemd, das weinrote Seidentuch wie ein spitzes Dreieck in der Tasche seines braunen Ausgehjacketts. Die rustikal verschnörkelte Krawatte. Ich meinerseits habe beinahe den ganzen Nachmittag im Schrank gewühlt, um auf mühelose Weise schön auszusehen. Mich schließlich von all den cremefarbenen Hemden für das engste entschieden, die oberen zwei Knöpfe geöffnet und teures Eau de Toilette auf die freiliegende Haut gesprüht. Ich mache das nicht gern. Weil es meinen Geruchssinn beeinträchtigt. Aber wenn ich diesen Mann erobern will, muss ich es jetzt tun.

Ich schlucke und stehe hastig vom Tisch auf. „Ich jdafijdbhfajs…“, stottere ich und starre ihn an. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. „Du siehst gut aus“, entscheide ich mich für das Naheliegendste. Wir sind uns nicht einig, wie wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit begegnen sollen, also gebe ich ihm einen unverbindlichen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. Er bedeutet mir alles. In dieser Geste liegt all meine Entschlossenheit, all meine Kraft. Ein gehauchtes Versprechen. _Das kannst du alles haben, wenn du willst. Aber du musst es dir schon selbst holen._

Ich ziehe ihn in die Nische mit den dunklen Chesterfieldpolstern. Wir lächeln uns verlegen an. Außer uns dinieren hier nur wenige andere Gäste. Ihre Stimmen sind gedämpft bei Kerzenschein und unaufdringlichem Geigenspiel.

„Eigentlich wollte ich es schäbiger. Aber hier in der Nähe gab es nichts anderes“, sage ich entschuldigend, aber er grinst nur verlegen und sagt, dass alles gut ist. So muss es sein, denke ich. Wenn man ihn für sich hat. Mein Herz blutet ein wenig und gleichzeitig wird mir schwindlig vor Glück.

Ich bestelle Wasser (tut mir leid, heute Nacht müssen wir bei klarem Verstand bleiben) und Bruschetta. Esse nur spärlich davon, während ich mir immer wieder die schweißnassen Hände an der Hose abwische.

„Ich ähm“, sage ich und kann mich gar nicht satt sehen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man das macht!“

„Wie man was macht?“, sagt er und beißt in sein Brot. Wie unbefangen er ist. Ich sterbe!

„Wie man ein Date hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie man das macht.“

„Hey, entspann dich“, lacht er und legt seine warme Hand auf meine. „Wir sind immer noch dieselben.“

_Sind wir nicht. Schau dich doch an. Heute Abend könntest du ebenso gut die verdammte Elizabeth Bennet zu meinem Mr. Darcy sein._

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwierig es ist, dich nicht zu berühren“, sage ich, als wir die ersten Minuten überwunden haben. Ich lächle traurig und neige ratlos meinen Kopf nach unten.

„Hey, hey“, sagt er sanft und lehnt sich von der Seite zu mir rüber. Er fasst mich beim Kinn und küsst mich. Und so gebe ich mich ihm hin, ihm und seinem quälend langsamen Kuss. Er legt die Hand auf mein Knie. Streicht mit dem Finger über mein Gesicht. „Ich will eine Beziehung mit dir“, murmele ich und gleite mit der Nasenspitze über seine glattrasierte Wange. Ganz beduselt von seinem billigen Aftershave. Ich muss schmunzeln. John gehört zu den Männern, die immer ein raues Kinn haben, egal wie gründlich sie sich rasieren.

„Es ist nicht so einfach“, flüstert er. Mein Herz wird schwer, aber das ist ok. Wirklich. Denn sitzt du nicht hier bei mir? Habe ich nicht alles, was ich will?

 _Und was ist überhaupt Betrug? Ist es wirklich Betrug, wenn ich mit der Zunge über deine nackte Brust lecke? Ist es Betrug, wenn wir unsere harten Geschlechter aneinander reiben? Ich kann nichts Verwerfliches daran erkennen. Ich nehme dich niemandem weg damit. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich töte. Es ist nur Sex. Heißer, verklebter, alles verzehrender Sex._ Aber nicht heute, John, denke ich und küsse die salzige Innenseite seiner Hand, gleite mit der Zunge über sie, als würde ich eine Muschel auslecken. Lege sie an meine Wange und schaue ihm durch das schummerige Barlicht in die Augen. Nicht heute John, denke ich, als das Handy in der Innentasche meines Jacketts vibriert. Heute gibt es Wichtigeres für uns zu tun.

***

„Hast du deine Waffe dabei?“, frage ich, als wir in den kalten Nieselregen treten. John hebt das Revers seines Jacketts, um mir sein Holster zu zeigen.

„Oh Gott, John Watson, du machst mich fertig.“

„Ich weiß doch, worauf du stehst“, raunt er und grinst mich an.

„Nagut“, sage ich und streife mir die Handschuhe über. „Bist du bereit?“

„Bereit wofür?“, lacht er unbeholfen.

„Die Schlacht!“, sage ich und hebe verführerisch meine Augenbrauen. Schlinge mir meinen Schal um und stürme mit festen Schritten die Straße herunter. Höre ihn mir lachend folgen, als ich mich ebenso entschlossen umdrehe und ihn an mich ziehe. Ich küsse ihn fest. Ich küsse ihn so, wie ich es verdient habe ihn zu küssen. Mit Zunge, mit Zähnen, mit Händen. Ein ewiges Taumeln am Rande des Abgrunds. _So wie du es liebst._ Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass ich das laut sage, als ich ihm atemlos in sein verdattertes Gesicht schaue. So wie du es liebst!

Atemlos starre ich ihn an, ein Flimmern der Erkenntnis in meinen Augen, bevor ich Luft hole, das folgende zu sagen:

„In deiner Gegenwart bin ich die beste Version von mir“, raune ich und halte ihn fest bei seinen Schultern. Er schaut mich einen Moment unverwandt an. Ein schriller Wind pfeift durch die menschenleere Straße. Dann bricht es aus ihm heraus. Er kichert auf die ihn so typische Weise, dass ich ihn kaum dafür hassen kann. So habe ich ihn kennen und lieben gelernt. Nach unserer ersten Jagd durch die Stadt, wir in unserem Hausflur, atemlos, verlegen, so nah, dass sich unsere Schultern berührten. Er sagte etwas, ich sagte etwas und dann habe ich mich in ihn verliebt. Ein Moment, den ich nur lachend ertragen habe. Ich habe mich bestimmt hundertvierzig Mal in ihn verliebt. In sein Lachen, in seine Entschlossenheit, in seine Loyalität, in seinen runden Hinterkopf. In seinen hässlichen Pulli. Seine Stimme. Seinen Zorn.

„Was?“, sage ich und brüskiere mich künstlich.

„Das hast du doch aus diesem kitschigen Buch, das du gerade liest“, sagt er und versucht nichtmal sein freches Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Welches Buch?“, sage ich.

„Ach komm schon, Sherl“, sagt er und läuft mir lachend hinterher.

„Es gibt Wichtigeres, womit wir uns befassen sollten“, sage ich und stelle den Kragen meines Mantels auf.

Die Straßen sind zu dieser Stunde unbelebt. Vereinzelt ein paar Leute, die sich vorm Tudor Rose mit ein paar Pints herumdrücken. John, der mir ein bisschen zu entspannt folgt. Ihm fehlt die nötige Schärfe. Die werde ich ihm schon noch eintrichtern.

„Willst du mir jetzt mal erklären, was du vor hast?“, näselt er und schnieft etwas, als wir in die Manchester Street biegen. Er hat wie immer Schwierigkeiten meinem barschen Gang zu folgen, muss immer wieder kleine Sprints hinlegen, um Schritt zu halten. So marschieren wir schweigend durchs Hinterland. John, der hin und wieder über die Kälte schimpft und sich in die nackten Hände atmet. „Himmelherrgott!“, bleibe ich fluchend stehen und nehme mir mit einem einzigen Handgriff den Schal ab. Wickele ihn mit der ruppigen Zärtlichkeit einer besorgten Mutter um seinen Hals. „Besser?“, frage ich und er schaut mich rotgesichtig an. Und ich dachte schon, ich wäre hier das Kind.

Ich schleiche mit ihm durch eine dampfende Gasse, in der es nach Pisse riecht, bis wir eine Reihe von Hinterhöfen erreichen. „Schaffst du es darüber?“, frage ich und zeige auf eine Backsteinmauer. John, der nervös nickt. Ich mache ihm eine Räuberleiter und folge ihm in einem Satz. „Wo sind wir?“, fragt er und seine weißen Atemwölkchen verlieren sich in der kalten Winternacht. Ich lege meinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen und öffne eine marode Hinterhoftür, die uns direkt in den muffigen Flur des Mietshauses führt.

Drinnen ist es pechfinster. Unsere Füße knarren und knacken auf den abgeschliffenen Dielen. Johns lauter Atem. Ich lege meine nackte Hand über seinen Mund. „Schht“, mache ich sanft und er schaut mich mit großen Augen an. Von oben dringt dumpf die Stimme eines Mannes zu uns durch. Er klingt ernst, macht Pausen, in denen niemand zu hören ist, dann spricht er wieder, lakonisch und tonlos. Wir nutzen jene Gelegenheiten, wenn er spricht, die schmale Treppe nach oben zu erklimmen. John, der seine Waffe zückt. Wir erreichen den quadratischen Vorraum. Die Tür steht weit offen. Alles Licht, das in die Wohnung dringt, kommt von den Laternen draußen auf der Straße. Ich rieche den Rauch von Zigaretten. Die telefonierende Stimme, die getrieben auf und ab geht, wie ein Tiger in seinem Käfig.  
Ich greife John beim Handgelenk und ziehe ihn in eine dunkle Ecke. Von hier aus beobachten wir das Auf- und abgehen der Gestalt im anderen Raum. „Weißt du, wo wir sind?“, flüstere ich und lächle triumphierend. John, der aufgeregt durch die Gegend starrt, seine Augen zusammenkneift, als er versucht etwas durch das Flurfenster zu erkennen. „Ist das da deine Wohnung?“, fragt er und deutet auf die Hausnummer auf der anderen Straßenseite. „Sind wir in der Baker Street?“

„Offenkundig“, sage ich und gefalle mir selbst, als ich ihn so nahe bei mir stehen habe, dass ich das wilde Pumpen seines Herzens spüren kann. _Du und ich gegen den Rest der Welt,_ denke ich zufrieden und streiche ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wer sind die Leute da in deiner Wohnung?“, formt er mit seinen Lippen. Fast völlig ohne Stimme, ich kann nur an den abgehackt artikulierten Konsonanten erahnen, was er sagt.

Ich werfe einen flüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster und lächle stolz. Das Licht in meinem Wohnzimmer, die verschwommenen Gestalten hinter dem vergilbten Vorhang. „Es ist gut, oder?“

John, der mich fragend ansieht. Von unserer Position aus, kann man kaum verstehen, was die Stimme im anderen Raum sagt. Einzelne Fragmente. Konsonanten. Verben. Ja-s. Neins. Brummen. Irischer Akzent. „Ist jetzt zu Hause – ist bei ihm – noch nicht sicher – wird erledigt.“ Und irgendwann legt er auf.

„Bereit?“, forme ich mit meinen Lippen. John, der mit weitaufgerissenen Augen nickt. Sein aufgeregter Atem, der gegen mein Gesicht schlägt. Er entsichert die Waffe und in den Schatten der offenstehenden Tür schleichen wir uns seitlich an sie heran.

Ich höre das Zücken eines Feuerzeuges. Das Knistern einer Tüte. Chips, die gegessen werden. Ich schiebe langsam meinen Kopf ins Sichtfeld. Dort sitzt er. Eine schmale chipsessende Silhouette mit dem Rücken zu uns auf einem Stuhl. Die langen, schlanken Beine auf dem Fensterbrett abgelegt. Spitze Herrenboots der Größe 43.

Und so, denke ich zufrieden, wird der Beobachter zum Beobachteten. Und der Jäger zum Gejagten.

***

Mycroft, der mein Buch in die Hand nimmt und angewidert das Gesicht verzieht. „Bist du jetzt unter die Psychologen gegangen?“, fragt er und legt das Buch zurück. „Einen erlesenen Geschmack hast du ja nicht gerade. Versuch es doch mal mit Freud!“, schlägt Mycroft großzügig vor und scheint zufrieden mit sich, als er die Beine übereinanderschlägt. Wirklich, ich muss dringend dieses Buch verschwinden lassen. „Hast du, was ich will?“, frage ich stattdessen und zupfe etwas an meiner Geige herum. Mycroft, der eine Akte unter seinem Sakko hervorzieht. Es ist wie ein Zaubertrick.

Ich lege die Geige bei Seite und sehe sie durch. „Ein Söldner, den alle nur Parker nennen“, erklärt Mycroft, als ich den körnigen Schnappschuss betrachte. Eine dunkle verbissene Gestalt, die in ihren Kragen zurückgezogen über die Baker Street eilt. „Geht seit einem Dreivierteljahr in der Wohnung gegenüber ein und aus.“ Wenn ich ihn betrachte, die kalten Augen, den resoluten Gang, dann spüre ich den Blick im Nacken, wann immer ich die Tür zu meiner Wohnung aufschloss. Die finstere Gestalt, die starr auf der anderen Straßenseite steht, wie ein Fels, an dem sich die Touristenströme scheiden. Und von dem du gerade noch so ein hämisches Lächeln erhaschst, bevor er mit dem vorbeifahrenden Bus verschwindet. Wie weggespült.

„Seine Spuren reichen zurück bis zu den Anschlägen auf die Londoner U-Bahn 2006. Für wen er zuletzt arbeitete, ist unklar“, sagt Mycroft und lässt seinen Fuß in der Luft kreisen.

„Auch wurde er am Abend des 30. März zusammen mit Ronald Adair im Empire gesichtet. Zusammen haben sie um eine nicht unerhebliche Summe gepokert. Sie und ein Gentleman, der sich als Sebastian Moran herausstellte.“

„Moran?“, sage ich und spüre ein Ziehen in meinem Magen.

„Ganz recht“, bestätigt Mycroft, nicht ohne bitter zu klingen. „Noch ist ungewiss, inwieweit die Ereignisse dieser Nacht mit dir in Zusammenhang gestellt werden können.“

„Nun, das werden wir herausfinden“, murmele ich nachdenklich. „Wir?“, sagt Mycroft hellhörig und hebt seine Augenbrauen. Ich hasse es, wenn er das tut. Dann holt er immer tief Luft und sagt so Sachen wie:

„Weißt du, Sherlock, ist nicht letztendlich die Zwei die einsamste Ziffer? Gleich nach der Nummer Eins?“

Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen. Mycroft und seine Weisheiten. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, ihn in „gewisse“ Sachverhalte einzuweihen, um die Ermittlungen zu starten. Das habe ich nun davon.

„Drei“, presse ich hervor und drücke mich aus meinem Sessel. „Drei ist die einsamste Zahl von allen“, sage ich und streiche meinen Anzug glatt. „Wenn du es genau wissen willst.“

***

Ich strecke meine Hand aus. John versteht und ich spüre augenblicklich den schweren Griff seiner Waffe in meiner Hand. Er krallt seine nervösen Finger in meine Schultern, als wir noch ungesehen vor der Tür kauern. „Komm“, forme ich mit meinen Lippen und trete in den Raum.

„Klopf, klopf“, sage ich ruhig und die kippelnde Gestalt fällt fast vom Stuhl.

„Das ist er, Sherlock, der Mann aus dem Casino“, faselt John angespannt. „Der mit mir gesprochen hat.“

Parker richtet sich auf und grinst höhnisch, als er den Fellkragen seiner Pilotenlederjacke richtet.

„Wen haben wir denn da?“, er schaut in den Lauf meiner Waffe und hebt langsam die Hände. „Das Liebespaar!“

Ein Ruck geht durch John. Ich pfeife ihn zurück wie einen Hund.

„Für wen arbeiten Sie?“, frage ich und halte die Waffe auf ihn.

Er lacht unbeeindruckt.

„Da haben Sie mich aber ganz schön zum Narren gehalten, Mr. Holmes!“, sagt er ruhig.

„Für WEN arbeiten Sie!“, insistiere ich.

Wir stehen gute drei Meter auseinander.

„Das würden Sie doch nicht machen. Mich einfach erschießen. Wie man so hört, haben Sie bereits ein Verfahren deswegen laufen.“

Ich presse die Lippen aufeinander.

„Einen Namen!“, presse ich kalt hervor. Blicke fest in das zerfurchte Gesicht mit den gespenstischen Augen. Hier steht ein Mann, der viel erlebt hat. Sein Grinsen weicht ihm aus seinem Gesicht und plötzlich hat sein versteinerter Ausdruck etwas Dämonisches.

„Moriarty!“, sagt er mit kehliger Stimme und mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. Er nutzt meine augenblickliche Verwirrung, die Waffe aus seinem Holster zu ziehen und auf uns zu schießen. Ein gewaltiger Krach, der mich mit einem wilden Klingeln im Ohr zurücklässt. Ich stoße die Luft heftig aus. Es geht mir gut, ich wurde nicht getroffen. John?

John liegt am Boden und krümmt sich. Das alles erfasse ich in Bruchteilen von Sekunden. Bilder, die an mir vorbeiziehen. Sein Lächeln, ein Blick über seine nackte Schulter, Henry, der wie ein Wurm in seinen Armen liegt. Mit einem Satz, bin ich bei Parker und schlage ihm mit dem Revolver einen Zahn aus. Er sinkt bewusstlos zu Boden.

„JOHN!“, rufe ich und werfe mich zu ihm auf den Boden. Ziehe ihn an meine Brust. „John! John! Bitte sag, dass es dir gut geht! Um Gottes willen, sag, dass es dir gut geht!“

Ich höre ein leises Röcheln. In meinen Armen kommt er zu sich. „John“, flüstere ich und lege meine Hand in sein Gesicht. Ein schwaches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehn“, sagt er mit dünner Stimme, dann verzieht er das Gesicht vor Schmerzen.

„Wo hat er dich erwischt? Wo hat er dich—wo hat er dich“, fasele ich und mache keine unmittelbare Wunde aus. Fasse in eine warme Flüssigkeit irgendwo auf seiner Jeans. Sein Oberschenkel. Ich verfalle in Panik.

„Keine Sorge, Sherl, ist nur ein Kratzer“, röchelt er heiser. Ich zücke ein Taschenmesser und mache mich daran seine Hose aufzuschneiden. „Verdammt, Sherl!“, keucht er, während mir eine einzelne Träne die Wange runterläuft. Als ich am Knie bin, reiße ich den Stoff einfach auf.

Tatsächlich! Nur ein Streifschuss! Erleichtert seufze ich in meine Faust, als ein heftiges Schütteln mich erfasst. Dieser verdammte Bast… Ich fahre herum, nur um die Stelle, an dem ich ihn niedergeschlagen habe, leer aufzufinden. Eine kleine Lache aus Blut und Schweiß und sein Zahn, der auf den blanken Dielen liegt, ist schließlich alles, was von ihm noch übrig ist.

Bei Gott, hätte er John umgebracht, er wäre nicht mehr lebend aus diesem Zimmer gekommen.

John, der hilflos neben mir kauert. „Kannst du laufen?“, frage ich heftig atmend.

Und zusammen überqueren wir die Straße. Ich mit seinem Arm um meiner Schulter und meinem Arm um seiner Hüfte. Immer schön langsam, John, immer schön langsam. Es ist kalt und er zittert heftig in meinen Armen. Ich ermutige ihn sanft. Fasele immer wieder kleine Dummheiten, wie um mich selbst zu beruhigen.

Dann das vertraute Rasseln des Schlüssels, der Geruch von Kartoffeln und billigem Parfum unten im Hausflur, der an Mrs. Hudsons Wohnung grenzt. „Na komm“, flüstere ich und hebe ihn in meine Arme. Trage ihn die Treppe hoch und über die Türschwelle, als hätten wir gerade geheiratet. Gott weiß, dass es nicht so ist. Sein warmer Atem in meinem Hals ist wirklich kaum zu ertragen.

„Ich ruf den Krankenwagen“, sage ich, nachdem ich ihn aufs Sofa gelegt habe. „Nein“, sagt er schwach und fasst nach mir. „Mary soll es nicht wissen!“

Sein flehender Blick.

Also ziehe ich ihm die Hose von der Hüfte (nicht ganz so, wie ich es mir für heute Abend vorgestellt habe) und schaue mir die Fleischwunde auf der Außenseite seines linken Oberschenkels an. „Das muss genäht werden, John“, sage ich, ratlos die Wunde inspizierend. Toby der quietschend und aufgewühlt in der Ecke sitzt, in die ich ihn geschickt habe.

„Tu es“, würgt er heiser hervor und legt sich den Arm über die Augen.

Ich haste ins Badezimmer. Tunnelblick. Jetzt, wo es so still ist, höre ich noch immer das Klingeln in meinen Ohren, das der Knall von Parkers Schuss auf John verursacht hat.

Hektisch durchwühle ich den Medizinschrank nach dem Verbandszeug.

Parkers Schuss auf John.

Ich muss mich auf dem Waschbecken abstützen, als ich das denke. Meine Hände zittern. So kann ich ihn nicht nähen. Ich keuche und würge trocken, als mich eine heftige emotionale Reaktion erfasst. Ich fasse mir ins Gesicht. Es ist feucht. Ich weine. Ich weine wie ein Schlosshund und lache gleichzeitig darüber. Seine Stimme, als ich in den Spiegel sehe. Rotunterlaufene Augen, blasse Haut, dunkle Schatten. _Du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehen._

Manchmal denke ich über ihn nach, als ob er schon tot wäre.

„Ist das…?“, fragt er offensichtlich erstaunt, als er die Wachsfiguren von Madame Tussauds vor meinem Fenster stehen sieht. Mein blasses, hageres Wachs-Ich in dieser lächerlichen Jagdpose. Es sieht ein bisschen so aus, als würde ich dem Abschleppdienst hinterherlaufen.

„Japp“, sage ich und setze mich mit dem Verbandset auf den Couchtisch.

„Und ist das?“, sagt er und zeigt auf die kleinere Figur, die nahe bei meinem Wachs-Ich steht. Sie steht ihm so nahe, so nahe es eben ging. „Japp“, sage ich und schmiere eine Tinktur auf ein Tuch, um seine Wunde zu säubern. „Das ist Oliver Twist“, lallt er lädiert. Ich zittere, als ich mit dem Verbandszeug hantiere. „Sherlock“, sagt er sanft, als er das sieht. Seine Stimme ist heiser und brüchig. Er legt die warme, schweißnasse Hand auf meine Hände. Ich halte inne. Eindringlich starrt er mir in die aufgewühlten Augen. Besorgt. Hält meinen Blick fest. „Ich liebe dich“, sagt er so schwach, als hätte er sich das letzte bisschen Kraft für diese Worte aufgespart.

Seine Augen schimmern in dem gedämpften Licht. Er lächelt ein bisschen sediert. _Falls diese Worte mir Kraft geben sollten, das hier durchzustehen, muss ich dir leider sagen, dass sie mich soeben auf den wabbeligen Zustand einer Amöbe reduziert haben._

„Ich ähm“, sage ich und halte mich an seiner feuchten Hand fest. „Danke“, sage ich und lasse meinen Kopf hängen. Er fährt mir mit schwacher Hand durch die Locken. Streichelt mich wie einen Hund. „Ich! Ich“, stottere ich in die Hand, die auf seinem Bauch liegt.

„Ich habe Angst“, schluchze ich, als mich ein heftiges Zittern erfasst. _Ich dachte, dass es alles ist, was ich je hören wollte. Die Lösung zu all unseren Problemen. Und jetzt schau uns nur an. Ein ‚Ich liebe dich‘ älter und kein bisschen weiser._

„Warum habe ich Angst, John“, sage ich und schaue mit großen Augen zu ihm auf.

Er legt die Hand auf meine Wange und sieht mich lang an.

„Weil du ein Idiot bist“, sagt er sanft und verzieht seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln. Sodass es für einen Moment so aussieht, als wäre er bloß beim Fernsehen eingeschlafen. Ich lache dankbar und schließe nur kurz die Augen. _Nur kurz, John. Ich mache nur für einen Moment die Augen zu._

„Willst du mich nicht endlich küssen, du alte Heulsuse?“, sagt er schließlich mit der Hand in meinen Haaren. Ich hebe den Kopf nur widerwillig von seinem Bauch. Er lächelt sein schiefes Lächeln und ich beuge mich über ihn, wie der verdammte Prinz, der ich nicht bin. Wir küssen uns. Es ist kein romantischer Kuss. Es ist ein ehrlicher Kuss. Lang und zärtlich. Seine Hände in meinen Haaren. Er schnieft, weil er keine Luft bekommt. Hält mich bei sich.

„Hast du das Klammergerät noch, das ich hier deponiert habe?“, raunt er schließlich auf meine Lippen, als würde er nach einem Kondom fragen. „Was?“, lache ich entrüstet und streiche die verklebten Haare aus seiner Stirn.

Ich finde das Gerät im Medizinschrank. „Leg dich auf die Seite“, sage ich sanft und er dreht sich mit dem Rücken zu mir. Ich sprühe etwas Desinfektionsmittel auf seine Wunde. Dann setze ich die Spritze mit dem Betäubungsmittel. Er zieht die Luft scharf ein, aber trägt es mit Fassung. Ich sitze bei ihm und halte seine Hand, während wir schweigend darauf warten, dass die Wirkung einsetzt.

***

„Sind wir hier sicher?“, näselt er, als ich ihn ins Bett trage und in die schwere Daunendecke hülle. Er seufzt erschöpft, als ich an ihn heranrücke und meinen Arm um ihn lege. Das Bett quietscht und knarzt etwas unter meinen Bewegungen. Ansonsten ist es friedlich. Sein schwerer Atem. Ich küsse ihn auf den Hinterkopf und werde ganz benommen von dem sandigen Geruch, der von seinen Haaren ausgeht.

„Toby wird die Tür bewachen“, murmele ich leise in seine Schulter, als nicht mehr klar wird, wer sich hier an wem festhält. John schnieft etwas in der frischen Luft. Das nasse Geräusch vorbeifahrender Autos, das durch das offene Fenster dringt, ist unwirklich. Zu normal, zu richtig in einer Welt, in der nichts mehr richtig ist.

„Und Moriarty? Ist er zurück?“, fragt John besorgt, als mir hundertvierzig Gedanken auf einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Moriarty. Moran. Parker. Adair. Es ist wie ein wirres Mosaik. Ein Puzzle, in dem das entscheidende Teil noch zu finden ist.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, brumme ich kehlig und halte ihn fester.

Ich hatte angenommen, dass Parker es war, der den tödlichen Schuss auf Adair verübt hatte. Aber ein so miserabler Schütze wie er konnte ihm unmöglich durch das Fenster in den Kopf geschossen haben. Und wenn man alles Unwahrscheinliche ausschließt, muss das, was übrig bleibt, und sei es auch noch so unwahrscheinlich, die Wahrheit sein.

„Moran“, flüstere ich in einem Anfall einsamer Erkenntnis. John, der seinen Schock in meinen Armen ausschwitzt. „Hm?“, brummt er fiebrig und ich streiche ihm eine Strähne aus seiner Stirn. „Nichts“, sage ich und küsse ihn auf die Schulter. „Schlaf weiter!“

Sein warmer Körper, der sich unter meinem ruhig hebt und senkt. Ich verziehe mein Gesicht, wie unter Schmerzen.

„Das mit uns“, säuselt er irgendwann ins Kissen, als der Nachtbus einsam durch die Straße prescht, nur um uns mit dem Regen, der leise auf das Fensterbrett klopft, alleinzulassen. „Ich dachte, es wäre nur Sex.“

Seine Stimme klingt wie aus Tausend und einer Nacht. Es ist das letzte, das jemand sagt, kurz bevor er einschläft.


	8. Love in a Void

_Unlock your Heart, Lektion Zwei:_  
_Am Wichtigsten ist es nun den Unterschied zu begreifen zwischen Sein, Handeln und Haben._

***

Wir berühren uns viel zu viel. Was schwierig ist für einen Mann, der Atemnot bekommt, wann immer sich ihm ein fremder Körper nähert. Aber John ist—John ist wie eine warme Fusseldecke in einer stürmischen Nacht. Er wickelt sich beim Kochen um mich und ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich vorher jemals geatmet habe. Jedenfalls schließe ich die Augen und atme zufrieden in den Raum. Nehme den Geruch von Gewürzen und Zwiebeln in mich auf, als er mich langsam im Takt der Musik wiegt. Es ist lächerlich.

„Riecht gut“, raunt er von hinten und beginnt meine Schultern zu küssen.

„Es ist nur Omelette“, sage ich und lache nervös, während ich etwas sinnlos in der Pfanne herumrühre. Sein warmer Atem an meinem Hals. Ich beginne zu schwitzen.

„Ich liebe Omelette“, nuschelt er zwischen meine Schulterblätter und fängt an, an meiner Pyjamahose zu nesteln. Das Radio klimpert nichtssagend vor sich hin. I’m not in love, singt eine kraftlose Stimme. Ich glaube ihr kein Wort.

Seine Hand gleitet währenddessen über die Wölbung in meiner Hose. Jetzt reicht’s! Ich hebe ihn auf die Anrichte und er lacht angetan in unseren Kuss. Seine Hände in meinen Haaren. Meine Hüfte zwischen seinen Beinen. Einen Moment lassen wir uns gehen.

Das Ei in der Pfanne zischt und spritzt. Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung schiebe ich es von der Flamme.

„Du solltest dir Schuhe anziehen“, raune ich in sein T-Shirt und ich spüre das leichte Beben seiner Brust, als er mir leise in die Haare lacht. Ich habe eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Spüre eine merkwürdige Erregung über mich kommen, die nichts mit dem zu tun hat, was sich sonst in unserem (jetzt sag ich schon unserem) Schlafzimmer abspielt. Ich muss schnurren wie eine Katze in seinen Armen. Er kichert leise und hält mich. Zerwühlt meine Frisur und meinen Verstand und nuschelt mir irgendetwas Unverständliches in die Haare.

„Und du solltest dringend mal den Radiosender wechseln“, näselt er und seine Stimme ist dünn und kraftlos wie die im Radio.

„Das Omelette!“, lacht er schließlich in unseren Kuss, als ich ihn einfach an mich ziehe und ins Schlafzimmer trage.

„Scheiß auf das Omelette!“

***

Die Abende sind ruhig. Ich weiß nicht, wie er das mit Mary und dem kleinen Watson vereint. Ich glaube, er hat eine Dienstreise nach Deutschland vorgeschoben, bis er sich kuriert hat. Ich glaube, es ist ihm egal. Da ist eine unterschwellige Wut in ihm, die leise in ihm dröhnt wie die Spannung in einem Elektrizitätswerk. Und die ihn, und das ist das Tragische daran, immer wieder in meine Arme treibt.

Und so beginnt eine Zeit, die ich nur noch unsere Tage in Deutschland nennen kann. Wir tragen kaum mehr als unsere Pyjamahosen, tippeln barfuß durch die Wohnung, tuscheln nachts im Bett wie zwei Jungs im Ferienlager, knutschen ein bisschen, fummeln ein bisschen, lassen uns gehen. Du steigst auf mich und wir treiben es heiser im Dunkeln. Nur um uns dann wieder gegenüber zu liegen und uns stundenlang in die Augen zu starren.

Wir reden nicht viel. Schauen Filme mit Hugh Grant auf dem Sofa und bestellen Essen vom Chinesen. Eine merkwürdige Befangenheit, die mich überkommt. So haben wir überhaupt noch nie auf dem Sofa gesessen. Nebeneinander. Gegenüber auf den Sesseln, ja. Aber nie nebeneinander. Und deswegen fällt es uns jetzt auch so schwer damit umzugehen. Unsere Blicke finden sich und es ist etwas peinlich. Ich bin sicher, du kannst mich atmen hören. Ich atme wie ein Sterbender. Als hätte ich zweiundvierzig Grad Fieber. Ich nehme heimlich meinen Puls. Ich bin mir sicher, es ist pathologisch. Währenddessen nimmst du deine Füße hoch und lehnst dich mit verschränkten Armen gegen mich. Es muss so aussehen, als würdest du dich gegen einen Baum lehnen, so wie ich dasitze. Verzweifelt, verliebt und völlig überfordert. Dein Kopf rutscht in meinen Schoß. Ich lächle zufrieden und schiebe meine Finger in deine Haare. So muss es sein, denk ich. Wenn man dich für sich hat.

Mrs. Hudson, die einen großen Pott stinkenden Tee bringt. Mit großen Augen steht sie im Raum und starrt uns an. „Ist ein altes Hausmittel meiner Mutter. Hat immer geholfen, wenn ich Schnupfen hatte“, flüstert sie und stellt es auf den Sofatisch.

„John, hat keinen Schnupfen, Mrs. Hudson“, sage ich und wühle in seinen Haaren. Die gute Mrs. Hudson. „Ja, ich ähm“, stammelt sie und fährt sich durch die Fönfrisur. „Ich lasse euch Jungs dann mal allein“, flüstert sie und tippelt überfordert zur Tür raus. „Aber stellen Sie den Pott woanders hin“, zische ich ihr hinterher. Zu spät.

John, der leise brummt. „Was stinkt hier so?“, lallt er müde in meinem Schoß und reckt seine Arme, bevor er sie wieder verschränkt und sich zu mir dreht. „Mrs. Hudson hat Tee gebracht“, sage ich und strecke meine Beine unter ihm so gut es geht. Ich habe keine Übung darin. Ich weiß nicht, wie man jemanden stundenlang bei sich hält, ohne dass einem die Glieder einschlafen dabei. „Gruselig, dass die Figuren hier stehen“, nuschelt er und atmet zufrieden in mein T-Shirt. _Wie ähnlich ihr euch manchmal seid. Du und dein Sohn._ Ich nutze die Gelegenheit durch die Kanäle zu schalten. Bleibe bei der Endszene von _Casablanca_ hängen, ohne dass ich sagen kann, wieso. Drei Menschen, ein Flugzeug. Der tragische Held.

_…Aber zu der Erkenntnis, dass die Probleme dreier Menschen in dieser verrückten Welt völlig ohne Belang sind, gehört nicht viel. Eines Tages wirst du das verstehen…_

Ich schalte den Film auf stumm und so sitze ich einsam im Flimmerlicht des Fernsehers, die Reste des chinesischen Takeouts auf dem Tisch, ein Mann in meinen Armen, Toby, der faul in meinem Sessel liegt und döst. Ich nehme die Decke von der Lehne und breite sie über ihm aus. Maximale Flächenabdeckung unter minimalem Körpereinsatz. Ich lächle und streiche ihm sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Diese Uhr da an deinem Handgelenk. Ich habe sie dir zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Ganz still und heimlich. Lies die Gravur, habe ich gesagt und du hast die Gravur gelesen.

 _The Game Is On_  
_xxx_

 

Mit Tränen in den Augen hast du mich angesehen. Richtig rotunterlaufen. „Es ist ein Erbstück“, habe ich gesagt und sie dir um den linken Arm gelegt, während du geschluchzt und dir eine Träne weggewischt hast. „Von wem?“

„Hab ich vergessen“, habe ich gesagt und dich damit zum Kichern gebracht. Es sind diese Momente, die mein Leben lebenswert machen. „Ich wollte, dass du, etwas von mir hast“, habe ich gestammelt. Und seitdem habe ich dich kein einziges Mal ohne sie gesehen.

Und jetzt sitze ich hier im Flimmerlicht des Fernsehers und das einzige, was ich höre, ist das Ticken dieser Uhr, sie tickt und tickt und tickt, als ein Schmerz über mich kommt, der sich nur schweigend ertragen lässt.

***

Liebe, denke ich. Liebe ist wie ein Insekt, das durch den Raum flattert und sich nicht fangen lässt.

Wenn du das sagst.

Was soll es sonst sein?

Du zuckst mit den Schultern und schaust mich ausdruckslos an. Kariertes Hemd, weinrote Strickjacke, die Jeans, die dir so unglaublich gut steht. Ich fasse nach dir und es ist als würde ich in den leeren Raum hineingreifen. Du bist gar nicht hier. Du bist nur eine Projektion. Eine alberne Vorstellung, die ich von dir habe. Traurig und schön, aber ohne Widersprüche.

Ich weiß es nicht.

Denk nach!

Irgendwo finde ich ein Gedicht von Erich Fried in meiner Schreibtischschublade. Ich lese es und schaue dir in deine schönen grauen Augen.

Es ist was es ist, formen meine Lippen. Dann löst es sich auf.

***

Ich wache auf von dem feuchten Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meinen. Einen Moment orientierungslos. Ich verschlucke mich und gebe seinem Drängen nur schwerlich nach. „Hey.“ Sein heißes Flüstern mitten in der Nacht. Ich spüre es überall. Lippen, Hals, Brust. Er drückt seinen Schritt in meinen. Ich keuche schmerzverzerrt in die Dunkelheit. Unserer harten Glieder, die sich durch den lästigen Stoff unserer Pyjamahosen finden. „Ich will dich“, flüstert er. Meine Augen noch ganz verklebt vom Schlaf. Das Licht der Straßenlaternen, das unheilvolle Schatten an die Schlafzimmerdecke wirft. „Bitte“, nuschelt er in mein T-Shirt und zerrt gleichzeitig daran. Schiebt seinen Schritt fest in meinen. Meine Hand, die nach seinem Geschlecht tastet. Es liegt gut in meiner Hand. Wie ein glitschiger Fisch.

Er zieht sich das T-Shirt vom Körper und atmet mir heiser ins Gesicht.

„Hast du ein Kondom?“, faselt er gierig in unseren Kuss. „Nein“, schnaufe ich feucht. „Fuck, es kommt mir gleich“, sagt er, als er zuckt und zittert in meiner Hand.

„Schau mich an“, flüstere ich fiebrig in die Dunkelheit. „Schau mich an“, flehe ich und küsse Haare, Stirn, Wange, bis ich seine flackernden Augen finde. So halten wir uns aneinander fest, während ich ungekonnt in seiner Hose wühle.

„Ich will, dass du mich fickst,“ seine Stimme—nur ein heißes Flüstern in meinem Hals. „Ich will, dass du mich fickst, als wär’s das letzte Mal!“

Es ist, als wäre John von einem Dämonen besessen. Während er am frühen Abend noch verträumt meine Nähe sucht, weckt er mich nun mitten in der Nacht, damit ich ihn besinnungslos ficke. _Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir, John._ Ist das noch Liebe? Ich packe ihn unsanft und werfe ihn mit dem Rücken in die Matratze. „Ohja“, haucht er fiebrig in die Kissen, als ich ihm mit einer gleitenden Bewegung die schwarze Stoffhose runterziehe und ihn in den Mund nehme. Aber wenn das keine Liebe ist, denke ich wahnsinnig vor Lust, was soll es dann sonst sein?

„Du schmeckst so gut“, nuschele ich und drücke mein Gesicht in seine Scham. Schiebe meine Zunge über seine verschwitzte Haut. Atme ihn ein, jede Pore, jeden Winkel, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig ist. Ich spüre ihn lachen, weinen, zittern, beben unter mir. Er bäumt sich auf, schiebt mir flehend seinen Unterleib entgegen, während ich ihn überall dort küsse, wo es keinen Sinn macht.

„Komm“, flüstere ich und werfe mich in die Matratze. Ziehe seinen schweren Körper auf meinen Schoß. Irritiert starrt er mir in die Augen, als er über mir kauert wie ein Mädchen.

Wir sehen gut zusammen aus. Das Spiel der Schatten um deine Muskeln herum. Ich folge ihnen mit meinen Augen. Meinen Fingerspitzen. Lasse meinen Blick an dir hinuntergleiten, bis ich kaum mehr sagen kann, wo du aufhörst und ich beginne.

Und wie ist es so, mein Penis in dir drin? Ich stelle es mir ja sehr ernüchternd vor. Aber irgendwas muss es ja haben. Das ständige raus und rein. Dein auf und ab. Das für und wider. „Spürst du was?“ Ich nicke eifrig mit dem Kopf. Ein Lächeln huscht über dein Gesicht. Nur flüchtig. Bevor du gequält das Gesicht verziehst. Hast du Schmerzen, John? Es klingt wie Arbeit! Ist es Arbeit? Arbeit wofür?

Ich halte dich so gut es geht. Deinen glitschigen Körper. Du schniefst und schnaufst unter meinen Berührungen, lutschst an meinen Daumen. Nicht beißen! Oh gott, ja. Beiß mich, beiß mich.

Dein wahnsinniger Blick, der über meinen Körper gleitet. Erschrocken und erstaunt zugleich. Ja, ich bin es, John. Schon immer gewesen. Dies ist mein Körper. Und du bist dabei ihn zu ficken. Du darfst ihn ficken, du darfst ihn würgen, du darfst ihn ausnehmen wie einen Fisch, wenn’s sein muss. Was immer du willst, John. Was immer du willst.  


***

 _  
Homosexualität—_  
_bezeichnet je nach Verwendung sowohl gleichgeschlechtliches sexuelles Verhalten, erotisches und romantisches Begehren gegenüber Personen des eigenen Geschlechts als auch darauf aufbauende Identitäten – etwa sich selbst als lesbisch oder schwul zu definieren._

  
***

  
Ich hasse Sex. Ich hasse es zu schwitzen. Ich hasse es an einem anderen Menschen festzukleben. Ich hasse das Ächzen der Matratze. Das Ticken der Uhr dabei. Das Heulen der Sirenen draußen auf der Straße. All diese Dinge, die mich in Beschlag nehmen. Ich hasse es, dass du mich dazu bringst, es zu mögen. Das nüchterne in dich Stoßen, bis es mir kommt und ich auf dir strande wie Schwemmholz. Nur ein kurzer Moment, der durch meinen ganzen Körper strömt und mich dazu bringt auf deine Brust zu sabbern wie ein Baby. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es besser oder schlechter mache als andere Menschen. Aber wie ein Mensch fühle ich mich ohnehin nicht mehr. Und so schwappe ich dahin auf einer Welle der Zufriedenheit. Du hältst mich und küsst mich und faselst lauter Dummheiten in mein zerwühltes Haar. „John! John“, nuschele ich feucht in deine Brust. „Dasisdasende.“ Die Worte brennen in meiner Kehle wie ein guter Single Malt Whiskey. „Keine Angst, Sherlock, das ist nicht das Ende“, sagst du indes und spielst nachdenklich mit meinen Locken. „Das ist nur Sex.“

Ich lache kraftlos und so komme ich langsam zur Ruhe. Dein tiefes, geräuschvolles Atmen ist wie eine Welle, die mich davonträgt. Ich bin ein alberner Mann. Nackt und verklebt liege ich in deinen Armen wie eine Amöbe, während der Schlag deines Herzens mich in einen Zustand dumpfen Dahinsiechens versetzt. Ich halte mein Ohr an ein Aquarium und bin gar nicht wirklich da.

„Janine sagt, meine Berührungen wären wie die eines Gerippes“, fasele ich sinnlos in den stickigen Raum. Ich spüre das Beben seiner Brust unter mir, als er leise kichert. Du kicherst, John, man kann es wirklich nicht anders sagen. Du kicherst wie ein Mädchen.

„Dann hatte sie offensichtlich noch keinen Sex mit dir“, sagt er zufrieden, während er mir selbstvergessen die Kopfhaut massiert. Ich klebe an ihm fest. Seine verschwitzte Haut. Die störrischen Härchen auf seiner Brust. Der Geruch von Algen und Aftershave. Ich müsste das alles eklig finden. Es lässt sich weder katalogisieren, noch erfassen. Es ist nicht so rein wie der Tod, der sich feststellen und wissenschaftlich einordnen lässt. Es ist dreckig, es ist roh und ich habe keine Kontrolle darüber.

„Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein, mich in jemanden wie dich zu verlieben“, dringt seine Stimme zu mir durch wie aus Tausend und einer Nacht. Es ist das letzte, was ich höre, kurz bevor ich einschlafe.

***

Ich schaue dich jetzt schon stundenlang an. Berühre dein Gesicht, während du schläfst. Völlig übernächtigt, bis schwarz in blau und blau in grau und grau in weiß wechselt. Der zähe Farbverlauf zwischen sechs und neun Uhr morgens.

Du wachst auf und blinzelst benommen in das grelle Vormittagslicht. Blass und gekrümmt liegen wir uns unter der schweren Daunenbettdecke gegenüber. Zerwühlte Haare, verhangener Blick. Ein schwaches Lächeln auf meinen Lippen.

„Ich will mehr für dich sein als eine Deutschlandreise“, sage ich heiser, als Verkehrslärm und ein Schwall frischer Luft durch das offene Fenster dringen.

Du schaust mich lang und ratlos an. Die Decke bis unters Kinn gezogen. Ich greife nach der Hand auf deinem Kopfkissen und halte sie. Sie ist warm und klebrig. Es ist alles, was uns jetzt noch bleibt.

***

Ich weiß nicht, was es damit auf sich hat. Der erste Geburtstag. Er bekommt es ohnehin nicht mit. Er ist ein Baby. All die Menschen, die für ihn da sind. Die meisten kenne ich von der Hochzeit. Sie sind mir egal. Onkel, Tanten, Großcousinen. Harriet.

Harriet?

Harriet sieht ein bisschen so aus wie die überforderte Mutter aus dem Hugh Grant Film, den wir neulich gesehen haben. Wüster Kurzhaarschnitt, aschfahles Gesicht, unzeitgemäßer Kapuzenpulli. Ihr müder Blick verrät, dass sie mit sich und der Welt unzufrieden ist. Ihre zerkauten Fingernägel zeigen, dass sie sich zumindest bemüht, nicht allen ihre spirituellen Weisheiten aufzuzwingen. Sie wirft mir einen strengen Blick zu.

Mit einem Stück Geburtstagstorte kommt sie zu mir herüber und setzt sich zu mir.

„Wie lang ficken Sie ihn schon?“, sagt sie müde. Vögel zwitschern im Garten, Menschen plappern, Henry wird herumgereicht und John sieht einfach bescheuert aus in seiner Grillschürze. Er lacht etwas bemüht. Und immer wenn er denkt, dass ihn keiner sieht, starrt er grimmig auf sein Grillfleisch. Manchmal erhasche ich seinen Blick von der Terrasse aus und er bleibt kurz an mir kleben. Es ist ihm so peinlich, dass er sich abwenden muss.

Mary lacht, als sie meine Eltern empfängt. Geschenke und Blumenstrauß entgegennimmt, ein Küsschen rechts, ein Küsschen links, und sie durch das Gartentor führt. Ich verdrehe die Augen.

„Ich bitte Sie. Ihr können Sie vielleicht etwas vormachen, aber Sie und ich sind aus demselben Holz geschnitzt.“ Daran lässt sie keinen Zweifel. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut von dieser Frau. Toby, der unter dem Tisch liegt, beginnt ungemütlich zu Knurren. Sie leckt sich etwas Torte von den Fingern. „Ich kann sie beruhigen, Mr. Holmes. Ich bin es nicht, vor der Sie Angst haben müssen.“

„Ich habe vor niemandem Angst“, sage ich unbeeindruckt und wir starren uns viel zu lang in die Augen. Es ist als würde man einem Gespenst begegnen. „Wir beide wissen, dass das nicht wahr ist“, sagt sie und stopft ihre Hände in die Taschen ihres Kapuzenpullis. „Hat mich gefreut“, sagt sie mit aufgesprungenen Lippen und steht vom Gartenstuhl auf. Das war wirklich die ungeselligste Person, der ich jemals begegnet bin. Mycroft ist ein Jahrmarktsclown dagegen.

Irgendwo das schallende Gelächter von Janine, die Geschenke entgegennimmt und auf einem Tisch sortiert. Es ist ein schönes Bild. Sie in ihrem Blümchenkleid, der Bolero, das Kind auf ihrem Arm. Sie nimmt die Sherlock Holmes Quietscheente und reicht sie ihm in seine kleinen Hände. Lachend schaut sie zu mir. Was zur Hölle. Ich wende meinen Blick ab.

Molly und Lestrade, die zusammen durch das Gartentor kommen. Gut für sie.

„Ein Stück Geburtstagstorte für den schmollenden Detektiv?“, sagt Janine und stellt mir, den kleinen Watson auf ihrer üppigen Hüfte balancierend, einen Teller Sahnetorte auf den Tisch. Ich starre es unverwandt an. Sie hätte mir ebenso gut ein schwarze Raucherlunge servieren können. Und selbst das hätte mir mehr Freude bereitet.

„Danke, ich bin nicht hungrig“, sage ich, während Henry sich den Kopf der Ente in den Mund stopft. „Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, was das mit mir zu tun haben soll. Dieser dämliche Hut, die Lupe.“

John, der gleich wieder wegschaut, als ich zu ihm rübersehe.

„Oh, da ist aber jemand schlecht drauf! Ist es, weil Daddy ein Herzensbrecher ist? Ist Daddy ein Herzensbrecher?“, gluckst sie in Kindersprache und drückt ihr Gesicht in Henrys dunkelblonde Babyhaare.

Ich verziehe das Gesicht und stecke die Gabel in die Torte. „Was macht Sussex!“, sage ich und stopfe den Kuchen in mich rein. Wenn dann wenigstens endlich alle die Klappe halten! Henry, der mich mit großen Augen anstarrt.

„Sehr gut“, sagt Janine und wippt das Kleinkind auf ihrem Schoß. „Komm mich doch mal besuchen am Wochenende!“

„Danke, aber ich hab leider schon was vor“, sage ich und starre mampfend vor mich hin. Ich bin wie der Onkel, den keiner da haben will und alle nur aus Mitleid einladen.

 

Ich gebe vor, auf die Toilette zu müssen, und streife sinnlos durch das Haus. Abgesehen von dem gelegentlichen Gelächter, das von draußen hereindringt, ist es geradezu lächerlich ruhig. Der Geruch von Waschmittel und Familie, der in den Wänden sitzt und meine Lunge von innen verklebt. Ich gehe die Treppe hoch, inspiziere die Fotos an den Wänden. Familienfotos. John und Henry am Strand vor einer Sandburg, die höchstwahrscheinlich nicht der kleine Mann in den Windeln gebaut hat. Er kniet im Sand und grinst stolz hinter seinem Bart. Ein Bild von John und Mary auf ihrer Hochzeit. Auf einem davon bin ich. Ein lächerlicher Mann in Frack. Und, als ich die Treppen weiter hoch schreite, John als Soldat. Ich nehme das gerahmte Bild von der Wand und schaue es lang an. Der geschorene Schädel, die Uniform, der entschlossene Gesichtsausdruck. Dies hat nichts mehr mit dem Mann in den albernen Bermudashorts zu tun. In einem Anflug von Sehnsucht lasse ich meine Finger darüber gleiten und fange mich wieder, als ich die Gartentür unten höre. Der Kühlschrank, der auf und zu geht, Flaschengeklimper. John.

„Oh, hey“, sagt er und lacht irritiert, als ich in die offenstehende Tür trete. Lange starre ich ihn an.

„Alles ok, Kumpel?“

„Kumpel!“, sage ich erstaunt und trete in die Küche. „Letzte Woche noch hast du wimmernd in meinen Armen gelegen und jetzt bin ich dein Kumpel!“

„Sherl“, flüstert er und schmeißt mit merkwürdiger Entschlossenheit die Kühlschranktür zu.

„Was willst du eigentlich?“, frage ich und er starrt nur überfordert vor sich hin. „Mit mir?“ Ich hebe seinen Kopf und mit glasigen Fischaugen versucht er noch immer meinem Blick auszuweichen. „Müssen wir das unbedingt jetzt besprechen!“, schnauzt er aufgewühlt, bemüht Wut und Sehnsucht gleichermaßen zu unterdrücken. Ich mache einen Schritt auf ihn zu und presse ihn unsanft gegen die Kühlschranktür. Krickelkrakel, Einkaufszettel und Fotos von Bekannten, die herunterfallen. Er schnauft überfordert und ich stemme mein Bein zwischen seine Oberschenkel. Mit offenen Lippen starrt er mich an, atmet mir hektisch ins Gesicht. Und ich spüre seine traurige Erektion, die unabhängig von Zeit und Raum gegen meinen Oberschenkel drängt. „Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, ständig nur das Vernünftige zu tun!“, raune ich scharf in seinen Hals. Er wimmert etwas, als ich einhändig den Gürtel aus seiner Schnalle ziehe. „Das sind meine Gefühle, John. Ich kann sie nicht einfach auf und zu drehen wie einen Wasserhahn“, flüstere ich in sein Ohr, als ich meine Hand in seine Hose schiebe. „Willst du Mutter, Vater, Kind spielen, fein“, sage ich und schiebe langsam seine Vorhaut zurück. „Und wenn du das hier willst, dann möge Gott dich beschützen.“ Er hält sich an meinen Schultern fest und atmet mir fiebrig in den Hals. „Aber du musst dich entscheiden, John“, ich suche seinen Blick, sein schwerer Atem in meinem Gesicht. Fast ein Kuss. „Du musst“, sage ich, als es mir klebrig über die Hand läuft.

Das Scheppern der Gartentür. Ein lautes Lachen. Janine, die uns im grauen Spätnachmittagslicht stehen sieht wie aufgescheuchtes Wild.

Das Lachen bleibt ihr augenblicklich im Halse stecken. „Jungs!“, sagt sie und schmeißt die Gartentür ins Schloss. John, der mich von sich stößt und verwirrt aus der Küche stürmt. Ich wende mich dem Waschbecken zu, drehe den Hahn auf und drücke die Seife aus dem Spender. „Du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle!“, faucht sie hinter mir und schlägt mir gegen die Schulter. Ich trockene mir die Hände und lasse ihre Vorwürfe geduldig über mich ergehen. „Was ist nur mit dir los!“ Sie schubst mich, wieder und wieder.

„Bist du fertig?“, frage ich. „Noch lange nicht!“, sagt sie und erhebt mahnend ihren Zeigefinger. Ich nehme sie beim Handgelenk und senke ruhig ihren Arm. „Gut,“, sage ich, „ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen.“

Mit offenem Mund starrt sie mir hinterher, ich pfeife und von irgendwoher kommt Toby auf mich zugerannt. Guter Junge!

„Du willst schon gehen?“

Mir bleibt auch nichts erspart.

Mary, die irritiert zwischen uns hin und her schaut. Janine, die sich mit verschränkten Armen und bissigem Gesichtsausdruck in den Garten zurückzieht. Wahrscheinlich kann sie meinen mitleidserregenden Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Ich kann mich ja selbst kaum noch ertragen. Und so stehen Mrs. Watson und ich uns gegenüber und schauen uns prüfend in die Augen.

„Ermittlungen“, sage ich lustlos und verschiebe meinen Mund.

„Weißt du, Sherlock“, sagt sie und beginnt die Bilder vor dem Kühlschrank aufzusammeln. Das Krickelkrakel, die Einkaufszettel, die Fotos. (Ein heiseres Stöhnen, das durch meine Gedanken schwirrt und gleich wieder verfliegt.)

„Meinst du nicht, dass du es mit deinem Schwur etwas zu genau nimmst?“, sagt sie und streicht sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie trägt ihre Haare jetzt lang und undefiniert. „Ich denke“, fügt sie hinzu und über ihr Gesicht legt sich der Ausdruck markanter Entschlossenheit. Es ist das Gesicht, das ich erst einmal gesehen habe und von dem ich gehofft habe es nie wieder sehen zu müssen, „Ich denke, dass wir von jetzt an gut auf uns selber aufpassen können.“

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist“, sage ich und trete mit Toby vor die Tür. Noch auf der Türschwelle stecke ich mir eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und starre nüchtern vor mich hin. John, denke ich und blase den Rauch meiner Zigarette in die frische Abendluft, _ausgerechnet wenn die Welt zusammenbricht, müssen wir uns ineinander verlieben._

Ich schüttle den Kopf, wie um einen Gedanken abzuschütteln und nehme Toby an die Leine. „Na komm, mein Junge“, sage ich und streiche ihm über die Stirn. „Zeit in die wirkliche Welt zurückzukehren.“

***

Ich beschreibe die Landschaft der Liebe wie Hemingway ein Schlachtfeld und ich weiß, ich bin verloren. Ich wate durch Körperteile, die Überreste menschlichen Lebens. Leere Wasserkanister, zerbeulte Helme, Gedärme, die an meinen Füßen kleben bleiben. Reste von Gehirn. In der Luft liegt ein sämiger Geruch von Schießpulver und verbrannten Haaren. Und irgendwo liegt ein Herz herum. Es liegt da und pumpt. Offen, schutzlos, ich könnte es einfach mit meinen Stiefeln zertreten.

Du bist Schuld, John. Du hast mir Hemingway gezeigt.

Du hast mich anfällig gemacht für menschliche Befindlichkeiten. Mich ganz verliebt in dich gemacht mit deinem traurigen Blick und deiner stoischen Art. Ich habe versucht, es auszuschwitzen. Wie eine Krankheit. Aber es lässt sich nicht einfach ausschwitzen.

Stattdessen hänge ich nur da und blute aus. Wie ein verdammtes Ausstellungsstück. Im Naturkundemuseum etwa. ‚Hier hängt ein Mann, dessen Leben aus den Fugen geraten ist, weil er unbedingt eine Textnachricht schreiben musste‘. Oder es könnte Kunst sein. Vielleicht im Tate Modern. Und es würde einen schrecklich prätentiösen Titel tragen wie: ‚Der leere Raum ‘. Oder eben einen ganz einfachen, aber nicht weniger komplexen, wie:

‚Liebe‘

Ich mache da keinen Unterschied zwischen ‚erwidert‘ und ‚unerwidert‘. Liebe ist Liebe.  
Genauso wie der Mensch ein Mensch ist. Und die Rose eine Rose.

Das wird noch einmal auf meinem Grabstein stehen.

Hier liegt Sherlock Holmes.  
Und er hat zuviel von Gertrude Stein gelesen.

***

Ich fahre aus dem Schlaf und taste schweißgebadet nach dem Lichtschalter der Nachttischlampe. Ich hatte einen furchtbaren Traum. Henry wird entführt. Aber das ist nicht das Schlimmste. Das Schlimmste ist, dass John mir so dankbar für seine Rettung ist, dass er mich küsst und für immer bei mir bleibt. Nur Soziopathen träumen davon, dass der Sohn ihres Freundes entführt wird, nur damit der für immer bei ihnen bleibt.

Der Regen klopft leise gegen die Fensterscheibe. Ich schlurfe barfuß in die Küche, um ein Gefühl für die Wirklichkeit zu bekommen. Gieße mir ein Glas Wasser ein. Beobachte Toby, der sich meinem Sessel zusammengerollt hat und döst. Die Tür stets im Blick. Mehr oder weniger. Ich lasse mich aufs Sofa fallen und zappe lustlos durch die Kanäle.

„Was glotzt du so!“, ätze ich unter dem stetigen Blick meines Wachs-Ichs dort hinten in der Ecke. Es ist als würde eine Fledermaus im Zimmer hängen.

 

Von einem Rütteln an meiner Schulter werde ich geweckt. Unsanft.

„John“, sage ich. Mit fahrigem Blick schaut er mich an.

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht“, lalle ich und streiche mir benommen durch die Haare. Es ist kalt. Könnte daran liegen, dass ich kaum mehr als eine Pyjamahose trage.

„Es ist zehn Uhr morgens“, sagt er nüchtern und schaut mich unverwandt an. „Ich wollt nur nach dem Rechten sehen.“

„Mir geht es gut.“

„Erzähl das deinem Köter“, sagt er und legt seine kalte Doktorhand auf meine Stirn.

„Was, was soll das?“, frage ich und greife ihn beim Handgelenk. John kramt sein Handy hervor und zeigt mir eine Textnachricht von gestern Nacht.

22.04.2016  
03:47  
_Kannst du reden? –SH_

22.04.2016  
03:53  
_Mein Leben ist wie Amityville Horror, ich wache jede Nacht um die gleiche Zeit auf._

22.04.2016  
03:57  
_Ich glaube bei mir spukt’s._

„Fuck“, sage ich. Ich muss irgendetwas eingeschmissen haben. „Jaja, mir geht es gut“, fasele ich und schiebe seine Hand weg von mir.

„Was ist das?“, fragt John und starrt auf die Wand über der Couch.

„Ich bin da an was dran“, brumme ich und reibe mir die Augen.

„An was?“, fragt er und inspiziert das Fahndungsfoto von Sebastian Moran, der im Netz der Ereignisse sitzt wie eine Spinne. Aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht.

„An uns!“, sage ich und schlurfe ins Badezimmer.

„Hey, hey, warte!“

„Es geht mir gut!“, insistiere ich und packe meinen Penis aus.

„Einen scheiß geht es dir!“, ruft er durch den offenen Türspalt, während ich in die Kloschüssel strullere. „Es ist nicht Moran, es ist nicht Moran, es ist nicht Moran...“, grübele ich meditativ vor mich hin.

„Du kommst jetzt mit ins Krankenhaus und wir checken dich durch!“ Gott! Seine Stimme! Sie ist wie der Hammer, mit dem man mir den Schädel einschlägt.

„Weißt du was“, sage ich, als es mir endgültig reicht. Ich reiße die Tür auf und stiere ihm in seine aufgewühlten Augen. „Es geht mir nicht gut. Es geht mir genau genommen beschissen. Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer das für mich ist!“, an dieser Stelle schubse ich ihn gegen die Schulter und ich werde Zeuge, wie sein hübsches kleines Gesicht in tausend Scherben zerspringt. „Es ging mir bestens, bevor du hier aufgekreuzt bist und mir hübsche Augen gemacht hast! Es ging mir bestens, bevor du zu mir ins Bett gekrochen bist! Und jetzt schau mich an! Ich bin ein Wrack!“, brülle ich mit feuchter Aussprache und schubse ihn gegen die Wand. Er schaut stur an mir vorbei. Verbissen. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren“, bricht es aus ihm heraus und in dem Moment höre ich sein Herz brechen. „Du bist alles für mich, John“, raune ich, fast ein bisschen unterkühlt. „Und für dich bin ich nichts weiter als ein guter Fick.“

„Das ist nicht wahr“, schluchzt er und verschluckt sich an seinen Worten. Ich packe ihn bei seinem Kragen, als er droht mir zu entgleiten. „Was bin ich dann für dich, John? Was dann?“, sage ich. „Du bist ein Soldat, verdammt“, ich schüttle ihn und er versucht sich kraftlos aus meinem Griff zu befreien. „Fähig lebenswichtige Entscheidungen innerhalb von Sekunden zu treffen!“ Jetzt hängt er nur noch so da und starrt mit rotunterlaufenen Augen an mir vorbei. „Also verhalte dich auch wie einer!“, brülle ich und in dem Moment stößt er mich nach hinten. Ich stolpere etwas und er schaut mich wehleidig an. Oh wenn du wüsstest, wie ich es satt habe! _Wie ich es satt habe, der verdammte Humphrey Bogart zu deiner Ingrid Bergman zu sein!_

Ich stoße ihn zurück und aus einem Reflex heraus haut er mir eine rein. In meinem Zustand ist es ein leichtes mich zu überwältigen. Mit blutiger Lippe falle ich zu Boden und bleibe dort sitzen.

„Liebst du eigentlich mich?“, presse ich erschöpft hervor, als er so schweratmend vor mir steht, dass ich glaube, mir platzt der Schädel. „Oder nur das, was wir haben?“ Mir ist klar, dass ich meinen Herzschmerz-Slang aus Hugh Grant Filmen und schlechten Seifenopern habe. Aber, denke ich und wische mir das Blut von der Lippe, haben wir das nicht alle? „Es tut mir so leid“, schluchzt er und ballt seine Fäuste. Dieses süße Fäusteballen. _Scheiß auf dich. Wirklich, scheiß auf dich! Dafür, dass du mich dazu bringst es zu hassen. Deinen verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck, dein Räuspern und all die verhaltenen Gesten._ „Solche Dinge fallen mir nunmal nicht leicht, Sherlock“, presst er kehlig hervor. Und mein Name ist nur noch ein heiseres Würgen, bevor er mit festen Schritten zur Tür hinaus marschiert und mich dort liegen lässt wie einen stinkenden Kadaver am Straßenrand.

Ein paar Staubkörner wirbeln in der Luft. Das Pendel der Wanduhr tickt öde vor sich hin. Komisch, denke ich, es ist ruhiger als ich gedacht habe.


	9. Fade to Grey

Du läufst durch meine Wohnung wie ein Gespenst. In deinen Pyjamahosen, die viel zu tief sitzen, deinen verwuschelten Haaren und dem Glas Wasser, das du lachend durch die Gegend trägst.

Ich mache ein kehliges Geräusch und fahre dich an. Musst du das machen!, ranze ich und starre auf das Netz aus Fahndungsbildern und roten Fäden an meiner Wand. Ich stehe davor wie ein Dirigent, während du immer wieder durch meinen Kopf watschelst wie eine Ente.

Was?, fragst du lachend und trinkst von deinem Wasser. Ich wirbele herum und starre dich an.

Ständig läufst du hier herum, i-i-in, in deinen Pyjamahosen und deinen zerwuschelten Haaren und—

Was für Psychosen?

Raus!, schreie ich. Raus aus meinem Kopf, ich bin beschäftigt!

Ich lege die Hände unter meinem Kinn zusammen und versuche dich zu ignorieren. Es ist ein wenig so, als würde man einen Husten kontrollieren wollen. Eine Weile geht es gut, bis es dich wieder voll erwischt. Dann liegst du nur noch da und krümmst dich. Unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

John! John! John! John—

Es ist wie ein langsam anfahrender Zug.

John, John, John, John—

Ich fuchtele mit meinen Händen vor meinem Kopf herum. Verschwinde!

Du übersiehst das Offensichtliche, Sherl. John, der von hinten an mich herantritt und leise in mein Ohr raunt. Als wäre er die verdammte Marian zu meinem Robin Hood.

Marian. Marian—

Mary-Ann!

Mary.

Ann.

Der Schatz von Agra, fasele ich vor mich hin. Wo habe ich das nur schon mal gehört? Ich überfliege den Fahndungsbericht. Der Aussage des Croupiers zufolge handelte es sich bei dem Spieleinsatz vom 30. März um den ‚Schatz von Agra‘. Ein mögliches Code-Wort, dessen Bedeutung dem Croupier unbekannt ist.

Wie konnte ich das nur übersehen! Agra! Keine Stadt in Indien. Nein.

A.G.R.A., forme ich stumm mit meinen Lippen, als mir der Bericht aus meinen Händen flattert und leise zu Boden gleitet.

  
***

  
_Unlock your Heart, Lektion Drei:_

_Entscheidungen zu treffen heißt im Wesentlichen die Führung zu übernehmen. Sich zu entscheiden bedeutet, die Verantwortung zu tragen. Sie sorgen für klare Verhältnisse anstatt sich von anderen in eine passive Rolle drängen zu lassen. Entscheidungen zu treffen geht für gewöhnlich mit der Notwendigkeit einher, alte Verhaltensmuster abzulegen und die eigene Wohlfühlzone zu verlassen._

  
***

  
Ich reiße die Augen auf, als es wie ein Blitz durch meine Gedanken fährt! Ja, natürlich! Ja, natürlich, denke ich, als ich wie in Trance vom Sofa falle und zur Garderobe taumele. Mantel, Schal, Tür. Treppe, Türknauf, Taxi!

Wenn du keine Entscheidung triffst, und das ist wirklich ganz einfach, dann werde ich die Entscheidung treffen! Ich reiße die Hand hoch und rufe nach dem Taxi. Ein frischer Wind zieht auf und treibt mich ein Stück weit die Straße runter. Wenn du keine Entscheidung triffst, dann werde ich die Entscheidung treffen! Von weitem die Lichter des herannahenden Taxis. Wie sie durch den feinen Sprühregen brechen. Auf mich gerichtet wie Scheinwerfer in einem Theaterstück. Und du bist der einzige auf der Bühne. Und du setzt an zum Monolog. Aber raus kommt kein Wort. Nur das eine. Ich fasse mir an den Hals und ziehe eine Spritze hervor. Keine Zeit für Monologe. Erst geben meine Knie nach, dann mein Verstand. Ich sacke zu Boden und kauere schweratmend über einer Pfütze. Und raus kommt kein Wort. Nur das eine.

JAWN, würge ich heiser hervor. Und das ist das letzte, was ich sage, bevor ich einschlafe.

***

Du liebst es einfach nur dazuliegen und meine Brusthaare zu kraulen. „Ich dachte, dich interessieren solche Dinge nicht“, nuschelst du in dieser ersten Nacht. Die Stimme belegt, als hättest du zehn Schachteln Zigaretten geraucht. Draußen der Regen. „Ist das so“, brumme ich in deine Haare, als wir diese peinliche Szene aus Dirty Dancing nachspielen und ich mich frage, wann genau mein Leben eigentlich zu einem Spielfilm auf Channel 4 geworden ist.

„Aus Angst es könnte deine Urteilskraft beeinträchtigen, hast du gesagt“, fügst du hinzu und legst dein Kinn auf meine Brust. Deine Wangen glühen und deine Augen funkeln mich an. Du sagst irgendetwas, aber ich höre schon gar nicht mehr zu.

Dein Lächeln, irgendwie unwirklich. Ich berühre es mit meinen Fingerspitzen. Versuche es zu behalten. So schön, so fehl am Platz. Wie ein rotes Kleid auf einer Party, auf der alle nur Schwarz tragen.

„Kannst du mich bitte nie wieder loslassen“, dringen deine Worte zu mir durch wie durch dichten Nebel. So habe ich mich noch nie gefühlt, so nahezu lächerlich geborgen und gleichzeitig schutzlos ausgeliefert. Unter dieser nächtlichen Hülle aus Schweiß und gleicher Körpertemperatur, eine Art dumpfer Schmerz. Wie beim Zahnarzt.

Du wirst noch mal mein Untergang, John Watson, nuschele ich und lache verliebt. Fühle mich krank und nutzlos in deinen Armen. Und merke es noch nicht einmal.

***

„Der Schatz von Agra“, presse ich hervor und spucke Blut dabei. „Es ging nie um das Geld! Es ging um was anderes.“

Jedes Wort tut weh. Ich versuche mir Zeit zu erspielen wie ein billiger Spieler. Der Einsatz ist hoch. Die Blicke auf mich gerichtet. The Game is on...

„Gut“, höre ich es hinter mir schallen. „Sehr gut!“ Es ist die Stimme eines Geistesgestörten. Eine Stimme, wie sie mir nicht unbekannt ist. Und nicht die Stimme des Mannes, der spricht.

„Aber wenn es nicht um Geld ging, worum ging es dann?“, bellt es mit feuchter Aussprache hinter mir. Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es nicht...

Das metallische Klicken des Gewehrverschlusses, der rote Punkt des Lasers, der auf Johns Brust hin und hertanzt.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, brülle ich und meine Stimme breitet sich aus und verliert sich wie der Schrei in einem Schwimmbad.

Ich krümme mich vor Schmerzen und ziehe die Luft scharf ein.

„Denken Sie nach, Sherlock“, höre ich sein heißes Flüstern an meinem Ohr.

„Schauen Sie ihn sich an“, sagt er. „Ein Häufchen Elend. Was finden Sie nur an ihm!“

John, der zitternd und bebend auf der Stelle steht. „Was interessiert Sie das“, sage ich kraftlos und spucke etwas Blut, das sich zäh in meinem Mund sammelt.

„Nun, wissen Sie“, sagt er und lacht dabei. „Vielleicht macht es mir zu viel Freude“, er entfernt sich etwas von mir und tippt auf einem Computer herum. „Euch tanzen zu sehen!“ Ich reiße die Augen auf. Diese Stimme! Wie der Ruf aus einer Schlucht geht sie hervor aus dem Donnern und Dröhnen eines Wasserfalls.

„John“, flüstere ich. Schau mich an. Komm schon. Doch John steht nur auf der Stelle und schaut apathisch in die Gegend. Der Schweiß steht ihm auf der Stirn. Er zittert und bebt. Mary zittert und bebt. Hält sich mit ihren weitaufgerissenen Augen an John fest, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr steht und sein Blick von mir abwendet. Ins Leere richtet. Das Rauschen eines Beamers. Ein Bild, das in Hörsaalgröße an die dreckige Wellblechwand über uns projiziert wird. Sie zeigt zwei unscharfe Amöben, die sich unter einem Mikroskop räkeln.

„Schauen Sie ruhig hin, Sherlock“, nuschelt Moran mit der Zigarette zwischen seinen Lippen. „Sie wissen doch! Alle guten Dringe sind drei!“

Komm schon, John. Komm schon, schau mich an. Nur ein einziges Mal.

Moran, der an der Schärfe herumdreht.

Ich schaue John an und der schaut auf die Wellblechwand. In seinem Gesicht sehe ich, was er sieht.

„Irgendwo gab es doch noch Ton dazu“, nuschelt Moran und drückt auf dem Laptop herum, als wären wir alle nur Studenten in einem unbeheizten Hörsaal.

„John.“

Schau mich an, John, du musst mich anschauen.

Doch Johns Augen sind auf die lächerliche Projektion gerichtet. Atemlos. Die Tränen laufen ihm das Gesicht herunter und vermischen sich mit seinem Schweiß.

Ich muss nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, was er sieht. Ich sehe es in seinen Augen. Den Schmerz, die Verlorenheit, den Verlust.

Ich muss nicht hinsehen. Aber aus einer Art morbiden Neugier tue ich es doch. Und was ich sehe sind zwei nackte Körper, körnig, unscharf, ineinander gewunden. Es ist nichts Schönes daran. Es ist hungrig und wild. Es ist das Verstörendste, was ich je gesehen habe. Wie unsere Welt, meine und deine Welt, Teil der wirklichen Welt wird.

Wie in jedem guten Film, sieht man zuerst die Füße. Wie sie verschwitzt auf der Matratze hin und her rutschen. Ein größeres Paar und ein kleineres Paar. Mein blasser Hintern, der sich in dein Becken schiebt. Immer und immer wieder. Muskelkontraktionen. Heftiges Atmen. Ein Flackern und Flimmern, während ich mich über dir krümme und dir mein Teil reinramme immer und immer wieder. Du, hilflos einen Schrei in meiner Schulter erstickend.

Wie ich mich an dir festkralle. Hungrig, wild. Es ist die Nacht, in der wir uns auf dem Sofa gefunden haben. Deine Hand auf meinem Knie. Nackte Füße. Der Regen draußen. Ein schüchterner Kuss, der immer fordernder wird, ein Schluchzen, ein Lächeln, deine Hände in meinen Haaren. Ich dachte, dieser Moment würde nur uns gehören. Ich dachte alles, was sich zwischen mir und dir abspielt, würde nur uns gehören. Doch stattdessen kann die ganze Welt uns zuschauen. Wie wir uns lieben und uns winden. Unsere verschwitzten Körper. Dein Gesicht, das mit jedem Stoß zerfällt in hundert Einzelteile. Dein Fiepen und dein Schluchzen im Schutz der Nacht. Immer im Takt. Während ich dich verschlinge, Haut, Haare, mein gekrümmter Körper über deinem, mein blasser Hintern zwischen deinen bebenden Schenkeln. Näher kämen wir uns nur noch, wenn wir uns gegenseitig aufäßen, und selbst das wäre leichter zu ertragen als diese rohe, unbezwingbare Lust, die so echt ist, so peinlich, dass sie sich nur fühlen lässt. Andererseits ist sie nichts weiter als ein Stück nackter Gewalt. Eine Schweinehälfte, die an einem Haken hängt und in einen schlechtbeleuchteten Kühlraum gefahren wird.

Und die Kamera, die auf dein empfindliches Gesicht hält. Eine Grimasse der Lust, während wir uns aneinander wundscheuern. Deine Stimme, nur noch ein heiseres Röcheln an meinem Ohr vorbei. Gierige Finger, die sich in dunkle Locken krallen. Und dann das längste Seufzen. Ich weiß nicht, woher es kommt. Es klingt, wie das eines Urmenschen.

Ich sehe, wie es ihn zerstört, ich sehe es in seinem Gesicht. Denn das, was dort an die Wand projiziert wird, lässt sich nicht leugnen. Nicht in dieser Welt und nicht in seiner. Die Kraft dieser Erkenntnis zwingt ihn zu Boden, bis er auf allen Vieren im Dreck kauert und sich schwallartig übergibt.

„Ich bringe Sie um, Moran“, keuche ich und das Plastikband um meine Handgelenke frisst sich schmerzhaft in meine Haut, als ich sinnlos versuche mich zu befreien.

„Mr. Holmes, das ist ja alles schön und gut“, lallt Moran und seine Stimme klingt so monoton als wäre sie vom Band.

„Aber wer ist eigentlich dieser Moran, von dem Sie die ganze Zeit reden?“

Moran tritt vor mich, so dass ich ihn sehen kann. Es ist nicht Moran. Es ist der Mann mit dem zerfurchten Gesicht aus der Wohnung gegenüber. Der Mann aus der 232 Baker Street. Der Mann, der John ans Bein geschossen hat. Ein Mann mit einem Gewehr und einem Freisprechgerät in seinem Ohr.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch dazwischenfunke“, sagt Parker mit seiner gelangweilten Tonbandstimme. „Aber wie heißt es so schön.“

Irgendwo geht eine Metalltür auf und fällt krachend zurück ins Schloss.

„Wenn sich zwei streiten, freut sich der dritte!“

Trällert eine zweite Stimme und tritt triumphierend in das Scheinwerferlicht der Projektion. Unsere gierigen Leiber in Endlosschleife. Mein zuckender, bebender Körper über der sardonischen Fratze von James Moriarty.

„Habt ihr mich vermisst?“,

Er ist ein kleiner Mann im Anzug, aber sein Schatten fällt groß und unheilvoll auf die Wand hinter ihm.

„Also ehrlich, Jungs, ich habe mir ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung erhofft.“

John, der sich am Boden krümmt. Wenn er sich noch einen Zentimeter bewegt, löst er den Countdown auf meiner und Marys Brust aus. Eine Minute sich zu entscheiden.

„Und Sherlock, wie gefällt dir mein kleiner Film?“

„Die Beleuchtung lässt zu wünschen übrig“, keuche ich durstig.

„Ich dachte ich werde ihn Flesh nennen.“

„Andy Warhol wäre stolz auf Sie“, stöhne ich und schlucke trocken.

„Schau ihn dir an, Sherlock. Sein Orgasmusgesicht. Ist er nicht hinreißend? Er gibt sich dir ganz hin!“

„Fick dich“, stöhne ich und er lacht höhnisch.

„Richtig, Sherlock. Und genau das ist der Punkt!“ Eklig, wie er sich selbst gefällt.

„Lassen Sie Mary da raus, Sie hat nichts damit zu tun“, sage ich dann in einem schwachen Versuch sie zu schützen.

„Aber Sherlock, dann wäre mein ganzes Spiel doch sinnlos.“ Er bedeutet Parker den Ton abzustellen und tritt näher an mich heran. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich die Hände reibt vor Kälte oder weil er sich so gut gefällt.

„Mir ist ein bisschen kalt, darf ich?“ Damit hätte sich die Frage erübrigt. Er nimmt mir den Schal ab und legt ihn sich um. „Mmmh.“ Er steckt seine Nase in ihn und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Riecht nach Aftershave und alberner Verknalltheit.“ Er nimmt den Schal ab und wirft ihn in den Dreck.

„Ich bin enttäuscht, Sherlock. Wirklich.“

Ich grinse schwach. Ich sage irgendetwas, aber meine Stimme ist nur noch ein trockenes Flüstern.

„Was, Sherlock? Du musst lauter sprechen, ich kann dich nicht verstehen“, sagt er und gibt sich gelangweilt mit den Händen in den Taschen seiner Anzughose.

„Das müssen ausgerechnet Sie sagen“, keuche ich. „Sie sind doch seit Jahren hinter mir her wie ein verliebter Teenager.“

Ich grinse überlegen. Er nickt Parker zu und der schlägt mir mit dem Hinterschaft seines Gewehrs ins Gesicht. Ich verliere einen Backenzahn. Er landet irgendwo im Dreck.

„Und wieder denkst du, es ginge nur um dich“, säuselt er und schiebt seine Finger in meine Locken.

„Mmh, Sie sind ein glücklicher Mann, John“, raunt er und leckt mir über die Wange. „Sehr glücklich.“ Seine Zunge hinterlässt eine Spur kalten Schweißes. Wie der schleimige Pfad einer Schnecke zieht er sich über meine Haut und klebt an ihr fest.

„Es ist so leicht, dich außer Gefecht zu setzen. Und diesmal musste ich nichtmal was dafür tun. Wer hätte das gedacht! Wer hätte das gedacht!“, er tritt vor John und blickt auf ihn herab. „Stehen Sie auf, Doktor Watson. Beweisen Sie uns, dass Sie nicht die Memme sind, die Sie seit einem Jahr geben!“

„Fick dich!“, raunt John und krallt seine Fäuste in den Dreck. Moriarty, der überheblich lacht.

„Ich muss ja zugeben euer kleines Kammerspiel hat mich schon sehr amüsiert. Die vertraute Zweisamkeit, der Herzschmerz, ganz zu schweigen von dem, was sich im Bett abspielte, mein lieber Scholli! Aber langsam werde ich es müde! Ich bin es leid, John, ich bin es leid.“ Er kniet sich zu John herunter und redet auf ihn ein. „Und ich bin mir sicher, Sherlock ist es leid. Und ich bin mir sicher, Mary ist es leid. Und Henry, denken Sie nur an den armen Henry.“

An dieser Stelle schmeißt John ihm eine handvoll Dreck ins Gesicht und spuckt ihm hinterher. Moriarty währenddessen weicht ein paar Schritte zurück und lacht nur müde darüber. „Apropos Henry, Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, dass ich auf ihn aufpasse, wenn, naja, achso das wissen Sie ja gar nicht.“

„Mary!“, ruft er und watschelt gemächlich zu ihr herüber. „Mary! Ein schöner Name!“, er streicht ihr über die verklebten blonden Haare und reißt ihren Kopf nach hinten. „Besser hätte sie ihre Rolle gar nicht spielen können. Vielleicht ein bisschen zu gut.“ Mary ihrerseits stöhnt in ihren triefenden Knebel, während Moriarty seinen Finger über ihr zerschrammtes Gesicht gleiten lässt. Ein bisschen zärtlich vielleicht. Ein bisschen zu zärtlich vielleicht. „Sie müssen wissen, Sie war einer meiner besten Schützen. Wenn nicht sogar der beste. Der einzige Fehler, den sie je begangen hat, war, sich in diesen mittelosen Veteranen zu verlieben. Es ist der einzige Fehler, den ihr alle begangen habt. Und genau das macht es so gut! Es ist ein bisschen so, als würde man an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen ersticken, nicht wahr, Sherl?“, sagt er und sein derber irischer Akzent legt sich über jedes Wort wie ein tödliches Versprechen.

„Nun“, sagt er und geht dazu über, die Fingernägel seiner rechten Hand zu betrachten. „Das und der andere große Fehler, den ihr begangen habt.“

„Der da wäre?“

„Auch nur eine Sekunde zu glauben, dass ich tot bin!“

„Und soll mich das jetzt etwa beeindrucken?“, schnaufe ich und versuche mich zwecklos aus meinen Fesseln zu befreien.

„Nun, ein kleines Zeichen der Anerkennung wäre zumindest wünschenswert.“

Er lässt seine Zähne blitzen als er das sagt. Wie so ein verdammter Köter in South East London. Die Sorte, die ihre Lefzen zurückziehen und dir ins Bein beißen.

„Der Schatz von Agra“, werfe ich kraftlos in den Raum.

„Ein kleiner Scherz, den ich mir erlaubte. Gefällt es dir? Alles, was es brauchte, war der zweitgefährlichste Mann Englands, den Namen von John Watsons Frau und ein Opfer an einem Tisch, um Sherlock Holmes auf die falsche Fährte zu lenken. Eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, dass John Watson selbst uns mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte. Lange hätte ich diese kleine Scharade nicht mehr aufrecht halten können. Aber du musst zugeben, mein Timing ist perfekt. Es war ja nicht mehr auszuhalten dieses ewige Hin und Her.“ An dieser Stelle schwankt er ein bisschen nach links und rechts. Die Hände noch immer in den Taschen seiner Designerhose. Hier spricht ein Mann, der nie den Finger rühren muss. Er lässt beobachten, er lässt ausführen, er lässt erschießen.

„Und, was hältst du von meinem Plan?“

Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Höchstens mittelmäßig.“

„Blödsinn“, ruft er und sein Schrei hallt durch den Raum wie das Brüllen eines Löwen im London Zoo.

„Vielleicht peppt es ja die Sache ein bisschen auf, wenn ich sage, dass unsere liebe Mrs. Watson hier auf Adair schoss, um ihr Geheimnis zu hüten. Wir haben ihm lediglich ihre Nummer gegeben, ihm gesagt er soll ihr das Codewort sagen und bei sich zu Hause auf die Übergabe warten. Ach wirklich, das wird jetzt ein bisschen langweilig. Zeit sich zu amüsieren.“ Er geht zu John und greift ihm in seine Haare. Tätschelt ihn liebevollverachtend wie einen Streuner von der Straße.

„Was ist ihr Geheimnis?“, frage ich weiter. Lasse mich nicht beeindrucken von seiner Horror Show.

„Ihr Geheimnis? Oh in dem Fall, weiß ich gar nicht, wo ich beginnen soll. Vielleicht reicht es ja zu wissen, dass sie eine von zwei Schützen war, die in jener Nacht im Schwimmbad ihr Gewehr auf euch zwei Nulpen richteten. Und vielleicht macht es die Sache ja interessanter, wenn ich sage, dass es John war, auf den sie ihre Waffe richtete.“

Mary, der eine einzelne Träne die Wange runterkullert.

„Sorry John, aber ich finde, Sie sollten wissen, mit wem sie verheiratet sind. Und ich finde, Mary sollte wissen, dass Sie ihr Herz an einen Versager verloren hat.“ An diesem Punkt scheint sich Moriarty nur noch zu langweilen. „Sie hatte einen simplen Auftrag. Einen simplen Auftrag! Bleib in John Watsons Nähe und—“

„Und, was?“

„Töte ihn, falls Sherlock Holmes noch lebt“, sagt Moriarty so tonlos, dass ich schreien möchte. „Nun, sie hat einen lausigen Job getan.“

„Warum gerade jetzt?“

„Hm?“

„Warum gerade jetzt? Warum kommen Sie gerade jetzt aus Ihrem Loch? Sie hätten es all die Zeit zu Ende bringen können. Warum gerade jetzt?“

„Oh, ich fand es eine Weile recht unterhaltsam dabei zuzusehen, wie ihr euch selbst zerstört. Aber jetzt hab ich genug! Wird Zeit, dass mal jemand etwas Schwung in die Sache bringt!“

Das ist die Szenerie: Parker, der in einer Ecke steht und raucht, das Gewehr über die Schulter gelegt. Moriarty, der im Scheinwerferlicht der leerlaufenden Projektion steht. Die Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose. John, der am Boden auf allen Vieren kauert und atmet. Mary, in Tränen aufgelöst, ein paar Meter hinter John.

„Aurora“, schnieft der Mann im Anzug und beugt sich herunter zu John. „Aurora Armitage“, säuselt er ihm heiser ins Ohr. „Tochter eines australischen Geschäfts-Moguls, dessen Erfolg auf Betrug und Korruption fußt. Schickt seine Tochter und seinen Sohn aufs Internat nach England, als sein Schwindel auffliegt und er in der Versenkung verschwindet. Eine herzzerreißende Geschichte. Das ganze Geld, das er angescheffelt hat, einfach verloren, verpufft.“ Er macht eine entsprechende Geste mit den Händen.

Mary, die auf ihrem Stuhl zusammensackt. Sie regt sich schon lange nicht mehr. Sitzt nur noch da und lässt die Tränen laufen.

John.

John, du musst aufstehn!

„Und jetzt“, raunt Moriarty in sein Ohr wie ein tollwütiger Köter. „Stehn Sie auf!“

John, dem es von der Nase tropft. Schweiß oder Tränen. Schwer zu sagen. Er schluchzt und keucht in den Dreck. „Ich kann nicht.“

„Doch du kannst, John“, rufe ich mit erstickter Stimme. Spüre wie es in mir bricht. Die Dämme, mein Wille, mein Herz.

„Schau mich an, John!“, rufe ich.

„John!“

Er richtet seinen Blick auf mich.

„Und jetzt, steh auf!“

Er steht auf. Langsam. Sein Blick, apathisch, wild, entschlossen. Alles auf einmal. Der Blick eines Wahnsinnigen. Bevor er einen Schritt auf mich zugeht. John, nein. Was machst du denn da! Die Zeit läuft. Eine Minute.

„Fuck! John!“, rufe ich und kann nur noch zuschauen, wie er zu mir taumelt.

„Nicht, nicht“, schluchze ich und die Tränen schießen mir in die Augen, als er an meinen Fesseln zerrt. „Benutzen Sie mein Taschenmesser“, gähnt Moriarty und wirft es John zu. Es prallt an ihm ab und fällt zu Boden. Mit hektischen Fingern greift er danach und verfällt in Panik.

„John“, schluchze ich hilflos. Doch er lässt sich nicht aufhalten. Er zerrt mir die Fesseln von der Hand. Es muss schnell gehen. Anderenfalls würde er einfach in sich zusammenfallen. Also hört er nicht auf mich. Mary, ihr Blick abgewandt. Auf ihrer Brust der Countdown. 0:34, 0:33, 0:32…

John, der mich vom Stuhl zerrt. Er reißt mir die Weste vom Körper und schleudert sie in die Ecke. „Komm!“, er packt mich beim Kragen und stiert mir in die Augen. „Komm hier raus!“

„Wir können sie retten“, keuche ich und halte seine Hand fest.

Und John, mit letzter Kraft und wildem Blick: „Wir können nicht uns alle retten!“

Einer wird allein sein. Oder zwei immer zusammen.

Einer oder zwei oder keiner.

Einfache Mathematik.

***

„Es kommt mir surreal vor, dass ich dich nackt sehen darf.“

John liegt mit seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen und lächelt erschöpft. So zufrieden wie an diesem Morgen habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

Ich liege mit dem Kopf am Fußende, als wir diese peinliche Szene aus _Notting Hill_ nachspielen. Verknotet in dieser herrlichen Daunenfederdecke. Die frische Luft eines kühlen Frühlingsmorgens durch das offene Fenster. So nahe, ganz ohne sich zu berühren.

„Hast du nicht irgendwann mal genug von dieser Stadt?“, nuschelt er, als draußen die Sirenen vorbeiheulen.

„Wie könnte ich jemals genug von ihr haben“, brumme ich mit der Stimme von jemandem, der die ganze Nacht wachgelegen hat. „Schließlich habe ich hier gefunden, was ich nirgendwo sonst gefunden habe.“

„Und was ist das?“, fragt er heiser, fast ein bisschen ängstlich. Er hofft, dass ich einen Scherz mache. Irgendetwas, das es nicht so peinlich und verbindlich macht. Aber so leicht lasse ich ihn nicht davon kommen. Nicht dieses Mal.

„Die Liebe meines Lebens“, sage ich mit belegter Stimme und verschiebe meinen Mund. Lege es auf die Theke wie die Wurst beim Fleischer. Bitte, ein Kilo Gehacktes, macht dann hundertvierzig Pfund.

Du lachst benommen.

„Du hast eindeutig zu viele Hugh Grant Filme gesehen!“

„Ist das so?“

Ich greife nach seiner Hand und verflechte meine Finger mit seinen.

„Vielleicht hast du ja zu wenig Hugh Grant Filme gesehen?“

„So etwas wie zu wenig Hugh Grant Filme gibt es überhaupt nicht!“, kichert er und bringt mich dazu, ihm Frühstück machen zu wollen. Ihm Orangensanft und Omelette ans Bett zu bringen und all die Sachen, die ich sonst nur aus dem Fernsehen kenne.

Er zieht mich an sich, wir machen ein bisschen rum. Es ist so intim, dass ich hin und wieder glaube den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Kann ich noch ein bisschen bleiben?“, nuschelt er in meine Haare, als ich wie ein Idiot auf seiner Brust liege und davon treibe.

„Bleib für immer“, säusele ich. Und es ist so als würde man sein Ohr an eine von diesen Muscheln vom Souvernirs-Stand halten. Eine von denen, in denen man das Meer rauschen hört. Die Sehnsucht nach der Ferne. Und keiner sagt einem, dass das Meer in dir selbst ist. Das Rauschen. Der Rausch. Es ist nur dein Blut, das durch deine Adern gepumpt wird. Und alles, was so weit weg ist, ist eigentlich ganz nahe.

***

Und am Ende können wir nur uns selbst retten.

Du schleppst mich mit nie dagewesener Entschlossenheit aus der Lagerhalle und so stolpern wir keuchend in den Dreck. Ich blinzele orientierungslos ins Tageslicht. Es ist weder besonders grau noch heiter. Es ist einfach nur weiß. Farblos. Grell. Das Schreien der Möwen, die über uns kreisen.

„John“, stöhne ich und taste nach ihm. Er ist am Ende seiner Kräfte, hilflos, japsend, trocken in den Dreck würgend.

„John.“

„John, hörst du das?“

Das Heulen herannahender Sirenen. Aber das meine ich nicht.

„John!“

Es gab keine Explosion. Darauf wollt ich hinaus. Aber ich finde keine Kraft, es auszusprechen, als ich kurz ohnmächtig werde. Spüre nur noch, wie er mich an sich zieht und sich wimmernd an mir festklammert. Von weitem Hundegebell.

John.

Aber raus kommt kein Wort. Nur das eine.


	10. The 17 Steps

_Die Umarmung—_   
_ist eine Form von Körperkontakt, bei der normalerweise mit den Armen der Hals, der Rücken oder die Taille einer anderen Person umfasst wird. Bei einer Umarmung findet nonverbale Kommunikation statt, die häufig durch Küssen, Augenkontakt oder andere Gesten ergänzt wird. Je nach Situation, Kulturkreis und sozialer Beziehung kann eine Umarmung ein Ausdruck von Vertrautheit, Liebe, Zuneigung oder Freundschaft sein. Häufig umarmen sich Menschen als Zeichen von Anerkennung, Unterstützung, Ermutigung oder Trost._

  
***

  
„Als du damals in das Flugzeug gestiegen bist, ich konnte mich kaum aufrecht halten.“

So bist du. Du lässt dich neben mich aufs Sofa fallen, seufzt tief und dann sagst du solche Dinge.

„Ich schätze, da hab ich es gewusst.“

„Was gewusst?“, frage ich.

„Du hast mir nur die Hand gegeben“, sagst du und lachst traurig dabei. „Ich dachte ich müsste sterben.“

Du schniefst und wischst dir in einer verhaltenen Geste übers Auge. Ich sitze nur da und schwelge in deiner Wärme. So nahe, ganz ohne dich zu berühren. Wir hatten schon länger keinen Sex mehr. Seit dieser Sache im Lagerhaus. Du nennst es immer nur „diese Sache“. Ich höre deine Stimme, während ich daran denke. Traurig und monoton.

Du schläfst die meiste Zeit. Wenn ich nachmittags nach Hause komme, dann finde ich dich im Bett. Und wenn du nachts Alpträume hast, dann lege ich meinen Arm um dich und halte deinen bebenden Körper, bis du dich beruhigst. Und dann halte ich dich noch etwas länger. Gebe dir einen Kuss auf die Schulter und säusele dir kleine Dummheiten ins Haar.

„Ich hasse diesen Moment, wenn man aufwacht und einem wieder einfällt, was man verloren hat.“

„Was ist mit dem, was du gewonnen hast?“

Darauf weißt du nie eine Antwort. Regungslos liegst du in meinen Armen und starrst vor dich hin.

In deinen wachen Stunden stehst du am Fenster und schaust mit leeren Augen in den Regen.

„Werde ich jemals wieder lachen können“, fragst du mit der Teetasse, an der du dich stundenlang festhältst.

Ich lege meine Zeitung auf meinen Schoß und schaue dich an.

„Das wirst du.“

Du zweifelst etwas und forschst in meinen Augen nach dem Quäntchen Hoffnung, das dich glauben lässt.

Bald steigerst du dich in deine Arbeit. Du steckst deine Nase in Bücher und lernst den ganzen Tag. Dein ganzer Kram auf unserem Küchentisch. Es sieht aus wie in einer Studenten-WG. Mein „Labor“ ist jetzt in dem Zimmer oben, das mal dein Schlafzimmer war. Es stand eine Weile im Raum, wie wir das regeln wollen. Was wir füreinander sind, was wir voneinander wollen. Sicher bin ich mir immer noch nicht (bester Freund, fester Freund, was macht das schon für einen Unterschied…), aber zumindest die Schlafzimmerfrage hat sich relativ schnell geklärt. „Was tust du da?“, hast du gefragt, als ich das Bettzeug auf meiner Couch ausbreitete. „Ich schlafe hier“, habe ich gesagt. Unsicher standen wir uns gegenüber. Nicht sicher wie wir uns begegnen sollen. „Sherlock. Ich habe nicht diesen ganzen Scheiß mit dir durchgestanden, nur damit du jetzt auf der Couch schläfst.“ Es ist so albern, wie wir umeinander herumtanzen.

Es ist so schwer sich zu finden, nachdem man sich verloren hat. Oder im Grunde niemals hatte.

Weihnachten dieses Jahr fällt entsprechend ruhig aus. Crème Brûlée auf dem Sofa. Wir haben sie im Kühlschrank mit einem Zettel von Mrs. Hudson gefunden (‚für meine tapferen Jungs‘) und in der Mikrowelle aufgewärmt. Dazu ‚Ist das Leben nicht schön?‘ und der Weihnachtsfilm mit Hugh Grant, den du mir geschenkt hast.

„Ich find‘s süß, wie du immer an den falschen Stellen lachst“, brummst du irgendwann, als ich denke, dass du schon längst schläfst. Dieser Kontrast, wie du hier in deinen karierten Boxershorts neben mir fläzt und deine Wollsocken unter meine Oberschenkel schiebst, während draußen der erste Schnee fällt und sich schon Eisblumen an den maroden Fensterscheiben bilden, es gibt mir ein Gefühl, das so sehr an Behaglichkeit grenzt, dass es sich nur schweigend ertragen lässt. Und so geht Weihnachten vorbei. Ich sitze da wie eine Kerze im Flimmerlicht des Fernsehers und lache an den falschen Stellen, während du dich wie ein Aal in meiner Nähe suhlst und dich stundenlang an einer Tasse heißer Schokolade festhältst.

Schließlich sitzt du wieder an unserem Küchentisch, in diesen gestreiften Pullis, in denen du so heimelig aussiehst, und stellst Statistiken auf. Wertest Studien aus. Und hast dir irgendwie in den Kopf gesetzt der beste Internist des Landes zu werden. „Der Sherlock Holmes der Medizin“, wie du es nennst. Ich glaube ich werde rot, als du das sagst. Das ist so neu. Dass du hier auf dem Sofa fläzt und mir solche Sachen sagst. Ich fühle mich wie ein Beobachter. Der Beobachter meines eigenen Glückes. Es ist so verrückt. So etwas wie Glück habe ich nie gekannt. Und jetzt, wo es da ist, spüre ich es aus meinen Fingern rinnen wie Sand. Aber das ist ok, säuselst du in mein Ohr. Wo das herkommt, da gibt es noch viel mehr. Du stellst dich vor mich und ziehst dir das T-Shirt vom Körper. Du hast genug gelernt, sagst du. Ich schlucke fest und schaue dich mit großen Augen an. Meine Hände, die nach deiner Hüfte greifen. Wie ein Verdurstender. Du hast einen harten Körper bekommen. Gehst mit dem Hund joggen, trainierst mit den Hanteln, isst kaum. Die Pyjamahose sitzt schon ganz locker auf deinen Hüften. Ich drücke mein Gesicht in deinen Unterleib. Sauge die Luft dort scharf ein. Das ist John. Er riecht herb, ein bisschen süßlich vielleicht. Der Duft von Algen und Sandelholz. Warm, ein bisschen verklebt. „Ich will mit dir schlafen“, schnaufe ich in deinen Bauchnabel. „So lange schon.“ Früher hättest du gelacht, weil es dir so peinlich gewesen wäre. Aber jetzt, krallst du die Hand in meine Locken und lächelst höchstens müde darüber. Du kannst manchmal so grausam sein, John. Lässt mich immer wieder nach deinem Körper lechzen, darum flehen, wie ein ausgemergelter Hund nach einem abgenagten Knochen. Meine Hände sind schon ganz zittrig. Schau wie zittrig sie sind. Sie zittern wegen dir.

Ich drücke mein Becken in deins, als wir uns fiebrig auf der Couch suhlen. Das alte Spiel, das kennen wir ja schon. Mein trauriger Penis, der deinen sucht. Er ist einsam, John. Früher hättest du gelacht und deine Wangen hätten geglüht, aber jetzt ziehst du mir die Jogginghose von der Hüfte und krallst deine spröde Hand um meinen Schwanz. Komm her, faselst du und ziehst mich in deinen feuchten Kuss. Lässt mich deine Zunge schmecken, deine Zähne spüren, an deinem Atem ersticken. Gleichzeitig strampelst du dir die Hose von den Beinen. So richtig, damit der Weg für mich frei ist. Es ist nicht schön. Aber so finden wir es zur Zeit am schönsten. Wenn es uns kalt erwischt.

Und gerade, als ich zwischen uns greife und ihn dir reinschieben will, drückst du mich von dir weg. „Nein, nein, nicht so“, faselst du. „Ich will nicht, dass es so passiert.“

Ich falle ernüchtert auf die Seite und schiebe ihn zurück in meine Hose. „Was willst du dann?“, brumme ich geduldig und reibe mir die Augen.

„Ich will“, er stiert ratlos auf seine Finger. „Ich weiß nicht, ich will ausgehen. Ich will lachen. Ich will Wein.“

„Und—Willst du es mit mir?“, frage ich. Ich glaube ich habe mich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt.

***

Er steht irgendwann mit einem Seesack vor der Tür und starrt mich mit leerem Blick an. Er hat ihn sich um die Schulter geschlungen wie der Soldat, der er mal war. Und überhaupt sieht er wieder mehr aus wie der John, den ich kennen gelernt habe. Abgetragene Pilotenlederjacke, hellblaues Shirt. Hinreißend.

John, sage ich und er geht ohne ein Wort zu sagen in die Mitte des Raumes. Steht da, tapfer und verloren im goldenen Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Lässt seinen Seesack zu Boden gleiten und schaut mich mit störrischem Blick an. „Sie ist weg“, sagt er. „Lestrade ist an der Sache dran, aber“, seine Stimme bricht und er verstummt. Ich nicke schweigend und stehe ihm hilflos gegenüber. „Henry?“, frage ich. Wir können uns kaum noch aufrecht halten. Er steht da und verzieht sein Gesicht. Eine Grimasse des Schmerzes. Das ist alles. Ein leises Fiepen. Hilflos lässt er seinen Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen. Ist überall und nirgends. Ich verstehe. Und wenn ich jemals ein heftiges Gefühl hatte, dann in diesem Moment. Es ist als würde mir das Herz mit einem Löffel herausgeschält.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun soll, also ziehe ich ihn an mich. Er schlingt die Arme um mich und irgendwie will er es auch. Schon komisch, denke ich, als ich mein Gesicht in seinem Hals bette. Wie hoffnungslos die Dinge erst werden müssen, bis man sich endlich einmal umarmt.

„Ich werde ihn finden“, seufze ich und grabe meine Hand in seine Haare. Er schnieft. Es ist das stoische Schniefen eines Soldaten, der sich durch den kalten Regen schlägt. Ich halte ihn fester. Es ist warm und eng. So unglaublich eng. „Kann ich eine Weile bei dir einziehn?“, nuschelt er und sein Atem schlägt feucht in meinen Hals. „Solange du willst“, seufze ich, sodass ich mich schon frage, wer von uns beiden eigentlich schlimmer dran ist. Es macht keinen Unterschied. Wir haben den Punkt erreicht, wo ich fühle, was er fühlt. Es tut so weh, John. Wird es jemals aufhören wehzutun?

„Ich hab Angst, Sherlock.“ Ich spüre seine Stimme in seiner Brust vibrieren. So kraftlos sie auch ist. Ich löse mich etwas von ihm. Nur soviel wie es braucht, um ihm die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen. „Und was ist dabei rausgekommen?“, fragt er und schaut mich flehend an. „Wohin hat uns das geführt?“ Seine Hand hält sich zitternd an mir fest. Alles hängt ab von meiner Antwort. Und zum ersten Mal spüre ich die Kraft uns beide zu halten. „Dass wir uns lieben“, sage ich. Es ist die Wahrheit. Langweilig und traurig vor den Trümmern unseres Lebens. Eine aufkeimende Blume in einem Meer von Kadavern.

„Ja“, sagt er. Tonlos. Das ist alles, was es braucht.

***

„Du hast einen Vaterschaftstest gemacht“, knurrt er irgendwann von seinem Sessel aus. Tee und Biscuits seit einer Stunde unangerührt. Ich tippe fahrig auf meinem Laptop und halte inne.

Johns Fragen diesbezüglich sind wie ein Schuss im Wald. Und alle Tiere schrecken auf.

„Ja“, sage ich ruhig. Er räuspert sich. Hat plötzlich entschlossen, dass er es ertragen kann.

„Was hat er ergeben?“

Ich starre ein paar Sekunden vor mich hin. Irgendwo tickt eine Uhr.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sage ich. Ich habe die Tests ausgeführt, aber ausgewertet habe ich sie nicht.

John brummt nichtssagend. „Glaubst du“, sagt er dann und ringt etwas mit sich. „Glaubst du, Moriarty könnte der Vater sein?“ Er ist den Tränen nahe. Ich sitze auf meinem Stuhl und starre auf den blinkenden Cursor in meinem Emailpostfach.

„Ich habe dich mit ihm gesehen, John. Du bist sein Vater. Du wirst immer sein Vater sein.“

„Ja“, sagt er und starrt mit leerem Blick Richtung Fenster.

Am Abend heult er wie ein Schlosshund. Ich ziehe ihn aus dem Bad in meine Arme. „Komm, komm“, sage ich und drücke ihn an meine Brust. Sein bebender Körper in meinen Armen, das nasse Schluchzen in meine Schulter. Meine eigenen Tränen, die stumm geweint in seine Strickjacke sickern.

„Ich werde ihn finden“, säusele ich immer wieder. „Ich werde ihn finden.“ Es ist wie ein Mantra. „Oh Gott“, schluchzt John in mein altes T-Shirt. Dieser Mann braucht seinen Sohn. Und ich brauche, dass er seinen Sohn hat. Denn ohne ihn sind wir nur zwei weinende Strichmännchen in einem muffigen Flur.

***

Und jetzt—

Erreichen wir den Punkt, wo all die Worte, die am Anfang gesagt wurden, ihr Gültigkeit verlieren.

Hilflos und verloren ergeben wir uns unserem Schicksal wie Schiffbrüchige. Ohnmächtig treiben wir dahin auf einem Meer der Tränen. An den Strand unseres Lebens gespült. Und keine Ahnung, wohin wir uns von hier aus bewegen sollen.

***

„Haben Sie einen Termin?“

„Einen Termin habe ich nicht. Aber dafür einen wirklich schlimmen Husten.“

„Bedauere, wir sind leider voll, Sir.“

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, Doktor Watson wird in diesem Fall eine Ausnahme machen.“

Ich lege meine Hand auf ihren vollgeschriebenen Terminplan und lächle mein charmantestes Lächeln.

„Wissen Sie, es hat mich voll erwischt.“

Sie seufzt und bittet mich im Wartezimmer Platz zu nehmen. Sie schaut, was sie tun kann.

 

„Was zur Hölle machst du denn hier!“

„Begrüßt man so einen Patienten?“, sage ich und lege mich flach auf die Patientenliege an der Wand.

„Ich glaube ich muss sterben“, stöhne ich, als er seufzend von seinem Schreibtisch aufsteht.

„Nein, Sherlock! Diesen Hügel werde ich nicht mir dir heraufrennen!“

„John! Diese Studenten! Sie haben einfach keinen Biss! Das sind einfach soolche Waschlappen! Ich sterbe vor Langweile!“

„Versuch’s mal mit einem Therapeuten“, sagt er und setzt sich vor mir auf einen Hocker. Er sieht wirklich ganz hinreißend aus in seinem schwarzen Dreiteiler und dem schmalen Designergestell in seinem strengen Gesicht. Die grauen Haare etwas grauer. Der Blick finster und konzentriert. So schön und so verbissen. _Du hast es weit gebracht, John Watson. Aber zu welchem Preis?_

„Willst du mich gar nicht abhören?“, frage ich gequält.

„Für Doktorspiele ist keine Zeit, Sherl. Da draußen sind richtige Patienten, mit richtigen Problemen.“

Er nimmt ein Dokument und sieht es durch. So sexy.

„Ich glaube es ist eine Panikattacke“, murmele ich und lege wehleidig den Arm über meine Augen.

Er greift meinen Unterarm und schiebt den Ärmel meines Hemdes hoch.

„Sind das—“

„Drei Pflaster!“, stöhne ich. Er verdreht die Augen.

„Na schön, ich höre dich ab. Kannst du dich bitte mal aufsetzen.“

Ich setze mich auf und er steckt sich das Stethoskop in die Ohren. Streng schaut er mich über seine kantige Brille hinweg an.

„Du musst es sagen!“, sage ich.

„Was?“

Unverwandt starre ich ihn an. Er seufzt schwer und rollt mit den Augen.

„Können Sie sich bitte frei machen!“

Ein bisschen lustlos, aber okay. Ich knöpfe mein Hemd auf, er legt das kühle Bruststück auf meine Brust. „Und jetzt mal tief einatmen.“ Ich atme tief ein und lege die Hand auf seine. „Und ausatmen.“

Mit der anderen Hand fasse ich ihn beim Kinn und ziehe ihn in meinen Kuss. Dies ist wirklich ein schlimmer Fall von Verliebtheit.

Ich halte seine Hand mitsamt Bruststück an mein Herz gedrückt. _Kannst du es hören, John? Wie schwer es mich erwischt hat?_

„Und, deine Diagnose?“, fasele ich auf seine Lippen.

„Du bist ein Idiot“, sagt er und rollt auf seinem Rollhocker von mir weg.

„Hier, nimm das.“ Er drückt mir eine Packung Nikotinkaugummis in die Hand. „Das müsste dich beruhigen bis…“

Er beugt sich über sein Klemmbrett und kritzelt irgendwas darauf herum.

„Bis was?“

„Bis ich nach Hause komme und dir ordentlich den Hintern versohle“, sagt er und verschiebt seinen Mund.

Ich gerate in Atemnot.

Und während er schreibt, strecke ich die langen knochigen Finger nach dem Ansatz seiner schmalen Krawatte aus und ziehe sie langsam aus seiner Weste. Er wehrt sich nicht, schaut einfach dabei zu, als ich ihn beim Wickel habe und wieder an mich ranziehe.

„Geh mit mir aus“, raune ich. Du legst deine spröden Finger auf meine Hand. „Heut Abend.“

„Sherlock, du weißt, ich muss zum Kongress.“

„Kongress, Schmongress.“

„Siehst du“, sagt er und zieht die Krawatte aus meinem lockeren Griff. „Und genau dieses Verhalten werde ich nicht unterstützen.“

_Du hast es geschafft, John. Du bist der verdammte Sherlock Holmes der Medizin. Du gehst Krankheiten auf die Spur. Einen Termin kriegt man nur mit sechs Monaten Wartezeit. Und selbst ich muss um ein bisschen Zeit mit dir betteln._

„Du könntest mitkommen, hab ich gesagt. Es werden andere Leute da sein, habe ich gesagt. Und was hast du gesagt?“

„Ich hasse andere Leute.“

„Du müsstest einen Anzug tragen, habe ich gesagt. Und was hast du gesagt?“

„Ich hasse Krawatten.“

„Du könntest eine Fliege tragen, habe ich also gesagt. Und du?“

„Ich hasse Fliegen.“

„Sagt ausgerechnet der Meister der Verwandlung.“

„Ich will mich nicht verwandeln“, brumme ich lustlos. „Und ich will dich nicht mit hundert Wichtigtuern teilen.“

„Und deshalb wollte ich, dass du mitkommst“, sagt er und kritzelt auf seinem Klemmbrett herum. Stiert über den Rand seiner randlosen Brille wie eine verdammte Bibliothekarin.

„Warum?“

„Damit wenigstens ein Mensch da ist, der mir wichtig ist.“

„Wenn ich der einzige bin, der dir dort wichtig ist, dann können wir auch gleich in irgendeinen Hugh Grant Film gehen.“

„Du und deine Hugh Grant Filme!“, nuschelt er auf seinem Klemmbrett herumkritzelnd. Ich lasse meinen Blick über die gerahmten Auszeichnungen an der Wand hinter seinem Schreibtisch schweifen.

Es ist eigentlich kein richtiger Kongress. Es ist genaugenommen die Verleihung des Medical Book Awards, 2021. Du spielst es gern herunter, weil es dir peinlich ist.

„Die Wissenschaft der Deduktion in der angewandten Medizin“, lese ich, als dein Buch eintrifft. Es ist ein schönes Cover. Schwarz mit goldenen Lettern. Schlicht. Klassisch. Schön. Du. Ich öffne das Buch und betrachte das Bild von dir auf der Innenseite des Umschlags. Fahre mit den Fingern darüber. Nicht mehr der John, den ich kennen gelernt habe. Der John, der du durch mich geworden bist. Ich lächle mild.

„Für S.H.", steht es auf der ersten Seite. „Der beste und klügste Mann, den ich je kennengelernt habe."

Du kommst spät nach Hause. Starrst grimmig auf das Buch auf dem Küchentisch, als du die Einkäufe und den Geruch von Regen hereinträgst. Ich müsse dringend aufhören deine Post zu öffnen, sagst du launisch. Ich bin mit einem Kind zusammen!, schimpfst du, als du die Tiefkühlpizza in den Kühlschrank packst. Aber du kannst mir nicht lang böse sein. Zur Strafe befielst du mir, mich nackt auszuziehen und nichts weiter zu tragen als meinen Mantel.

Du nennst es den „nackten Detektiv“. Ich stehe dann etwas dümmlich da, während du deine kalten Hände über meinen Körper gleiten lässt. Verdammt, raunst du und krallst deine Finger in meine Brust. Hinterlässt rote Spuren auf meiner blassen Haut.

„Was ist das?“, fragst du und dein Atem schlägt gegen meine Brust.

„Deine Hand um meinem Penis“, sage ich, als du meine Vorhaut zurückschiebst. Du machst es ein paar Mal, dann kriechst du zu mir unter den Mantel und krallst die Finger in meinen Hintern. Du seufzt leise, als du dich an mir reibst. „Harter Tag?“, brumme ich. „Nicht so hart wie dein Schwanz“, raunst du und beißt mir in den Hals. Fährst mit den Händen in meine feuchtwarmen Achselhöhlen und küsst mich, als wär’s das erste Mal.

Es ist eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Fetisch und Kuschelsex. Aber was auch immer du brauchst, John, was immer du brauchst. Ich mach’s dir auf jede erdenkliche Art. Von vorne, von hinten. Sanft, intim. Hart und kompromisslos. Hauptsache du bist bei mir, John. Solange ich der Mann bin, zu dem du abends nach Hause kommst, ist alles gut. Es ist verrückt, wie genügsam man plötzlich wird.

Wie man plötzlich Kummerbund und Jackett anlegt und feststellen muss, der Mann zu sein, der man immer sein wollte.

Ich schaue in den Spiegel und zupfe an meiner Fliege herum. Eine SMS.

„Planänderung.“

„63-65 Haymarket in 20 Minuten.“

Deine Nachricht kommt häppchenweise.

Ich gebe die Adresse ein.

„Aber das ist ein Kino“, tippe ich zurück.

„Gut kombiniert, Sherlock, gut kombiniert.“

Keine Zeit mehr sich umzuziehen. Die Straßen sind verstopft, ich nehme die U-Bahn nach Charing Cross. Die Menschen stehen sich gegenseitig auf den Füßen. Füße scharren auf dem Boden. Es riecht nach Regen und verbranntem Gummi. Die Stimme aus den Lautsprechern, die die Stationen durchgibt, hat etwas Beruhigendes. Auch wenn ich ihre Durchsagen nicht nötig habe. Ich bemerke die Blicke der Menschen. Sie müssen mir ansehen, dass ich nicht oft U-Bahn fahre. Obwohl ich finde, dass ich mich sehr gut einfüge. Wie ich hier stehe und mich an der Stange festhalte. In jeder Kurve ruckartig nach links und rechts wankend. Zugegeben, manche sind geübter darin. Wie die Affen hängen sie an der Halterung und starren gleichzeitig in ihre Evening Standards. Geschäftsmänner mit Pullundern und zerknitterten Anzügen. Blue Collar Worker, White Collar Worker. Welcher bin ich? Ich schaue an mir herunter. Ein bisschen overdressed für den Berufsverkehr, daran wird’s liegen, denke ich und nehme es zähneknirschend hin, wie die Leute sich an jeder Station an mir vorbeidrängeln und auf meine Lackschuhe treten. Regent’s Park—Oxford Circus—Piccadilly Circus—Charing Cross. Die Tube stößt mich ab wie ein falsch transplantiertes Organ. Ich haste eilig-elegant die letzten paar Treppenstufen rauf in den Nieselregen. Die goldenen Lichter von Charing Cross, die schimmernd im Regen verlaufen. Ich greife mir einen Evening Standard und halte ihn über meine zurückgegelte Frisur.

„Ich sehe aus wie Graf Dracula“, sage ich eines Morgens im Badezimmer, als ich kritisch meine grauen Schläfen in Augenschein nehme.

„Ich finde es sexy“, sagt John tonlos, während er sich das Gesicht einschäumt. Und mir wird klar, dass nicht ich nur John verändert habe. Sondern John auch mich verändert hat.

Ich schaue ihn mit langem Gesicht durch den Badezimmerspiegel an. Er schiebt den Wilkinsonrasierer über seine Wange und es macht ein recht sprödes Geräusch. Ein hübsches Paar sind wir. Älter und kein bisschen weiser. Und mit einem Hund, der—

aus der Kloschüssel trinkt!!!

Mit schnellen Schritten laufe ich durch die Pfützen und tanze um den Feierabendverkehr herum, als ein Song von Al Green in meinem Herzen spielt.

Ich sehe ihn von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und halte einen Moment inne. Über ihm das Filmplakat mit Hugh Grant und irgendeiner Frau, die bestimmt zwanzig Jahre jünger ist als er. _Crazy Little Thing Called Love,_ steht es in großen kitschigen Lettern darunter und John steht da und ist genauso overdressed wie ich mit seinem Dreiteiler und der Krawatte und all dem. Er sieht mich, während ich darauf warte, dass die Taxis passieren. Ihm huscht ein Lächeln übers Gesicht. Und plötzlich sind wir elf Jahre jünger. Plötzlich sehe ich den John, der einen Taxifahrer totschießt, um mich zu retten. Ich sehe den John, der im Regen steht und auf mich wartet. An meiner Seite. Für immer. Als mich die Erkenntnis überkommt, dass ich schon damals wusste, was ich jetzt weiß.

Ich lächle. Verlegen wie am ersten Tag.

„Popcorn?“, frage ich und mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals. Mit glasigen Augen schauen wir uns an. Wie beim ersten Date. Es ist ein bisschen peinlich, aber so ist das eben.

„Unbedingt“, sagt er und zieht zwei Tickets aus seiner Hosentasche. Meine Uhr, die unter seinen Manschetten hervorblitzt. Nach all den Jahren trägt er sie immer noch stolz wie am ersten Tag. Wie einen Orden für Tapferkeit. (Tapferkeit ist nur ein anderes Wort für Dummheit, würde Mycroft jetzt sagen.)

„Wusstest du, dass sie Hugh Grant mit einer Prostituierten erwischt und festgenommen haben?“

„Du lebst auch echt hinterm Mond, oder?“ Manchmal blitzt er noch durch, der alte John. In solchen Momenten könnte ich innerlich auf die Knie fallen vor Glück. Aber ich halte mich wacker aufrecht.

„Findest du das nicht erschütternd?“, sage ich und lege meine Hand in sein Kreuz, als wir durch die Glastüren ins Kino gehen.

„Ist jetzt deine schöne heile Welt durcheinander geraten?“, sagt er und kichert in meinen Armen. Ein schönes Gefühl. So muss es sein, denke ich. Wenn man ihn für sich hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sämtliche Lexikoneinträge und Zitate von Wikipedia sowie aus "Unlock your Heart" von Jane Ellen Davis


End file.
